Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt: One Million Heavens!
by djlsnegima
Summary: After a star-like comet crashes into a volcano behind Daten City, it scatters a million heaven coins far and wide. Garter tells the girls they can get back to Heaven if they collect all the coins. However when a band of S-Ranked demons become a threat to both Daten and Station City, Sonic and the girls got their work cut out for them! Rated T cuz' you know why! STORY COMPLETE BABY!
1. Ep 1: Coins & The Wild Ones!

_**I don't own__** "Sonic the Hedgehog" **__or__** "Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt"**__**_

**A.N: Welcome back readers! Those two weeks of rest have been good to me, and now I'm back on the prowl! For those who have finished reading **_**Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt! **_**Thanks you for all the great reviews that the story's been getting.**

**Now it's time to step into Act 2, as Sonic and the Anarchy Sisters take another shot in **_**SPSG: One Million Heavens!**_** This time the girls have a chance to go back to Heaven; but only if they manage to collect 1 Million Heaven Coins to do so. With that task at hand as well as a gang of S-Ranked demons to deal with, Sonic and the girls have their work cut out for them.**

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

** Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt: One Million Heavens! **

**Episode 1: **Coins & The Wild Ones!

Six months…

That's exactly how long it's been since the fateful fight with Corset, that almost put both the future of Heaven and Earth in jeopardy. However, thanks to one blue angelic hedgehog as well as the legendary Anarchy Sisters, Daten City as well as Heaven and Earth were saved.

Life has returned to normal for the city that sits between Heaven and Hell, as the buildings and businesses that were destroyed during the battle have now been fixed. The morale of the people has gone up thanks to their newest hero as well as the angelic sisters; Panty and Stocking. Thanks to the trio's heroic deeds the ghost population has decreased over the months, and chaos is at an all-time low. However unknown to the sisters or even Sonic, there's an even more sinister threat is looming over the horizon…

It was a calm, clear, and ghost-free night as the citizens of Daten City were all asleep. It was just after midnight as the night sky had twinkling lights that sparkled as they lit up the sky with their ambiance. Suddenly there was a gold star-like comet that was zooming across the sky of the city, its tail was gold as the sun as the comet itself was shaped like that of a star. It appeared to be heading towards the volcano that was behind the city as it rapidly approached it with great speed, suddenly it crashed against the volcano as an explosion of light covered the sky.

After a few minutes there were gold objects that were falling all around the city, as well as in nearby cities like Station City and Oten City. The objects looked to have a small "H" symbol on them as it was covered with little angel wings, that meant that they were Heaven Coins. Hundreds of thousands of them were all scattered all throughout the city and even beyond, as the sky looked like a massive meteor shower. (In this case it was a coin shower.)

_**~ The Next Day ~**_

We take our attention to the church that is home to a man, a man whose presence strikes that of a southern reverend with a throwback afro (which he is). A man who is the mentor and babysitter of the troublesome duo, as well as the one who has given the Angel's Ring to the World's Fastest Hedgehog.

A man who's undergarments are exactly as his name sounds…

A man…named Garterbelt.

We find the afro preacher sitting next to the pulpit while reading through his bible as always, until suddenly the clouds begin to gather outside the window. Suddenly there's a flash of lightning as the ever-so-often-abused Chuck, was fried to a crisp as he fell in through the window. Garter stopped him from rolling with his own foot as he picked him up with his free hand, before putting down his bible and banging his head.

Out rolled a small note on the floor as the man picked it up, the word written on the paper was "_**Coins**_". The afro priest pondered something for a brief moment before reaching for the little white string, that suddenly dropped down right in front of him. He suddenly sounded the alarm as he pulled the string, and through the ceiling fell the trio that he has summoned to tackle this new mission.

"Good Mornin' ya'll, I hope you had a good night's sleep.", said Garter in his usual scruffy tone.

"Ugh, this is who I wake up to after my sex dream?! Fock…", groaned the blonde we know as Panty.

"Dammit Garter! Me and Sonic were almost finished with our morning lovin' and you just focked it up!", growled the Goth we know as Stocking.

"A little heads up call would've been nice dude…", said the blue hedgehog we know as Sonic in a groggy tone. A couple minutes later the trio sat on the couch in front of the pulpit as Garterbelt began explaining their newest mission since Corset's death…

"Alright angels, the mission we got from heaven is NOT any ordinary mission that you three are used to. This one will probably be one of the most difficult assignments your asses ever had, so listen to me very carefully!", he explained.

"Yeah, yeah…like we don't have a fockin' choice anyways…", muttered Panty as she rolled her eyes.

"What sorta mission is it Garter?", asked Sonic.

"Good question blue.", replied Garterbelt. "So here's your answer. You see every fifty years or so there's a comet known as Heaven's Comet orbits around our solar system every few times, it usually passes Uranus before it finds its way towards Earth…"

"HA! Your anus…", giggled the blonde.

"Stop being a whore…", groaned Stocking.

"But today just happens to be its 50th year since then, and now that comet is hurdling straight towards Earth. Now normally you'd see people scrambling and screaming for their lives, right? Well ya'll ain't got nothin' to worry about, this comet is made entirely out of heaven coins!"

"Heaven coins? For real?", asked the hedgehog in surprise.

"No fockin' way! This has gotta be a joke right?! You mean there's actually a comet made entirely out of heaven coins?!", stammered the blonde.

"Huh, imagine that.", said the Goth.

"I'm bettin' there's gotta be about a million of em'; maybe two million even. But maybe if you three manage to find every last one of em', there's a possibility you might go back to heaven automatically. But I'm just assuming…", said the afro preacher.

"Waooh! That's a whole lotta cash…", drooled Stocking.

"Wait…if that comet landed somewhere on earth, those coins must be scattered all over the place in various cities. If that's the case then we don't even know where to BE-GIN to start looking.", said Sonic.

"Heh-heh-heh, that's where this baby come in. Check it!" Garter pulls out a special phone that looks just like the phone that the girls carry around with them, only it's a special Heaven Coin Locater. He gives it to the trio in order for them to track down the coins as well as collect them.

"Nice!", smirked Sonic, "With this lil' tracker we'll be able to find all those coins in no time!"

"Freakin' sweet! It just sucks that you gotta get a million of em' to go back though.", said Panty.

"Look you guys! It says that the first couple thousand are right here in the city!", said Stocking in excitement.

"Well then sweetheart I guess we'd better get crackin'! Let's find those coins so you two can get back to Heaven no prob!", smirked Sonic as he clapped his hands. A few minutes later the girls transformed into their signature outfits (Panty with her short red mini dress and Stocking with her gothic outfit) as they were prepared to embark on their next adventure.

"Hey Stockin'? Sonic?", said the blonde.

"What is it Panty?", asked the hedgehog and the Goth.

"You ready to roll again?", she smirked as she held the keys to See Through.

"Alright you three! Time to get dis party started! Sonic, Panty, and Stockin' is all you!", preached Garterbelt. The trio jumped into the Humvee as the blonde started the car, she floored the gas as it went speeding through the tunnel and out of the underground exit. They sped down the highway while Sonic held the heaven coin tracker in his hands.

"So Sonic? You ready to rock n' roll with us again?", asked Panty with a smirk.

"Sister, I was born ready!", replied the hedgehog while giving the blonde a wink as well as a thumbs up.

"I like your motherfockin' spirit! HELL TO DA YEAAAAH~!" The trio trailed off as they sped further downtown of Daten City, the hunt was on to find one million heaven coins in order for the girls to go back to heaven. And were determined to do it in their own crazy, sexy, anarchy way…

_**~ Meanwhile somewhere in the uptown side of Daten City ~**_

The Demon Sisters who were betrayed by their own father and boss were dragging their feet walking up the sidewalk looking battered and beaten. Their SUV limo was completely destroyed during the whole Hellsgate Crisis as they now had to walk to their destination, but with Section H destroyed from the battle six months ago…where could they go now?

"Sister…I'm so tired…how long do you think we've been walking…?", groaned Scanty while rubbing her shoulder trying to ease some tension she was feeling.

"Your guess is as good as mine, I'd say from here to where we were before has to be about several kilometers…", Kneesocks replied.

"Drats!", growled Scanty, "This is all that damnable Sonic's fault! Our building would have still been standing had it not been for his constant interference! He's just as annoying as those tawdry pair of angels he hangs out with!"

"I feel the exact same way that you do sister, if we meet them again we shall show them no mercy. Tis one of our sacred, RUUULES after all!", replied Kneesocks in the same tone.

"Yes…but the two of us are nowhere near battle healthy as we should be. There's a hotel that we can stay in and rest up another block from here, perhaps we should stay Kneesocks?", asked Scanty perking up a bit.

"I suppose a little rest is all we need to take down those meddlesome fools.", admitted the younger Akuma. The demon sisters went inside the hotel as they purchased a room for the night, they made their way up to their new room as they closed the door. Thus ending that scene…

_**~ Back to Sonic and the girls ~**_

See Through skidded to a stop as the trio arrived at a park near the northern side of the city. Sonic looked at the coin tracker that Garter had given him, as many blinking yellow spots appeared on the screen. "Jackpot girls! Looks like there's a bunch of heaven coins here.", smirked the hedgehog as he got out the car along with the girls.

The trio looked all around the park as they saw hundreds of heavens all bunched into groups, they were scattered about on the benches as well as the sidewalks and even the trees. "Piece a fockin' cake!", grinned Panty as she clapped her hands together.

"Let's rack em' up and get outta here guys.", Stocking said.

"Heh, with my speed babe…we'll be finished here in minutes.", chuckled Sonic as he winked at the Goth causing her to blush. The three got to work as they snagged up the heaven coins that were all bunched up in front of them; Sonic leaped into the trees and snagged some, while Panty and Stocking picked up the others on the benches as well as sidewalks. They were amazed that no one was at the park except, it was kind of weird but at least they were able to get their job done without any distractions.

By the time the trio was finished collecting the heaven coins in the area, they totaled up to 600. Each of them carried 200 coins apiece as they made their way back to the Humvee.

"Wow…that was easier than I thought.", said Sonic in a semi-surprised tone.

"Damn, if it's gonna be like this collecting these lil' fockers then we'll be back in Heaven faster than I thought!", smirked Panty.

"So true…anyway, are there anymore around this area before we dash outta here sweetie pie?", Stocking asked Sonic. The hedgehog looked on the coin tracker and pressed the center button, there were more blinking yellow spots but they were all south from where they are.

"Found some!", he replied, "But they're all in the southern part of the city."

"Heh, I guess we got our answer. C'mon you two let's roll!", said the blonde as she jumped in the car. She revved up the engine as Sonic and the Goth hopped in as well, Panty floored it as See Through jumped a ramp before landing on the pavement and speeding down another road. Meanwhile in the southern part of Daten City, everything over there seemed quite peaceful…

Only for a few minutes.

Suddenly police cars were tumbling over each other as they smashed into nearby buildings, then out of nowhere came a large claw that was black with red marks all over. That claw was attached to some kind of ghost-like lizard that started smashing cars as well as causing pandemonium. Many of the city residents were running and screaming while the ghost lizard was chewing on cars, and destroying any buildings that were standing in its way.

Panty and the others were closing in on the southern vicinity when they noticed an explosion. "What the hell was that?", said the blonde in confusion. Sonic's angelic ring started glowing as he knew just what the answer to that question was.

"If there's an explosion in Daten City…that only means one thing.", smirked the hedgehog as his halo suddenly appeared.

"Ooh I get cha.", cooed the Goth as she figured it out too. Once Panty arrived at the southern vicinity of the city, she began to get just what Sonic and her sister were talking about. The ghost lizard was stomping all around the street as it knocked down telephone poles and smashed street signs. The trio got out the car as they made their way towards the ravenous beast, but not before they ran into a familiar face…

"PAAAANTY!"

"Oh God, I know that lil' bitch cry anywhere…", groaned the blonde. The girls' least favorite person ran up to meet them and Sonic as well as try to escape the destruction of the giant ghost lizard.

"Oh thank goodness I found you guys, you won't believe what happened to me today.", said Brief.

"Look geek nut if it's about a zit on your ass I ain't tryin' to hear it!", growled Panty.

"Don't you have an after school special to get to…?", muttered Stocking.

"Never mind that. What the heck are you doin' here Brief?", asked Sonic.

"Well I was on my way from tutoring someone from my math class and all the sudden this giant ghost lizard came outta nowhere. I stood waiting behind the dumpster until you guys showed up so yeah, that's how I'm here.", the boy explained.

After destroying another building the ghost lizard noticed the four as Brief turned his attention away from the trio. "Gah! He's coming!", stammered the boy as he dashed back into his hiding spot; while Sonic and the Anarchy sisters got prepared for battle. The blue hedgehog took out his coin tracker as he scanned the ghost with it, a big smirk came across his face as he saw numerous blinking yellow spots all inside the ghost itself…

"What's the word blue?", asked Panty.

"Big n' ugly's gonna give us a massive payout in heavens if we destroy em' here. I'd say the amount we might get will be a thousand or more, according to this gadget...", replied Sonic.

"In that case, time to make some noise Panty!", smirked Stocking.

"That's the motherfockin' spirit Stockin'! Ready Sonic dude?!", asked the blonde with a smirk.

"I don't even have to ask what's about to happen next do I?", shrugged the hedgehog.

"Nope. Time to kick some lizard ass!", shouted Panty while fist bumping.

_**~ "FLY AWAY" plays in the background ~**_

_Two silver poles appeared as Panty and Stocking transformed into their angelic forms, they stood in front of the poles as their angel wings and halos appeared. They started pole dancing for a bit while also doing a little striptease as well; Panty started slowly removing her panties while Stocking began to slowly remove her stockings, as they both prepared to recite their incantation…_

"_**O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness…"**_

"_**O evil spirit drifting between those born of Heaven and Earth…"**_

"_**May the thunderous power from the garments of these holy delicate maidens, strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger! Shattering your loathsome impurities and returning you from once you came!"**_

"_**REPENT YOU MOTHERFOCKER!"**_

Panty whipped her panties around her index finger as Backlace was formed, she pointed it at the ghost lizard that was about to lunge at her and the others, and fired a few shots at it. Gaping holes appeared all over the ghost's body as Stocking transformed her stocking into Stripe 1, she leaped into the air and made multiple slashes at the lizard ghost before Sonic finished it off with his Homing Smash. (After activating his angelic ring of course.)

"_**CUUURRRSSSSSESSSSS!**_"

_****BOOOOM!****_

Once the lizard ghost had blown to nothing more but billions of pieces, it released a shower of heaven coins into the sky. Sonic and the girls grabbed as many of them as they could while having the time of their lives at the same time.

"WHOOHOO! COIN SHOWER! YEAAAH!", cheered Panty as she dove into the pile of heavens that she made. Sonic and Stocking picked up a big pile of heaven coins each, as they carried them back towards See Through. Brief came out from hiding as he saw a truckload of coins all in the street as well as the sidewalk and on top of buildings.

"Whoa! What the what?!", he stammered as he saw the mountainous pile of heavens that Panty was swimming in. He looked at Sonic and the Goth as they were coming back to get the rest of the heaven coins that they were collecting.

"Hey geek boy, thought you were still hiding…", said Stocking in her usual tone.

"Yes I was, but what the heck's with all these heaven coins you guys?!", asked Brief while waving his arms frantically.

"Whoops! Guess we never told you huh? Garter wants us to collect a million of em' so the girls can go back to Heaven.", replied Sonic.

"A million of them, are you serious?", asked the geek with a questionable look.

"Yo ginger crust! Stop gawkin' and help us get these damn things to da car!", demanded the blonde as she flicked the boy in the head. Brief helped Sonic and Stocking gather up the rest of the heaven coins that came from the ghost lizard they killed, then placed them all in the trunk of the Humvee. Then all four of them jumped into See Through as they pulled off and sped back towards the church, with a grand total of 1800 heaven coins that they found.

Meanwhile on top of one of the buildings that wasn't destroyed by the ghost lizard, a figure with a brown hooded robe watched as the gang sped down the highway on their way back towards the church. A smirk appeared on its face as it glanced at the dust that See Through was leaving with its glowing green eyes…

"…So those are the so-called Anarchy Sisters eh?", it said in a dark tone, "This is gonna be fun…"

_**~ Elsewhere back in uptown Daten ~**_

Scanty and Kneesocks were resting in a deluxe suite room that they purchased using their Redline credit card, the older Akuma stood looking out the window while pondering something. "Sister? You seem troubled…", said Kneesocks.

"It appears I am…", Scanty replied.

"And what may I ask is ailing you my dearest sister…?", asked Kneesocks.

"Hrrm…it's many things Kneesocks. From losing to those dimwitted whores to having our pride diminished by that meddlesome hedgehog, I'm not sure what lies in store for our future here…", answered Scanty. The younger Akuma got up from the bed as she went over towards her older sister, and hugged her.

"It's okay Scanty…", she said softly, "We may have lost everything else…but, we do have each other…as well as our sisterhood…" The older sibling hugged Kneesocks back as she began to cry.

"Y-you're right…", she sobbed, "As long as the two of us have each other…that's all that really matters to us now…" While Kneesocks cradled her sister in her arms they suddenly heard a loud motor outside their hotel window, the demon sisters stopped hugging each other as Kneesocks led Scanty towards the window.

"Now what could that rambunctious noise outside be…?", wondered Kneesocks as Scanty was wiping tears away from her face. Suddenly her tears of sadness turned to a smirk of vengeance as she and her sister recognized a pink hummer parked in the lower floor parking lot outside.

"Kneesocks! This is a sign!", said the older Akuma happily.

"A sign? For what?", asked Kneesocks.

"Sister, don't you see? We'll get a shot of revenge against that no good trio of tawdry angels! My blood is still burning with fury after what they have done to us in the past!", growled Scanty while shaking her fist.

"Yes, but fighting in a public place is against one of our RUUULES.", replied Kneesocks.

"Ack! I forgot.", face-palmed Scanty.

"Maybe there's another way…", stated Kneesocks.

_**~ Downstairs ~**_

"Um, girls? Why are we stopping here?", asked Brief.

"Cuz' Panty saw another douchebag she wanted to diddle, it'll be an hour before we leave…", groaned Stocking as she closed her eyes. The blonde made her way towards the front of the hotel entrance while looking for the "attractive" man that she thought she saw. Suddenly a woman wearing a valet parking uniform on approached the blonde.

"Excuse me miss, do you mind if I park your car in our special parking space?", she asked. The blonde shrugged her shoulders before replying.

"Ah, what da fock. Here…" Panty tossed the woman the keys to See Through as the blonde made her way inside, as for the woman she hid a smirk as she walked over to the car. She noticed Sonic and the others were sitting inside; knowing he can detect demonic aura with his angelic ring, the female valet hid her power so the hedgehog wouldn't be able to find it…

"Good afternoon gentlemen, and lady. Do you guys mind if I park your car in our special parking space?", asked the valet woman.

"Oh! I didn't know this hotel had valet parking.", said Brief semi-surprised.

"Must be an exclusive hotel I guess.", replied Sonic.

"Sure! We don't mind.", smiled Stocking as the valet woman got inside See Through. She turned on the engine as she drove out the hotel parking lot, then she drove the car down the road that lead to a small industrial park. The woman slammed on the breaks as Sonic, Brief, and Stocking jolted out of their seats and had to hold onto something.

"Gah! Lady! What the hell was that for?!", stammered the carrot topped otaku.

"Damn bitch, you could've killed us!", growled Stocking.

"Wait a sec', where's the hotel?! I thought you said that you were gonna take the car to one of your special parking spaces!", said Sonic now in a serious tone. The valet woman got out of the car and closed the door, after taking a few steps she paused as she had her back turned to the trio…

"Sorry…but there's been a change in plans…", the lady said in a dark tone.

"Change in plans? What in the hell are you talking about…?!", asked the Goth in confusion. The valet lady started removing her uniform as it was starting to reveal a tan woman's business suit. She then threw the hat accessory on the ground while pulling off her kneesocks at the same time, as they transformed into black and gold twin scythes.

Her Caucasian skin was now crimson as her light blue ponytail fluttered into the wind. She looked at the trio from the corner of her eye as she gave them a nasty smirk.

"Just when you thought it was safe to look the other way…", sneered the girl; who was now none other than Kneesocks.

Back at the hotel Panty was walking around the lobby looking for the man she wanted to screw. "Dammit, where da fock is he?!", growled the blonde as she started looking in the men's bathroom. Suddenly she heard the clicking of a gun as her ears perked up and turned around, the blonde let off a low growl as she saw a female figure with crimson skin slowly approach her with black and gold revolvers in her hands…

"Heh, well ain't this nice…where's your bitch ass sister huh?", smirked Panty as she reached under her red dress and pulled out Backlace. She even pulled out a backup pair of panties that she transformed into another gun, just in case something like this should happen.

"Sorry my little slut, but my dear sister is off dealing another problem…", replied the crimson girl who was none other than Scanty. Panty's eyes widened suddenly as she realized her sister and the boys were still in the car, however she knew that Sonic and Stocking would be okay so she shook off the reply she received. Normally you'd see the lady behind the counter cower in fear at the sight before her, but she was on her lunch break at the time.

"This could go down one or two ways bitch. If ya give up now I might be nice enough to let your ass go.", smirked the blonde while holding her guns.

"Oh, please. That's exactly what you would want me to do wouldn't it? After all we've been through running away from an opportunity like this would be suicide!", growled Scanty. The two of them circled around each other as they were glaring one another in the face…

"Really?", smirked Panty, "The only thing that suicide here, is how bad I'm gonna fock you up."

**To Be Continued! Next Episode!**

**Heaven Coins collected: 1,800****Heaven Coins needed: 998,200**

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_

**A.N: Uh-oh, looks like time doesn't heal old wounds now does it? Sonic and the girls meet up with the demon sisters again, after that fight where he had killed their father as well as their boss. Stick around to see how the outcome will unfold!**

**Next time!**


	2. Ep 2: Coins & Some Revenge!

_Heaven's Comet…_

_About 50 years ago this comet orbited Uranus as well as more than half the solar system. It eventually started orbiting around Earth just a couple years ago, but now it's the 50__th__ year as it finds its way crashing down to earth as it shatters into a million pieces. Those pieces you ask? Are Heaven Coins._

_Some funky legend says; that if all one million of those coins from Heaven's Comet is collected by a fallen angel, they will be granted favor back into Heaven regardless of what might have happened that caused them to be fallen angels in the first place. This gives Panty and Stocking a chance to return to the pearly gates by doing this, but their gonna need the help of a speedy blue angel-powered hedgehog to do it._

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

** Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt: One Million Heavens! **

**Episode 2: **Coins & Some Revenge!

Sonic steps out of See Through as his angelic ring started to glow. His blue-white aura started emerging from his body as his halo appeared, while shimmering brightly above his head. He glared at the younger demon sister that was in front of him as Stocking and Brief stood in the car, not wanting to be in the hedgehog's way when he's like this.

"What the hell do you want…?!", he said in a low growl while slowly approaching Kneesocks while his angelic aura grew stronger with every passing second. The Akuma held her scythes in front of her to defend herself in case Sonic decides to rush her, as she backed away slowly…

"Simple my speedy blue friend…", the demoness replied with a small smirk, "I want vengeance."

"Vengeance?! What the hell makes you think you're gonna get it from us?!", yelled Stocking.

"Uh, correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't it Corset that betrayed you guys?", asked Brief.

"That doesn't matter anymore. He's dead, and there's no way to change that.", growled Kneesocks. Sonic stopped approaching the Akuma as he looked at her while tightening his fists.

"You guys should've known from the get go that he was gonna betray you. Sure you and your sister may be demons, but do you really have to work for a slimeball like that?", asked the hedgehog in a serious tone.

"SILENCE YOU BLUE FOOL! Corset was not a slimeball even though he punished us in ways you cannot imagine.", growled Kneesocks.

"If he was torturing you and your sister that badly, then why didn't you guys leave him when you both had the chance?!", hissed Sonic.

"Because he was our FATHER!", Kneesocks shot back. Sonic gasped as his eyes widened while Stocking and Brief made an "O" with their mouths. He thought that Corset was nothing more than a power-hungry demon that wanted nothing more than domination over Heaven and Earth, but to the demon sisters he was much more. The hedgehog closed his eyes as he powered down his angelic aura and his halo faded.

"Okay…maybe he was your father…", he said in a low voice, "…But that still doesn't give him the right to do what he did. The city was in danger and I did what I truly thought was the right thing! I can't change the past and neither can you or your sister. So you'll just have to put it behind you and move on."

"That's easy for you to say…but maybe if I took away something that was special to you, you'll understand just how much pain we feel for what you've done.", smirked Kneesocks as she spun her blades around. Sonic took a fight pose and activated his Angel's Ring as his aura and halo become active…

"Don't do this Kneesocks…", he begged, "You know how strong I've gotten since that battle, there's no way you can beat me now!"

"Oh can it hedgehog! Me and my darling sister have been waiting for this day for a long time…", replied the Akuma. Suddenly realization slapped Stocking in the face as she, Sonic, and Brief JUST realized that Panty was back at the hotel; and Scanty wasn't with Kneesocks.

That meant one thing…

"PANTY'S FIGHTING SCANTY!", both the Goth and geek shouted to one another as Sonic face-palmed. He looked back at Kneesocks as she now had an evil grin on her face.

"So…pretending to be a valet parking assistant and taking us out here; while Panty chases after someone who probably doesn't exist, was your plan the whole time wasn't it?!", growled the hedgehog.

"Heh, looks like someone's been doing their elementary…", smirked Kneesocks. Stocking had enough as she jumped out of See Through while whipping out Stripe 1 and 2. She charged for the demon sister as she ran by Sonic who tried to make a grab for her, but didn't. Suddenly both Goth and demon were in a blade-to-blade gridlock with each other, as Stocking's halo started to appear above her head.

"You and your bitch of a sister got a lotta balls pullin' somethin' like this!", growled Stocking.

"It's quite simple my tawdry one, we just used the divide and conquer method. As for your sister…" Kneesocks trailed off as she and Stocking broke up their gridlock and started crossing blades with each other. A few minutes later they both gridlocked again.

"What's the fockin' point of this…?! We're just gonna end up kicking both your asses like we did before.", said the Goth.

"May I remind you of the underground ghost factory incident?", shrugged Sonic.

"That was far in the past where it belongs…right now all I want, is to settle the score between you angels once and for all!", hissed Kneesocks.

_**~ Back at the hotel ~**_

Panty and Scanty were launching bullets at each other in an old school shootout. Most of the hotel lobby walls were turned into Swiss cheese after seeing numerous bullet holes everywhere. The blonde closed in on the lime haired demoness as they clashed their gun barrels with each other.

"You've been practicing haven't you…?", smirked Scanty.

"I had a feelin' you bimbos would try and jump us like this, but I ain't worried about Stockin' and Sonic. They're probably kickin' your sister's ass right about now.", replied Panty. The two broke away from each other for the moment as they gave each other space, they then pointed their guns at each other as they unloaded bullet upon bullet at one another.

_**~ Back at the Industrial Park ~**_

Stocking clashed her katana with Kneesocks' scythes while Brief and Sonic stood back and watched, Sonic was a bit happy that Stocking was dodging all of Kneesocks' swings. "Wow! She's gotten stronger over the last few months huh? I had no idea her skills were that smooth…", smiled the hedgehog while leaning back on the hood of See Through.

"I wonder how Panty's doing against Scanty? I hope s-she'll be alright on her own…", said Brief with a small hint of worry. Sonic turned to the boy as he gave him a thumbs up.

"She'll be alright. She's Panty Anarchy dude.", he said with a grin.

Back on the battlefield the Goth continued to cross her swords with the scythes of the demoness, that is until Stocking found an opening and slashed Kneesocks' outfit; thus ruining it. "GAH! Why you little skank!", growled the demon, "This outfit was expensive!"

"Where'd chu get it? The 99 cent store?!", smirked Stocking as she charged at Kneesocks again. She made another slash at the demon but missed as she dodged out of the way, that allowed Kneesocks to make a slash at Stocking's chest which put a large rip and exposed her bra.

"HA! Not so high and mighty now!", taunted the demon as she pointed her scythe at the Goth.

"WHA?! This outfit costed a grip! Fockin' BITCH!" Stocking lunged at Kneesocks as she dropped her swords on the ground, causing the demoness to throw hers away. It was now an old fashioned catfight as scratching, kicking, and biting was part of the action that both the angel and demon went through…

"Um, shouldn't one of us go out there and help them?", asked Brief in a dumbfounded way.

"Catfights are not my specialty, but…we'll have to wait and see where this goes…", shrugged Sonic. Kneesocks continued ripping off the clothes of Stocking while doing the very same to Kneesocks. Several minutes later the two of them were down to their bras and panties, as Sonic and Brief were starting to have visions about the two…being naked.

_**~ Back on Panty's side ~**_

The entire hotel lobby was completely unrecognizable as the front desk was destroyed, while any chairs or light fixtures were demolished. There was steam and dust all around the area as well as the air, as Panty and Scanty were breathing heavily after a long gun fight.

"Hah…the way you're looking…I don't think you can take much more…", panted Scanty.

"Heh…y'know…I could say the same damn thing about you red tits…", smirked the blonde as she too was panting a bit. Both of them were still gripping their guns as they slowly raised them at one another; Panty with her twin Backlace and Scanty with her twin revolvers. Both girls gave each other a small smirk as they clicked off the safety of their guns.

"One of us will not live to see another day…", said Scanty.

"Gee, I wonder who that will be…?", replied Panty with a smirk.

"It's do or die my little skank…", sneered Scanty.

"Likewise bitch…", sneered the blonde. Both girls pulled the trigger on their guns as a barrage of bullets from each side clashed against one another. There was an explosion after the collision that brought the whole hotel down, as the walls and ceiling caved in while a cloud of smoke engulfed the females. Once it cleared both Panty and Scanty's outfits were torn up massively; as their bras and panties (except Panty) were exposed.

The older demon sister dropped to a knee as it was revealed that Panty managed to wound her in her left thigh. She dropped one of the revolvers as she clutched onto the area to apply pressure so that it wouldn't bleed out. Scanty had to dig into her thigh and pull out the heavenly bullet that wounded her, as some purple blood dropped onto the ground next to her…

She then licked her thumb and rubbed her wound with it as it slowly started to heal. "Consider yourself lucky…my blonde tawdry angel…", said the demon in a low disappointed growl. Though Panty had a few bruises herself during the battle, she managed to defeat Scanty without the aid of her sister or Sonic.

"…So I'm guessin' this is the part where you disa-fockin-ppear, right?", asked the blonde in a cocky way. Scanty growled a bit after hearing the way Panty had asked the question, but closed her eyes and took out a small bottle of green fluid.

She let off an evil grin as she smashed the bottle on the ground. "Here's a little present for winning the battle, I hope you like it as much as I will!", she laughed before vanishing into the ground using a demon shadow. Panty tried to go and catch her but was stopped by the green fluid that grew larger and larger, until it turned black and revealed two ghost-like ogres with clubs.

"Heh…this day just gets better n' better…", smirked the blonde.

_**~ Back on the other side ~**_

Stocking and Kneesocks were breathing heavily as nearly all their clothes were completely torn off. Of course Sonic was still pondering if he should even get involved at this point…

"Uh, can we just call this fight even for now? I'm starting to get bored…", depanned the blue hedgehog.

"Hah…I think you may be right babe…", muttered Stocking while a drop of sweat appeared on her forehead. Suddenly the demonic cellphone that Kneesocks usually carries in her chest pocket started ringing. She picked up her torn outfit and managed to find it while answering it.

"Kneesocks here…", said Kneesocks.

"_Sister, we must abort the mission for now…_", said Scanty on the other line.

"Ah? Is something the matter?", asked Kneesocks.

"_It seems like we have underestimated the tawdry ones. Perhaps there shall be another day to fight them, but for now we make a tactical retreat._", replied Scanty.

"Huh…understood sister…", the younger Akuma replied before hanging up the phone. She transformed her scythes back to kneesocks as she slipped them back on her legs, though her clothes were ruined she put them back on anyway. Kneesocks looked at Sonic and the others before turning around and walking away, however she stopped for just a moment as she thought about what Sonic had said…

"Sonic…I understand what you had to do. Although I do not agree with the choice that you have made…I'm willing to respect it and move on…" Kneesocks walked away from the trio as Stocking had a surprised look on her face as well as Brief.

"Wha?! You're leaving already?!", said the Goth in shock. Kneesocks stopped again as she turned around and looked at Stocking from the corner of her eye.

"Consider this victory yours…", she said, "However…if we should ever cross paths again…I shall not hold back…" And with that the younger Akuma used the same technique her sister did, as she disappeared into the ground using a demon shadow. Stocking didn't know what to think as Sonic knew exactly what Kneesocks meant by her statement.

"Um…what the hell just happened…?", wondered Brief as he got out of See Through.

"How should I know…? I was about to cut the bitch until this happened…", shrugged Stocking.

"…She and her sister are a little depressed.", said Sonic while folding his arms.

"Oh?", replied Stocking and Brief in unison.

"Ever since I took down Corset, Kneesocks and her sister have been gunning me down for a few months now. Sure I had their number every single time but now…it just feels different…" Although they pondered a bit at first, Stocking and Brief were slowly starting to get just where Sonic was coming from. Suddenly his angelic ring started flashing as he sensed that something was wrong.

"Panty…!", he said after realizing that the blonde was still at the hotel. The hedgehog jumped into See Through as Stocking gathered her torn clothes and stockings and got into the front seat. "Let's get outta here.", said the Goth as she turned on the engine and spun the car around, before hitting the gas and speeding back towards the upper road that lead to the hotel…

_**~ Back on Panty's side ~**_

After dodging a blow from one of the ghost ogres, Panty jumped into the air as she shoved Backlace into its open mouth. "Your ass is ugly as hell! REPENT MOTHERFOCKER!", shouted the blonde as she pulled the trigger and blasted a shot through the throat of the ogre.

_****BLAM!****_

"_**GRRNNOOOO!**_"

_****BOOOOM!****_

After blowing one of the ghost ogres to pieces, the other one launched its club at Panty as the blonde defected the hit. She jumped into its face and threw a right hook socking it in its jaw, then while its mouth was open because of the hit, she shoved Backlace in it as she pulled the trigger.

"That goes for you too! REPENT MOTHERFOCKER!"

_****BLAM!****_

"_**GRRWWHHYYY!**_"

_****BOOOOM!****_

The blonde landed on the ground as she transformed Backlace as well as her other Backlace, back into her two pairs of panties. She slipped on her old pair while tossing away her spare pair because she didn't need them, suddenly she glanced up at the sky and saw a shower of heaven coins falling to the ground.

A big smirk appeared on her face as she got another massive payday from killing a ghost. "How lucky can a bitch get?", she shrugged to herself. Suddenly she heard the motor of See Through as Stocking skidded to a stop while Sonic and Brief saw the shower of coins.

"P-Panty! What happened here?!", stammered the geek.

"I see you were having fun while we were away.", smirked Sonic as he got out of the car and scooped up the heavens on the ground. Stocking met up with Panty as she noticed that her clothes were torn.

"Those demon bitches got you too?", asked the blonde.

"So I'm not the only one huh…?", muttered the Goth. Sonic took out his heaven coin tracker as he scanned as much of the area where the coins fell, as possible. "W-Waoh!", he said as his eyes widened in disbelief.

"What's up blue?", asked Panty.

"How many heavens are we lookin' at babe?", asked Stocking.

"I'm not sure what happened here; rather you killed a ghost or something like that. But judging from this amount…I'd say we racked up close to 5000 heaven coins!", grinned the hedgehog. The girls high fived each other while Brief smiled at their accomplishment, they "somehow" defeated the demon sisters and managed to increase their heaven total to 6800 coins. It wasn't easy trying to fit all the coins the group found in the back trunk of See Through, but with a minor exception they managed to pull it off.

_**~ A little while later ~**_

_**~ "EPTM" plays in the background ~**_

The church bell rang as the group arrived at the front doors. Garterbelt opened the doors and saw the gang as they arrived with all the coins that they collected for the day. As Sonic was getting out of the car he was the first one to notice the afro preacher standing outside.

"Hey Garter! You won't believe how many heaven coins we found!", said the hedgehog happily. The afro priest was in utter disbelief as he saw the Anarchy sisters as well as Brief, carry out 1500 coins apiece.

"Hey Sonic! Can you get the rest?", asked Panty.

"Hold on, I'm comin'!", replied the speedy blue angelic hedgehog.

"H-How in the hell did ya'll manage to find THAT many heaven coins THAT fast?!", stammered Garterbelt.

"Easy…we killed some ghosts preacher douchebag…", replied Stocking in a groan as she brought her coins inside. Sonic grabbed his 1500 as he, Brief, and Panty made their way in with their amounts. The afro priest shook his head in utter disbelief at how many coins Sonic and the girls were bringing in, at the same time, he was somewhat happy that the girls were taking this mission seriously…

"That Sonic is really somethin'…", he smirked to himself, "Hard to believe he saved da city as well as my ass six months ago…"

_**~ Meanwhile inside a dark office somewhere in Oten City ~**_

A dark figure was sitting in a chair while gazing at a crystal ball that was in front of it. The vision inside revealed the fight that the demon sisters had with Sonic and the others, as well as the ghosts that they have killed. The figure stroked his chin as he slumped back into his chair.

"My sisters are so pathetic…", the figure said with no emotion as it gazed at the crystal ball with its glowing blue eyes. Suddenly there was a knock at the door as the dark figure pressed a small button on his desk as the door opened, and the person on the other side stepped in.

The same brown hooded figure appeared as it approached the front desk in the office. It kneeled before the figure sitting in the chair as it looked up at the hooded individual…

"Hm? So you have returned have you?", asked the figure sitting in the chair.

"Yes my Lord. And I have confirmed the two angels are known as the Anarchy sisters; Panty and Stocking.", replied the hooded figure.

"Panty and Stocking…the troublesome pair that were removed from Heaven?", questioned the figure.

"Absolutely sir.", answered the robed figure. The dark figure leaned back in his chair as he closed his eyes, he then turned his chair to the wall afterwards. "Interesting…", he spoke in a dark tone, "And how are things going with our plan…?"

"We've already collected two of the seven pieces of the key my Lord, we're currently looking for the rest.", replied the hooded figure.

"Excellent work Rings…", said the dark figure with a smirk, "Continue to monitor the activities of those angels for now until I let you know otherwise…"

"Yes my Lord…", replied Rings as he removed his hood; revealing his crimson skin and orange hair. Clearly he was a demon just like Scanty and Kneesocks, but along the ranks of an S-Class demon commander. He got up from the ground as he exited the dark office while the figure sitting in the chair had a smirk on his face.

"…Those angels may have defeated my father…but they are no match for me…", said the figure as it let off a low cackle that sounded similar to Corset's.

**END!**

**Heaven Coins collected: 5,000****Heaven Coins needed: 993,200**

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_

**A.N: So now we understand why the demon sisters want to get their revenge against Sonic, even though they realize that they can't continue to live in the past anymore. As the coin hunt continues for Sonic and the angels, an evil plot is starting to brew in the nearby city of Oten.**

**Find out what happens in the next episode! Until then, I'm outta here! **


	3. Ep 3: Coins & A Party!

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

** Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt: One Million Heavens! **

**Episode 3: **Coins & A Party!

_**~ Daten City ~**_

It was a warm and sunny day as we find Sonic the 'Angelic-Powered' Hedgehog, lounging on the front lawn of the church while sipping on some fruit punch. He had on some shades as he was taking a little R&R, after he and the girls have been battling some ghosts all up and down the city.

Of course they snagged another 5000 heavens in the process…

The blue speed demon began to drift into sleepyland for a few minutes until someone tapped him on the shoulder, Sonic removed his shades as he looked up and saw who it was. "Hey Sonic!", said a certain carrot topped geek by the name of Brief.

"Oh, it's you…hey dude…", replied the hedgehog sounding a little sleepy.

"Sorry if I woke you up, but I was wondering if I could ask you for a small favor…?", said the boy while holding a paper in his hand.

"Really? Like what?", asked Sonic. Brief showed the paper to him as he read it and took a good look at it, it said that Daten City High is having its Junior Prom on Friday and that you should have a date in order to attend. "Junior prom huh?", said Sonic with a small smile in his face, "Got someone in mind?"

Brief knew exactly who he wanted to take, but getting her to accept was going to be quite an issue. "I do actually.", he replied, "…But I might need some help convincing her to go with me…"

Sonic thought for a moment about why Brief would make a statement like that, then it hit him. The "Her" that he was talking about was the lustful blonde that was upstairs, which sorta made sense after what happened during the Corset battle.

"So…you wanna take Panty to the prom?", he asked the boy. Brief blushed the minute Sonic mentioned her name, but at the same time…she was the person that he wanted to take to the junior prom.

"I d-do.", the geek replied. The hedgehog got up from his beach chair as he did some stretching of his legs, it was at that very moment that Sonic figured out what Brief wanted him to do.

"So lemme get this straight; you want me to convince Panty to be your date for the prom, right?", asked the blue hedgehog. Brief nodded at his question as Sonic began to fold his arms while closing his eyes.

"I know this may seem like a bit of a challenge since she's well…you know…", said the boy.

"I know that…but that's not the challenging part…", sweat dropped the hedgehog.

"But she'll listen to you. All you have to do is tell her that I'm a well…blind date.", suggested Brief. Sonic's eyes widened as a grin appeared on his face, he picked Brief up off the ground and swung him around like a child. "DUDE! You're a GENIUS!", said the hedgehog in excitement.

"Y-Yes I understand, NOW COULD YOU PUT ME DOWN!", stammered the geek as he felt like he was about to pee on himself. Sonic placed him down on his feet as Stocking opened the front door.

"Sonic baby! Garts gave us another mission!", waved the girl.

"Be right there!", the hedgehog replied back before turning to Brief. "Don't worry dude, I'll do whatever I can to help you score a prom date with Panty. But trust me, this will not be an easy one…"

"I understand.", said the boy.

_**~ A few minutes later ~**_

Sonic along with the girls and Brief were all sitting in front of the couch in front of the pulpit, as Garterbelt was coming from the bathroom at the time. He approached the pulpit as he cleared his throat in order to make his announcement about the angel's next mission…

"Angels!", he said in his preacher's tone, "So far ya'll managed to collect 11,800 heaven coins in just less than two weeks! You three should give yourselves a pat on da back for puttin' in some hard work for a change, but ya'll still gotta ways to go."

"A long ass ways to go…", groaned Panty.

"I wish there was a way we could get those coins a lot faster.", muttered the Goth.

"Yeah, but it's only been a couple weeks and we managed to clean up that much within that time. So it's gotta be worth somethin'…", shrugged Sonic.

"Hedgehog's right! But we'll focus on dat another day. Right now I got some bigger news to share with ya'll.", said the afro preacher.

"Really? Like what Garter?", asked Brief.

"Dis outta be good…", groaned the blonde.

"Okay. We all know that Sonic defeated Corset six months back, right? Well my sources tell me that he has a son, and he's just as twisted as his damn father…", said Garterbelt. The room was silent as Sonic's eyes widened at what Garter had said. "_(A son?!)_", he growled in his head, "_(That CAN'T be good…)_"

"How the fock is that even possible…?! I already know those demon skanks are his daughters n' shit, but he ain't never told us that he had a son!", depanned the blonde.

"I wonder what else he's been hiding…?", wondered Stocking but didn't care.

"I'm not sure if he knows that his father is dead, but eventually he's gonna find out. And when he does, he'll pull out all the damn stops to avenge his twisted soul.", explained the afro preacher.

"So what do you want us to do about it…?", shrugged the Goth. Garter turned his back from the pulpit while facing the wall. "All I can say…is keep your eyes open for anything suspicious. If he's anything like his father I bet he's got a few lackeys workin' for em', but we'll cross dat bridge when we get to it. So, just finish collectin' da rest of those heaven coins n' bring em' back here for now.", replied Garter.

"Man, this was a fockin' waste a time. I'll be in my room if ya need me!", shooed Panty as she got up off the couch. Before the blonde could reach the staircase Sonic tapped her on the shoulder.

"Panty, wait a sec'. I wanna talk to you about something.", he told her.

"Eh? What's up?", she asked.

Sonic and the blonde were in her bedroom as he was telling her about a special date that he had set up. While this was going on Brief hid on the side of the door, as he pressed his ear against the side of the door, while staying as quiet as a mouse.

"_I'm not asking for much, but I think you two will have a great time together._", said Sonic's voice.

"_And you're saying this guy is hot…super-hot even?_", questioned Panty's voice.

"_Totally! And he wants you to be his date for his junior prom._", replied Sonic's voice. Brief blushed while still having his ear pressed up against the door, he couldn't believe that Sonic's plan was actually working out well. Stocking made her way upstairs as she spotted the geek with his ear pressed up against the door…

"What are you doing?", she asked while raising a brow. Brief almost jumped out of his clothes as he turned around and found the Goth looking at him strangely. "Oh, uh…hi Stocking.", he said timidly, "I didn't see you there."

"Why am I not surprised…?", groaned the girl. She then heard some talking and noises going on in Panty's room, so she decided to get a little closer to her door to hear what was going on. "Hey geek boy. What's the 411 in there…?", asked Stocking.

"Sonic's trying to get me a prom date with Panty. You see my junior prom's this Friday and I don't have a date to take, so he's asking her if she'll go with me.", Brief explained.

"Not sure if that plan'll work, but to each his own…", shrugged the girl.

"Wait…now what's that supposed to mean…?", questioned Brief.

"Do you know how many guys will be at that prom that are ten times hotter than you? Sure she'll go in with you, but the minute she spots a douche to diddle she'll drop you like a bad habit.", Stocking explained.

"That's not true!", said Brief defensively, "Panty's seen my face before during my father's party, so there's no way she'd drop me that fast!"

"I dunno why I even bother…but if you wanna get shot down, be my guest geeky.", groaned the Goth as she turned around and walked to her room.

"Wait Stocking!", stammered the boy, "Watch this!" Stocking stopped in her tracks as she turned around and saw Brief fixing up his hair, he revealed his teal eyes and sexy face as the Goth blushed at what she saw. "Do you really think she'll drop me that fast?", he said as a gleam appeared in his eyes. Stocking tripped over her words for a moment as she was trying to figure out what to say next.

"To tell you the truth…I'd be shocked if she turned you down…", she replied.

"Thanks for telling me the truth Stocking.", said Brief as he messed his hair back up again. Suddenly both he and Stocking started to hear rocking going on, as there were voices coming from behind Panty's door.

"W-What's going on? Did he convince her?", stammered the boy. Stocking got closer to the door as she pressed her ear against it, she heard moaning and bed-knocking noises as a depanned look appeared on her face.

"Yeah, he convinced her alright…", muttered the Goth, "I'm goin' to get a candy bar, I need one so bad…"

Brief watched the Goth disappear into her bedroom before blushing at all the noises that he heard, coming from the blonde's bedroom…

"_Paaaannnntttyyy!_"

"_Yeeeaaahhh!_"

"Sonic, you jerk! That wasn't part of the deal!", Brief muttered loudly to himself.

_**~ Thursday afternoon ~**_

School was out at its usual time, as Brief was coming out of the last class he had for the day. Everyone was talking about who they were going to bring to the junior prom, while he was excited about the person he was taking. He spotted Sonic who was leaning against the wall next to the school's main entrance and met up with him.

"S-Sonic! What are you doing here?", he asked.

"Simple!", smirked the hedgehog, "I'm gonna hook you up with a little makeover!" Brief was a bit surprised after hearing that. Though on the bright side it would boost his confidence to ask Panty for a dance.

"W-Well I suppose that might help.", the geek replied.

"MIGHT?!", said Sonic while raising a brow, "Dude, we got sooo much work to do…"

_**~ "D CITY ROCK" plays in the background ~**_

Sonic took Brief to the park as there were not a lot of people there, the hedgehog asked him how he would approach Panty if she was going to see him at the prom. After answering he asked him to show her just how he would approach her, so Brief started walking towards a tree that Sonic was pointing at. The hedgehog folded his arms and shook his head, then showed the geek the "correct" way to approach a girl. After doing so he asked Brief to walk exactly how he just did; the boy started walking towards the tree again, but this time he did it exactly the way Sonic had wanted him to.

Next he took Brief over to a Tuxedo Store to help him pick out a tux for the prom. After the man measured his arms, waist, and body, he showed the boy over to the dressing room. Sonic followed behind him as Brief went into the changing room with one of three possible choices for a tux. A few minutes later he came out with a nice powder blue tux with a black bowtie and black dress shoes, Brief thought it looked good but Sonic gave it a thumbs down…

Another few minutes went by and Brief came out with a cream colored tux with a silver bowtie and brown dress shoes, the geek once again thought it looked good but Sonic said "no" to that as well. Finally after a couple more minutes Brief came out with a black tux with a white bowtie with black and shiny dress shoes to match. The lad then gestured himself as Sonic took a look at it, and gave it a thumbs up as well as a smirk.

Somewhere along the line Sonic was able to squeeze in some time to teach Brief how to dance.

_**~ Thursday night ~**_

_**~ "FLY AWAY" plays in the background ~**_

"_**May the thunderous power from the garments of these holy delicate maidens, strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger! Shattering your loathsome impurities and returning you from once you came!"**_

"_**REPENT YOU MOTHERFOCKER!"**_

While Sonic and the girls were in Northwest Daten City killing off yet another ghost, Brief was in his room hanging up his new junior prom outfit. At first he was discouraged that Panty wouldn't go with him but thanks to Sonic he might actually have a real chance for the first time. He did all the dance moves that Sonic had taught him in front of his bedroom mirror while practicing his walk, while Sonic and the Anarchy sisters rake in another 6000 heavens…

_**~ Friday morning, 7 hours before the prom ~**_

We take our attention to Stocking's room as her sheets are moving up and down, moaning and gasping can be heard as the bed was rocking back and forth. After a few minutes a climax moan was heard following a long and satisfied sigh, and out of the bed sheets popped the Goth as well as her speedy hedgehog boyfriend.

"Thanks for the morning wood sweetie, I really needed it…", said Stocking in a sensual tone.

"You're welcome cute stuff, it was good for me too…", replied Sonic in a small moan. The two eventually got out of the bed after throwing the sheets away, as they made their way to the shower. A little while later both Sonic and the Goth made their way downstairs as Garter was cooking breakfast. Panty was already at the kitchen table at the time Sonic and Stocking arrived.

"Lemme guess, you gave her some mornin' wood eh blue?", smirked the blonde causing Stocking to shoot her a dirty look.

"Panty were you spying on us again…?", sweat dropped the hedgehog.

"Please, I don't have to eavesdrop to know you were getting some. I can tell just by lookin'.", replied Panty while relaxing her arms behind her head.

"Is sex all you think about?", muttered Sonic.

"It's the only thing she thinks about…", replied Stocking.

"A'ight you three! Breakfast is ready so c'mon n' eat up!", sounded Garterbelt. He laid out a nice fine spread of pancakes, eggs, sausage, as well as many other foods. The trio chowed down on the meal and afterwards they were on their way to school, as for Panty she was still curious about this "hot" guy that Sonic set up for her for the junior prom.

_**~ Daten City High, 4 hours before the prom ~**_

After the final bell in class rang all the students were on their way to get ready for their junior prom, even one carrot topped otaku named Brief Rock. He found Sonic along with the girls waiting for him by the school parking lot (after a disagreement between Panty and a female student she didn't like.) as he rushed up to meet them.

"Hey Sonic! Girls! So are you guys going to the junior prom too?", he asked.

"Dunno, but we might check it out…doubt it though…", replied Stocking in her usual tone.

"Aw c'mon guys, it'll be fun! Plus I've finally gotta date for the prom and she is awesome!", said Brief in excitement.

"Wait, you actually gotta date? Wow, she must be sooo lucky.", said Panty in sarcasm.

"_(She will be when he sees you…)_", hummed Sonic to himself.

"Anyway, I gotta go and get ready for my date tonight so if you guys are coming I can meet you there!", waved the geek as he left the trio to get ready for tonight. A smile appeared on Sonic's face as Panty glanced over and had a confused look on hers…

"Um, blue? What are smilin' about…?", asked the blonde.

"Nothin'…", he replied, "…But the girl that he's taking is gonna be in for a wonderful night I'll tell ya that!"

_**~ Thursday night, junior prom night ~**_

All the students were on their way to the school as they had their dates with them, the dresses and tuxedos the guys and girls were wearing were rather nice in every way possible. See Through was speeding down the highway before doing a 360 spin, and swerving into a parking space that happened to be available. The doors were open and out came the Anarchy sisters, as well as one cool looking blue hedgehog.

The prom dress that Panty was wearing was the same one from her movie premiere with Stocking, as she was wearing the same dress from that day as well. Sonic wore a light blue tuxedo with a red bowtie, but still had on his red and white sneakers like he does all the time.

"Junior prom… well this brings back so many memories…", said the hedgehog.

"Well now that we're at this damn place, where's my hot date you were tellin' me about…?", asked Panty.

"Don't worry…he'll be here any minute.", winked Sonic while putting his hand on Stocking's shoulder. As the last batch of student couples come through the door, a white limo pulls up at the front of the school doors. Panty had a little smirk on her face as the date that Sonic set her up with, was loaded. The trio approached the white limo as the driver got out of the car to help open the door for the person inside.

"I dunno what kinda strings you pulled, but you really outdone yourself on this one Sonic.", smirked Panty.

"This guy's gotta be freakin' loaded! Where did you find him?", asked Stocking.

"I didn't. He found me.", replied the hedgehog with a small smirk. The driver opened the door as a boy with a black tuxedo and a white bowtie came out of the car, his hair was slicked back as his face was oh so sexy, and his lips were kissable. Panty licked her lips because she knew just how hot this boy truly was, but was totally unaware of his true identity…

"Hello there…", he said to the blonde while Sonic nodded in satisfaction, "You must be Panty Anarchy, right?"

"You bet your hot n' sex ass I am…", smirked the blonde as she had that lustful look in her eye. She locked arms with the boy as they both went inside the doors of the school, the boy looked back at Sonic while saying the words "Thank you" from his lips. The hedgehog replied with a thumbs up while Stocking had a curious look on her face.

"Babe? What was that?", she asked here speedy blue boyfriend. A smile appeared on Sonic's face but quickly turned to a little chuckle. "Well…Panty doesn't know this, but I did set her up with a hot guy.", he told the Goth.

"Yeah, I see that. But what's with the thumbs up thing?", she asked.

"The 'Hot' guy I set her up with…is actually someone we know…", replied Sonic. Stocking pondered a bit on Panty's prom date of who it was that she and her knew. The only two people that both her and Panty knew were Garterbelt and Brief; and there's no way it could be him…but that would leave…

"OMG!"

_**~ Junior prom ~**_

The students were all inside the gym while enjoying a nightclub themed prom, as Panty and her hot new prom date arrived through the doors. "Damn…whoever knew this place knew how to party.", said the blonde as she looked around the room.

"Um, miss? Do you wanna dance while we're here?", asked the boy.

"You're too hot to call me miss dude, just call me Panty. K?", smiled the blonde. The two went towards the dance floor while the DJ put on another song that the students could dance to, a few minutes later Sonic and Stocking came in.

"Wow! They really did up the place in here.", said the hedgehog as he looked at all the club-like décor.

"Maybe they're goin' for a nightclub theme, which is fine by me if ya think about it.", replied Stocking.

"Well as long as we're here…wanna dance?", asked Sonic as he smiled at his gothic girlfriend. Stocking blushed a quick second as it turned into a small smirk. "Let's bump n' grind cutie.", she replied.

The new boy that Sonic set up for Panty, was dancing with the blonde quite well. As much as he hated to admit it the boy was actually impressing her quite a bit. "_(Aw snap! I dunno what kinda magic that hedgehog used but its workin'! This dude's hot as shit AND knows how to dance!)_" Panty was enjoying every minute of her new date's company, at the same time the boy was enjoying Panty's company.

Another song came on as the girls started dancing much closer with their guys, they knew the type of dance style this song was known for which meant only one thing. Panty and Stocking knew just what that one thing was.

The Goth started dancing rather close to Sonic as he was behind her at the time, while his arms was wrapped around her waist. A blush started to appear on the hedgehog's face as well as Stocking's, but they knew what they were doing. As for Panty and her new boy, she got freaky with him the way only a stripper would. The blonde wanted to show the boy a good time, but Stocking thought there was no need to try and jack him off by the way she was dancing with him.

"God my sister's such a whore…", muttered the Goth while grinding with Sonic.

"Well I wouldn't say that, but she is overdoing it a bit…", sweat dropped the hedgehog.

A couple hours go by as Panty and her new boy were sitting down in some of the chairs that were against the wall of the gym. The blonde looked at the boy as he looked back at her with one of his pretty teal eyes. "Wow, P-Panty…I never knew that you were such a great dancer.", he said.

"Actually kiddo…I never knew that you were such a great dancer too.", replied the blonde. The two of them were a bit close to each other as small blushes started to appear on their faces, they backed away a moment once that happened. While this was going on Sonic and Stocking were slow dancing with each other, they glanced at the blonde as well as the boy, as it seemed like things were really looking up…

"Wow…those two are really into each other…", said the Goth.

"Yeah, I know. I didn't think my plan would work out this well…", Sonic replied.

"So after this thing is over, should we tell her who she really went out with?", asked Stocking.

Sonic shook his head, "Nah, not yet. Let's just see where this goes…" The hedgehog and the gothic angel went back to slow dancing with each other for a few more minutes, but the moment Sonic glanced at Panty and the boy, she saw them passionately kissing each other as a small smirk appeared on his face. Against the odds he finally managed to set her and Brief on a date, as well as help him snag her as his date for the junior prom.

However by the next morning, the honeymoon was over…

_**~ "EPTM" plays in the background ~**_

"SAY WHAT?! YOU MEAN I WENT OUT WITH GEEK BOY THIS WHOLE TIME?!", yelled Panty.

"Look I know it sound's bad but there's a bright side to this; Brief finally had a date for his junior prom.", said Sonic while having a nervous look on his face.

"Yeah, and the way you two were kissing made it look like you were really into him.", smirked Stocking.

"Babe, you're making it worse!", stammered the hedgehog before Panty got directly into his face.

"I'M SO GONNA KICK YOUR ASS FOR THIS!", growled the blonde as she whipped out Backlace.

"Holy CRAP!", he yelled as he took off like the wind while Panty shot at him. Meanwhile in Brief's room he couldn't believe that he actually went out with Panty to the junior prom, it was like everything that he could ever imagine. "Sonic, you rule! I can't believe I was actually able to kiss Panty!...And it was everything I ever imagined too…" While the boy was dreaming about that kiss the roar of Anarchy could be heard…

"REPENT MOTHERFOCKER!"

**END!**

**Heaven Coins collected: 11,000****Heaven Coins needed: 977,200**

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_

**A.N: So Sonic hooked up Brief and Panty! Although she pissed at him for doing so, I think there's some hidden feelings that she might have for the boy. Of course he and Stocking are still kickin' it with each other, as their love continues to grow.**

**Next time Sonic and the girls pay Tails a visit as he doesn't know how the outcome of the Corset battle turned out, even though it was six months ago. All this and a foot race in Radical Highway next time I see ya!**


	4. Ep 4: Coins & The Ultimate Lifeform!

It was a calm and clear night in Station City, as we take our attention to a highway located just northwest of the city known as Radical Highway. There on the Station City Bridge that is still under construction, we find a black hedgehog _(Panty & Stocking format) _standing on top of one of the support beams of the bridge. He looked over towards the area where Daten City was as he folded his arms.

"Heh…if I know him, he'll probably come gunnin' here any day now…", smirked the black hedgehog known as Shadow; The Ultimate Lifeform.

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

** Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt: One Million Heavens! **

**Episode 4: **Coins & The Ultimate Lifeform!

See Through arrived at an old warehouse as Sonic used the heaven coin tracker to scan the place, a smirk appeared on his face as he noticed a vast amount of yellow blinking spots that covered almost 80% of the building. "Heh-heh, there's definitely gonna be a lot of heaven coins in here!", said the hedgehog as he came out of the car.

Stocking was with him at the time as Panty was "preoccupied" with other things. The two opened the warehouse doors as they went inside, the place was dimly lit as some of the warehouse lights seemed to flicker on and off.

"This place is dusty as hell.", muttered the Goth as she walked next to her boyfriend.

"Well, this place was probably a well-built warehouse that went belly up. Kinda sad if ya think about it…", said Sonic while holding the coin tracker. He paused at an isle of large crates as the tracker was picking up heaven coins inside several of them.

"What's up babe? Did you find them?", asked Stocking.

"Oh yeah…", smirked the hedgehog. He gave the coin tracker to Stocking as he took a knee, he held his hand in front of his face as his angelic ring started to glow. Suddenly his blue-white aura and halo were present as he took off like the wind, and spun into a ball before smashing through several warehouse crates at once.

Massive amounts of heavens showered everywhere…

Stocking grabbed as many as she could as Sonic managed to find a small bag to put them in, the two scooped up the coins and put them all in the bag as it got bigger and bigger. "Damn, this bag is getting kinda heavy. How many heavens are in here anyway?", asked the Goth.

Sonic picked up the tracker and scanned the bag. "4,000.", he replied, "But there's still some more in here." The hedgehog went down another isle and found some more warehouse creates that had heaven coins in them, so he took a knee as his angelic powers were activated, and smashed them open with his Spin-Dash move.

Another massive amount of heavens showered everywhere…

"Holy crap! I didn't think there'd be THIS many heaven coins in this place!", said Sonic with a surprised look on his face. Stocking carried the bag that had heavens in it as she scooped up as many as she could put inside that bag. Sonic went around the corner and found another empty bag, so he helped his gothic girlfriend scoop up the remaining heaven coins that he found inside the crates. "So how many did we find now?", Stocking asked the blue hedgehog.

"6,000.", he replied with a smirk, "That means that we got a total of 10,000 heaven coins we can take back to Garterbelt!"

"Good job babe! Now let's get outta here and head home…" The Goth and hedgehog paused as they heard a growling sound coming from the back of the warehouse. They both dropped the bags of heaven coins as Stocking readied Stripes 1 and 2, while Sonic had his angelic aura and halo active.

"I had a funny feeling this was too easy.", smirked the hedgehog.

"There's always a catch when we collect these coins isn't there…?", depanned the Goth. Suddenly little ghost bugs started gathering in one spot as they began to form something massive. It turns out that the bugs were ghost cockroaches that manifested into one giant ghost cockroach.

It's massive claws were aimed at the duo as they stood their ground, both looked at one another and smirked before turning their attention to the cockroach. "It's Go Time babe!", said Sonic as he put his hand on Stocking's shoulder.

"I hear ya loud n' clear!", she replied.

_**~ "FLY AWAY" plays in the background ~**_

"_**O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness…"**_

"_**O evil spirit drifting between those born of Heaven and Earth…"**_

The giant ghost cockroach went for the duo as it aimed one of its claws at them, however they jumped out of the way as the claw smashed the ground. Sonic and Stocking where in midair as they finished their incantation. "Guess what happens next?", sneered the hedgehog as he started to spin into a ball. Stocking crossed her blades as Sonic used them as a launch pad so that he could smash into the ghost head on.

"Here goes!", said the Goth as she took aim at the ghost cockroach.

"_**Now we shatter your loathsome impurities and send you back from once you came!"**_

"_**REPENT YOU MOTHERFOCKER!"**_

Stocking launched Sonic as a blue streak of light traveled through the ghost cockroach, and came out the other side. The hedgehog landed on one knee as a gaping hole appeared where he smashed right through the ghost, as flashing lights started to appear from its body.

"_**HISSSS!**_"

_****BOOOOM!****_

The ghost roach exploded as yet another shower of heaven coins fell from the sky, Sonic and the Goth were a little happy now that they had more heavens to add to their total. "Judging by the coin counter, I'd say we can add another 10,000 heavens to our total count.", he smiled.

"Holy shit! We just snagged 20,000 coins in less than twelve minutes?!", gasped Stocking.

"I'm just as surprised as you are babe! But yeah, we sure did.", said the hedgehog sheepishly. The duo exited out the warehouse as they loaded up the backseat of See Through, and tossed the bags of heaven coins inside as they got into the front seats of the Humvee…

"Too bad Panty missed this.", shrugged Sonic as Stocking started the car.

"Eh, she's too busy being a whore as usual…", muttered the Goth. They both pulled away from the front of the warehouse as they sped down the street, to where the highway was that would take them back towards the church.

_**~ 10 minutes after the church bell sounded ~**_

Sonic and the Goth walked into the church as the afro preacher was leaning against the pulpit while reading another page from his black book. He looked up and saw the two, and at the same time he saw the two big bags of heaven coins that the duo found at the warehouse.

"Hmph…so ya'll found more heaven coins I assume?", he asked.

"Yep! About 20,000 of em' in that warehouse we went to.", replied the hedgehog with a small smirk.

"I know I'm gonna regret this, but where's my whore of a sister at?", asked Stocking while sweat dropping. The three of them heard bed knocking noises as well as obscure language, as the question that she asked had already been answered for her.

"Well that was a no-brainer…", face-palmed Sonic.

A little while later after Panty's "Fun Time", Garterbelt had the trio sitting on the couch in front of the pulpit as he had another announcement to make. "Angels and Sonic!", he spoke in his usual tone, "Once again I must congratulate you on a job well done of collectin' more of them heaven coins. By the way we got a visitor with us so I want ya'll to be nice."

"A visitor?", the trio questioned.

"Yeah. Anyway here he is." The visitor came from behind the afro priest as he presented himself to be none other than Sonic's sidekick; Tails. Panty and Stocking went up to hug the fox boy, while Sonic gave his friend his usual greeting.

"Yo Tails! Long time no see lil' buddy!", smirked the hedgehog as he gave his friend a high five.

"I could say the same!", he smiled, "I haven't seen you guys since that demon fight six months ago…"

"Heh, if you're wonderin' how it went we killed that bastard already.", shrugged the blonde.

"Sonic totally owned him.", added Stocking.

"Really?! Well I kinda expected that…", smiled Tails in a sheepish expression.

"So what brings you over here to these parts, eh?", asked Sonic.

"Actually, I came here to give this letter to you. I'm not sure who wrote it but it says something about seeing you I guess.", replied the fox boy. He hands the note to Sonic as the hedgehog reads it carefully, of course Panty and her sister peek in while he reads the note…

_Dear Sonic,_

_It's been awhile since our last battle with each other, and I still have a score to settle with you. Meet me on Radical Highway when the sun goes down. I'll surely be waiting…_

_~ You Know Who_

A smirk appeared on Sonic's face as he recognized the name of the place that he is supposed to go to. "So what's up? That look on your face tells me you might know da guy who wrote this letter.", said Panty.

"I do.", replied the hedgehog, "And he's an old friend of mine…"

"An old friend of yours?", questioned Garterbelt as he caught wind of the conversation.

"Uh-huh. You guys may not know this but I'm not the only fastest hedgehog in the world…", said Sonic while folding his arms.

"Say whaaa?", replied the blonde as a surprised look came over her face.

"Wait, you mean there's another hedgehog that's faster than you?!", stammered Stocking.

"Well not exactly, he's actually on par with Sonic's speed. But I still think Sonic's way faster.", Tails said.

"If you guys don't believe me I'll let ya meet him for yourselves. He's back in Station City so I'll be on my way over there in an hour or two…", said the hedgehog. The thought of another hedgehog having the same level of speed like Sonic, caught the girl's interest as they wanted to see this for themselves. "That hedgehog never ceases to amaze me huh…?", smirked Panty.

"I know! That's why I diddled him.", smiled the Goth causing Tails to blush.

"_(She did WHAT TO SONIC?!)_", shouted the fox in his mind.

_**~ Sunset ~**_

See Through along with the girls, Sonic, and Tails arrived in Station City, as they were now looking for the way-past-cool highway of speed; known as Radical Highway. The hedgehog was able to point the girls in the right direction to a road that read the words "2 Miles to Radical Highway" on it. After riding up that road the group saw a highway with a double loop as well as a downhill ramp made for running at high speed. They stopped the car at the part of the bridge that wasn't fully completed yet as Sonic looked at the slowly-turning-night sky.

They had finally arrived at Radical Highway…

"So, when do we get to meet this 'other' hedgehog eh?", asked Panty with a smirk. (So she could sleep with him like she did Sonic.)

"Are you and him brothers babe?", wondered Stocking.

"No way! We're more like rivals but at the same time we're also friends to a certain degree.", replied Sonic. Tails looked around for any sign of the person that wanted Sonic to meet him here, sure enough he spotted something standing on top of one of the beams of the bridge…

"Sonic, look!", said the fox lad as he pointed upwards at the beams. The hedgehog and the girls looked up as they spotted a black hedgehog with crimson lines going down its quills. His eyes were like Brief's but red in color, as he had white and black shoes with inhibitor rings on both his wrists as well as his ankles. He looked downwards and spotted the group in See Through, then back flipped off the bridge beam and made a perfect landing on the pavement ground.

"So you finally made it…", he said with a little smirk on his lips. Sonic stepped out the Humvee as he approached the black hedgehog with a smirk on his lips as well.

"Panty. Stocking. This…is Shadow, an old rival of mine…", he said. The Anarchy sisters got out of the car as they approached the black hedgehog while standing by Sonic. Shadow in turn bowed before the ladies as he introduced himself to them.

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Panty…and Stocking.", he said.

"Shadow huh…? Well you and Sonic DO look alike I'll give ya that.", said the blonde.

"Yeah, not to mention you're just as cute!", giggled the Goth which earned a sweat drop and vein from Sonic; causing her to laugh nervously at him.

"Hey Shadow. Why did you send Sonic that note? I thought you two settled things back during that 'Time Eater' incident.", said Tails.

****'Time Eater' Sonic Generations reference.****

"Yes, but we were only able to finish half of that fight. This time I don't plan on holding back anything.", smirked Shadow.

"My thoughts exactly faker!", Sonic shot back. The two hedgehog's glared at one another as sparks of tension started to appear, Tails sweat dropped as Panty had a smirky grin on her face. "So what, are they gonna fight to da death or somethin'?", asked the blonde.

"If they do, my money's on Sonic!", smirked Stocking.

"So how do ya wanna settle this little rivalry of ours old buddy?", said Sonic.

"Hmph. The same way we always settle our differences blue hedgehog.", replied Shadow while smirking.

"FOOT RACE!", they both shouted.

_**~ Radical Highway Zone ~**_

Tails stood by the small tunnel as Sonic and Shadow were doing some stretching exercises. The girls stood on the sidelines as they were about to experience the speed of two hedgehogs that could outrun See Through any day! "Whoa, this is about to be some high octane shit right here.", smirked Panty.

"I know right? But I got faith that Sonic'll win, cuz' he's the fastest!", smiled Stocking.

"I've actually seen Sonic and Shadow battle it out several times, and Sonic always came out on the winning side no matter how many rematches he has with Shadow.", Tails said proudly.

"Are those two always like this?", asked the Goth.

"Yup. But it's fun and exciting when those two go at it sometimes.", replied the fox boy. Both hedgehogs were done with their exercise as they took a knee by the starting line two feet before the tunnel, the track was exactly like it was (in the game) as they smirked at one another before looking down the tunnel.

"Are you two ready?", asked Tails.

"Of course.", replied Shadow.

"We're ready to roll buddy!", smirked Sonic. Panty and Stocking looked at how focused the two were as Tails pulled out a small little starting gun, he waved it high into the air as the smirks on both Sonic and Shadow started to widen.

"On your marks…get set…GO!"

Sonic and Shadow took off in a blaze of speed as the backdraft almost blew Tails off his own feet. He was able to recover his balance thanks to his tails as he along with the girls, saw how fast the two hedgehogs were going.

"Daaamn, they're fast!", said the blonde.

"I know! I just hope my babe wins though!", said the Goth while looking at the hedgehogs with a small pair of binoculars.

"_(Why does she keep calling "Babe" like that…?)_", Tails thought.

_**~ "Radical Highway" from Sonic Adventure 2 plays in the background ~**_

Sonic and Shadow dashed down the ramp of the highway as they were closing in on the first loop. Both hedgehogs were neck and neck with one another, as they sped through the loop while still on each other's tail. "What's-a-matter Shad ol' buddy? Can't keep up?", taunted Sonic as he picked up the pace while he and the black hedgehog bounced of a group of springs.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?", he replied as he propelled himself forward from where Sonic was. The two found a pair of walls as they did a couple wall jumps to climb to the top of another section of the track, so far both Sonic and Shadow were still on top of each other.

On a separate road in Radical Highway, Tails and the girls kept track of where the hedgehogs were on the track. Stocking peered at the two with her binoculars as Panty snuck in with a peep as well. "Stockin'! I can't see, who's winning?!", said the blonde anxiously.

"Wait a sec' Panty! I'm tryin' to look.", groaned the girl. Sonic and Shadow took separate mini rockets as they launched them towards another downhill ramp; this time with a double loop. "Time to pick up the pace!", smirked Sonic as he showed off his true speed.

"Heh, you're forgetting that I'm the Ultimate Lifeform!", Shadow shot back. By using his Chaos Control he was able to gain a slight upper lead against Sonic, but the true blue speedster refused to give up so easily. As soon as Shadow dashed through the double loop, Sonic decided to tap into his angelic powers as Shadow did with his chaos ones…

"_(You're not the only one who's special…)_", snickered the blue hedgehog to himself. His Angel's Ring started to glow as his blue-white aura surrounded his body, as his halo appeared over his head. Shadow glanced back at Sonic for a split second and noticed his angelic powers.

"_(Hmm…so that's the power that Tails was telling me about…)_", he said to himself. Before both hedgehogs leaped into the air, Sonic took this time to teleport ahead of Shadow. He reappeared a few feet ahead of him as he now regained the lead that he lost. Stocking was cheering loudly as Panty and Tails were covering their ears.

"YES! GO BABY YOU GOT THIS!", she shouted with glee.

"Damn bitch, do ya have to be this fockin' loud…?!", groaned the blonde. It was almost the homestretch as Sonic and Shadow bounced off another group of springs, and were closing in on the final loop of the track.

"Sure you got enough breath left to keep up?!", smirked Sonic while glaring at Shadow.

"Don't get cocky, you have yet to see my true power.", smirked Shadow while glaring back. The two sped through the final loop as they were now closing in on the corkscrew finale; they put their best foot forward as they used their true speed, and flew through the corkscrew remainder thus flying off the end of the track. Once that happened it was just an air battle to see who would make it to the end.

See Through skidded to a stop near the end of the track, as Tails and the girls saw Sonic and Shadow coming towards them. "Sonic! Over here!", waved Stocking as she was jumping around a bit while her sister watched the two hedgehogs close in. They finally did as the finish line was only 50 yards from them, they stopped for a moment and looked at each other…

"Ready to finish this?", asked Sonic with a smirk.

"Let's.", replied Shadow with a smirk.

The two hedgehogs sprinted towards the finish line with all the speed in the world, the finish ribbon was cut as both Sonic and Shadow skidded to a screeching halt in front of the girls, Tails, and See Through.

The race was over.

"Ha! Score one for the good guys! Sorry Shad's ol' buddy.", smiled Sonic as he waved at Shadow. Tails happened to have a small camera as he was recording the finish of the race.

"Wait a sec' Sonic!", he said, "I recorded the last minutes of the race right before you guys crossed the finish line! So we'll really tell who won it from this."

"I dunno why we would need that, it's clear that Sonic won…", shrugged Panty.

"Yeah Tails, Sonic so won this race.", added Stocking.

"Well if he did record the last few minutes, I'd say let's watch it and find out for ourselves.", said Sonic. The group watched the last couple minutes of footage that Tails captured of the race, about a second before the white tape was cut a millimeter of blue touched the tip of the tape.

That meant that Sonic had won the race.

"It's confirmed! Sonic won the race!", Tails happily said. Shadow folded his arms and looked away while Panty and Stocking were cheering, hugging, and kissing Sonic. Of course Tails got in on some of the action as well, though blushing because of it.

_**~ A little while later ~**_

_**~ "EPTM" plays in the background ~**_

Sonic, Tails, the girls, and Shadow returned towards the city limits of Station City, as the group was on their way back to good ol' Daten City. The black hedgehog wanted to give something to the trio before they left…

"Sonic! As much as I hate to admit this…I'll let you have this round for now. By the way…I'm not sure what these coins are, but I found them by the beach…" Shadow pulls out a small bag of heaven coins that he found on the Emerald Coast beach, the girls took the bag and discovered there was a least 500 heavens inside.

"Aw, thanks Shadow! Even though I won, I still think we had a blast.", smiled Sonic.

"Feh, I'm sure you did…", he replied.

"Thanks for stopping by and filling me in on the demon battle Sonic!", said Tails with a smile.

"No prob lil' dude!", smirked the blue hedgehog.

"It was nice meeting you again Tails, oh! And Shadow too!", said Stocking.

"Heh, maybe we'll stop by again if we find any more heavens layin' around the area. Till then piece to ya!", waved Panty. Sonic and Stocking waved goodbye to Tails and Shadow as See Through pulled off, and was on its way back to Daten City. Shadow stood looking at the trio drive away while closing his eyes and folding his arms.

"That was some race you two had.", said Tails.

"Huh…well it's nothing to worry about now…", replied Shadow, "Still…if you told me those Panty and Stocking girls are angels, then…why are they here…?"

"Um, well…they…sorta got kicked out of Heaven…", shrugged Tails as if somewhat confused by Shadow's question.

"…That doesn't make any sense to me…", the hedgehog responded.

"I wish it did Shadow…I wish it did…", sweat dropped the fox boy.

**END!**

**Heaven Coins collected: 20,500****Heaven Coins needed: 956,700**

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_

**A.N: That was Shadow's debut in this series! Yes, I did bring back the old foot race battle they had back in their Sonic Adventure 2 days. As for the "Time Eater" reference, you already know what Sonic title that's from. Sonic and the Anarchy sisters have their first battle with one of the members of "Hell's Angels", but just how strong is Rings?**

**Find out next time!**


	5. Ep 5: Coins & The Ring of Fire!

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

** Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt: One Million Heavens! **

**Episode 5: **Coins & The Ring of Fire!

_**~ Oten City ~**_

On top of a building that was called Section H-2, there stood a demon with three golden rings on both his arms as well as his legs. This orange haired demon is known as Rings; as he is among the ranks of S-Class demon commanders. He looks beyond from where he's standing as his brown robe flutters freely in the wind, as he spots the small buildings of nearby Daten City.

He closes his eyes as a small smirk appears on his face.

"Heh-heh…I suppose I've earned it…", he said while chuckling to himself, "Time for this demon to wreak some havoc for a while…"

_**~ Daten City ~**_

As we go onward to the city that borders the line of Heaven and Hell, we take our attention to our favorite church which happens to be the favorite home of a speedy blue hedgehog, and his angelic allies. Sonic the Hedgehog is leaning against the wall outside of the church as he's waiting for something "fun and exciting" to happen; preferably another mission collecting more heaven coins.

"GOD I'm so bored…", he groaned as he glanced up at the sky hoping that something would happen soon. He folded his arms and closed his eyes while humming his old school theme song to himself, in an effort to kill some time. Chuck was running around the yard as free as he could be before rolling on the ground like a two year old, suddenly the sky began to darken as the sound of thunder and lightning could be heard.

Then a bolt of lightning fried the dog as it was blackened to a crisp…

Sonic smelled the smoke coming off the mongrel as he approached him and picked up the note it spat out. Upon reading it an excited smirk came across the hedgehog's face. "Finally, something interesting.", he said to himself before he took the note and dashed into the church.

"Chuuuck…"

A few minutes after he called the Anarchy sisters downstairs, Garterbelt read the note that Sonic had given him as soon as he came inside. His eyes widened suddenly for a brief moment before going back to normal. He then threw the note away as he placed his hands behind his back as he explained the clue to the trio…

"Huh…well it looks like that bastard is already makin' his first move…", grumbled the afro preacher.

"What in the HEEEL are you talking about…?", groaned Panty while still half awake.

"If ya'll remember what I told you guys a couple weeks ago, you'd know by now.", replied Garterbelt. Sonic thought back to what Garter said two weeks ago but couldn't remember it all the way, however something clicked in his mind about Corset's son.

_**~ Flashback ~**_

"_Okay. We all know that Sonic defeated Corset six months back, right? Well my sources tell me that he has a son, and he's just as twisted as his damn father…", said Garterbelt. The room was silent as Sonic's eyes widened at what Garter had said. "(A son?!)", he growled in his head, "(That CAN'T be good…)"_

_**~ Flashback END ~**_

"Wait, I got it! So you're telling us that Corset's son is making his first move, right?", asked Sonic as he finally figured out what the note meant.

"Give dat hedgehog a sticker!", smirked the afro preacher.

"Aww shit! I wanna sticker…", pouted the blonde.

"Since we're on this subject anyway, you never told us what that douchebag's name is.", said Stocking. Garter scratched his head for a moment until the name came to him…

"…Ducktape.", he said.

"Ducktape?", questioned the trio as they had confused looks on their faces.

"I'll explain. We all know that Corset had those demon sister girls as his children, but they don't even know that they have a brother. Why that bastard kept this secret from us all this time I don't know. But this guy…he may not look like much but he's an S-Class demon leader, MEANING his strong as hell…"

"For realz?", asked Panty.

"Is he stronger than Corset himself?", asked Sonic.

"It's possible, but I can't say for sure.", Garter replied. "As for dat note we've been blessed with, one of his lackeys is coming to da city to do some damage as well as wreak some havoc. So ANGELS! Deliver dis city from that douchebag of a bitch, then come STRAIGHT HOME after dat!"

Sonic was oh so excited. "Now THAT'S what I'm talkin' about!", he smirked while cracking his knuckles.

"It's a turn on when he's like this…", smirked Stocking.

"No shit. Time to go balls out and smack dis focker down!", smirked Panty.

_**~ "FLY AWAY" plays in the background ~**_

_Panty and Stocking transformed into their angelic forms as the blonde whipped her panties around, as they transformed into Backlace. The Goth removed one of her stockings as it transformed into one of her striped swords, as her and her sister's halo and angel wings appeared. Sonic activated his angelic ring as his blue-white aura surrounded his body, and his shimmering halo appeared over his head._

"Alright you three! IT'S GO TIME! Now GO AND DESTORY THAT MOTHERFOCKER!", demanded Garterbelt while waving his hand and pointing at the door. Sonic and the girls looked at one another and smirked before dashing out of the church and hopping into See Through, roughly five seconds later it was already down the highway.

_**~ Meanwhile in a coffee shop in north Daten ~**_

The demon sisters were enjoying a nice cup of coffee after dealing with their failed attempt to avenge their father and boss. Kneesocks began to ponder just what Sonic had said to her that very day…

_**~ Flashback ~**_

"_You guys should've known from the get go that he was gonna betray you. Sure you and your sister may be demons, but do you really have to work for a slimeball like that?", asked the hedgehog in a serious tone._

"_SILENCE YOU BLUE FOOL! Corset was not a slimeball even though he punished us in ways you cannot imagine.", growled Kneesocks._

"_If he was torturing you and your sister that badly, then why didn't you guys leave him when you both had the chance?!", hissed Sonic._

_**~ Flashback END ~**_

She then laid her head on the table as Scanty glanced at her with a look on concern on her face. "What's the matter?", she asked her troubled sister.

"What if he's right…?", Kneesocks mumbled while covering her face with her arm in depression.

"Uh, what if who's right my dear sister?", asked Scanty.

"Sonic…", she muttered, "What if he's right about this…? Was our own father really going to betray us like this?" Scanty growled a bit under her breath before speaking compassionately to her sister.

"Well my sister…", she spoke, "I can't say that he was, and I can't say that he wasn't. And as much as I hate to admit what he said…some of it is true…"

"Yes, but still…where do we go from here? Is this what we high class demon commanders have been reduced to?", asked Kneesocks.

"Sure seems like it…", said a voice that caused the demon sisters to jump. Both Scanty and Kneesocks looked around the coffee shop before hastily getting out of their chair. Suddenly a shadowy looking figure appeared behind the girls as they were still trying to figure out who it was who responded to their question. Kneesocks sensed something within her presence as she whipped off one of her kneesocks, and transformed it into one of her black and gold scythes.

She swung it directly behind her as it clashed against a giant black and gold shuriken. "Who are you?!", growled Scanty as she transformed her revolvers and pointed them at the shadowy figure that was behind her sister.

The figure revealed itself to be the demon with orange hair while having a set of rings on both of his arms, as well as his legs. "Sorry for the scare ladies.", he said in a smirk, "But I overheard you talking about the one who killed Corset in battle…"

"Even if we were, what would you know about it…?!", asked Kneesocks defensively.

"Because my dear…you're not the only one who has a bone to pick with this being you call…Sonic.", replied Rings. The demon sisters had a surprised look on their face after hearing this.

"W-Wait a moment you.", said Scanty, "Why in the world would you have a bone to pick with Sonic…?"

"What has he done to you to make you want to kill him before we get the chance to do it…?", wondered Kneesocks as she lowered her scythe. Rings lowered his shuriken as it transformed back into one of the rings on his arms. "Heh…he hasn't done anything to me…", he replied while folding his arms and smirking.

"Then why are you after him?", asked Scanty.

"I'm only following orders from my master. He's the one who really wants to kill him…", the orange haired demon replied. Scanty and Kneesocks looked at each other for a moment before scratching their heads in confusion…

"Sister, I'm not sure I follow this…", said Scanty.

"Apparently he's here to eliminate Sonic because his master wanted him to. But we don't even know who he or his master even is.", replied Kneesocks while scratching her head. Rings let off a loud groan as he folded his arms in somewhat of a frustrated manner.

"If you wanted to know my name all you had to do is ask.", he said.

"Then what is it, might we ask…?!", asked Scanty with a tint of frustration.

"My name is Rings; an S-Ranked demon commander who's a member of an organization called 'Hell's Angels'. My leader's name goes by Lord Ducktape, as he is the S-Class demon in charge of this organization. So now that you know who I am, who might the two of you be…?", asked Rings.

"We are Scanty and Kneesocks! High class demon commanders!", they both said in unison.

"Interesting…", Rings said in sarcasm while sweat dropping.

"D-Don't scoff at us! We're just as powerful as you S-Classed demons and we'll prove it!", growled Scanty.

"If you think you've got the guts for it why don't you try us and find out!", added Kneesocks. Rings just closed his eyes as he turned around and made his way towards the exit of the shop, however he let off a small burst of his demon aura before leaving. This caused the demon sisters to flinch in fear as they never realized just how strong Rings truly was…

"…Normally I would break the both of you in half for lashing your tongue at me like that. However, I don't have time to play with weaklings like you for the moment. So I'll be leaving now…" The orange haired demon walked out of the coffee shop as Scanty and Kneesocks had shocked looks on their faces. It was almost as if trying to get revenge on Sonic was a suicide mission of itself, as they just witnessed Rings' overwhelming demonic powers.

"My sister…", Kneesocks said timidly, "If we're not careful…we might not live to see another day."

"I think you may be right Kneesocks.", Scanty replied in the same fashion.

"Perhaps we should sit this one out and call it a day?", questioned Kneesocks.

"…Indeed.", was Scanty's reply.

_**~ To Sonic, Panty, and Stocking ~**_

See Through stopped at an open intersection that seemed like it was under construction of some kind. Sonic and the girls got out as they tried to figure out what was going on. "I see the 'Under Construction' signs but where's the construction crew…?", wondered Sonic as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You're askin' da wrong chick dude. I don't even have a fockin' clue where the hell everybody is…", shooed Panty.

"Well they can't be too far. Maybe they're probably on their lunch break or something.", said Stocking.

"That was gonna be my next guess.", replied the blonde.

"Anyway, where's this demon lackey we're supposed to be looking for…? Garter said that he'd be arriving somewhere in the city…", said the hedgehog. Panty and Stocking wondered the same exact thing as the trio walked around the constructed intersection of the city. Suddenly the Goth sensed something as whatever she sensed was heading for Sonic.

"GET DOWN BABE!", she yelled as she tackled the blue hedgehog. An object went sailing over both of their heads as it flew off into the distance, the blonde glanced at the object as it was going away. While she scratched her head in confusion Stocking was helping Sonic off the ground.

"W-What the heck was that?!", stammered the hedgehog.

"That's what the fock I wanna know…", replied Panty.

"Whatever that thing was, it almost fockin' killed us!", growled Stocking. Suddenly Sonic's angelic ring started glowing as it picked up a strange aura, he turned around and saw the same object that almost killed him and Stocking, land in the hands of the figure that stood before them. The girls turned around behind them and saw the same figure that Sonic did, and assumed that it was the one who threw the object that almost killed them…

"Demon…", growled Sonic.

"Wha? How do you know that?", asked the blonde.

"Look at the color scheme of that weapon that almost killed us…", he replied as he pointed at the object the figure was holding. It was a giant black and gold shuriken; the same one that the demon sisters dealt with at the coffee shop. The figure had a smirk on its face as it stepped out from the shadows, thus revealing its orange hair and crimson skin.

"Damn babe, you were right.", said Stocking.

"Told ya.", replied Sonic. The demon carried his shuriken through his shoulder with his arm through the loop, while slowly approaching the trio still with a nasty smirk on his face. "So your him…", he said in a dark tone, "The one they call…Sonic…"

"Yeah? And who wants to know?!", the hedgehog said defensively while raising a brow and clutching his fists.

"So you're the dick that almost killed my sister and Sonic huh?! If you're here to say I'm sorry then fock that! We're way passed pissed off now!", growled Panty as she whipped out Backlace.

"No dear, you have me sadly mistaken. That's just my way of saying hello…", replied the demon.

"Are you fockin' kidding me?! Tryin' to cut our damn heads off will get your demon ass whipped around here!", growled the Goth.

"I don't exactly take kindly to those who try to kill my friends, especially the woman I love!", added Sonic as his angelic aura started to appear as well as his halo over his head. Rings was a tad surprised but not to the point where he would back away from such a heavenly power, in fact it was quite the opposite to him. He let off an evil chuckle as he folded his arms as he looked at the trio.

"I see…", he said to them, "So do the three of you; The Panty and Stocking Anarchy sisters as well as Sonic, really think you can lock horns with an S-Class elite like me?"

"WE DON'T THINK BITCH WE KNOW!", growled the blonde as she shot off a bullet from Backlace. Rings just tilted his head to the left as the bullet went right past him, not even grazing him at least. "…What in the fock?!", Panty said in disbelief as she had a poker face expression.

"Move, I got this!", said Stocking as she whipped out Stripe 1 and swung a downward slash. The slicing shockwave was heading for the demon as he sidestepped out of the way, thus making it hit an after image of himself. Afterwards Rings spun in a 360 motion before standing still while looking at the trio again. The angels couldn't believe that both of their attacks missed…

"Heh-heh-heh…guns and swords? Is that the best you angels can do?", shrugged Rings with a smug look on his face. Sonic took a knee as his angelic aura fanned out slightly, then took off charging at the orange haired demon with fury in his eyes. He launched a right hook to the demon's face only for Rings to stop it and counter with a knee thrust to the hedgehog's abdomen. The impact knocked Sonic on the ground for a few minutes but used a little breakdance maneuver to bounce back up.

"You think that's gonna stop me?!", he growled, "THINK AGAIN PAL!" Sonic launched a left punch as Rings dodged it, then Sonic used a sweep kick move to try and knock the demon down to the ground. However Rings did a backflip causing Sonic to miss, but the speedy blue angelic hedgehog refused to give up. With his halo still active Sonic launched a punch and roundhouse combination, as Rings dodged the punch and blocked the roundhouse.

"Fast, but foolish!", mocked the demon as he launched an uppercut to Sonic's chin; however a smirk appeared on his face as he used a swift swaying move and spun around the demon.

"HA! Who's foolish now?!", growled the hedgehog as he launched a heavenly uppercut to the demon's back, only to have it blocked by one of the blades of the giant shuriken he was carrying over his shoulder. Panty and Stocking were getting a bit irritated with what was going on so they entered into the fray as well.

"Stockin'? This guy's a total asshole…", groaned the blonde.

"So what do ya wanna do about it…?", asked the Goth.

"Easy ass answer; go balls out like we always fockin' do.", smirked Panty.

"Let's rock! My man needs me.", replied Stocking.

_**~ "FLY AWAY" plays in the background ~**_

"_**O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness…"**_

"_**O evil spirit drifting between those born of Heaven and Earth…"**_

"_**May the thunderous power from the garments of these holy delicate maidens, strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger! Shattering your loathsome impurities and returning you from once you came!"**_

"_**REPENT YOU MOTHERFOCKER!"**_

Panty and her sister reintroduced their weapons but this time had two of what they had; the blonde with twin Backlace and the Goth with Stripes 1 and 2. Sonic dodged another right hook from Rings as the hedgehog tried to strike back with a breakdancing spin kick, only to have that dodged by the demon.

"I see, you're much faster than I thought you would be…", said Rings while having a smirk on his face.

"Goes to show ya to never judge a book by its cover!", the hedgehog replied. Finally with a small window of luck Sonic managed to stun Rings in the head with a Homing Smash, as the demon stumbled back a bit for a few seconds. That was Panty and Stocking's cue to go in for the attack. "NOW GIRLS!", shouted Sonic as the sisters sprang into action.

While Rings was staring to come to, the Goth made an upward slash at the orange haired demon. Somehow he did another 360 pivot as Stocking only stuck the shuriken hanging over his shoulder. She made several slashes and strikes at the demon as he was having slight difficulty dodging each strike.

This made her smirk just a bit.

"Don't get cocky young angel, you have yet to see my true powers.", said Rings in a slightly irritated tone.

"Oh really? They way you're lookin' now tells me your ass is outta breath.", smirked Stocking as she made another slash at Rings. Sonic and Panty went into a tag team effort as they charged at the demon while Stocking was keeping him distracted. "Ready blue n' sexy?!", shouted the blonde.

"Do you always have to use the word 'sex' in every sentence…?", muttered the hedgehog. Rings dodged another slash from the gothic swordswoman as he felt Sonic and the blonde rapidly approaching his position. "_(I didn't think I'd have to use it this soon…but they're not leaving me much choice…)_", he thought to himself. After deflecting yet another strike from Stocking Anarchy, Rings crosses both of his arms before forcing them out over his head. Upon doing so a burst of demonic energy forced the trio away from him as they slammed into nearby walls, afterwards the demon removed the shuriken off his shoulder and placed it in his hand.

"Heh-heh-heh…I see the three of you are fighting quite well than I had hoped. But now it's time to finish this…", he said in a dark tone as his pointy glowing red tail appeared. He whipped off one of his rings on his other hand as it transformed into another black and gold giant shuriken, then held them away from his face as he was prepared to fight seriously. Sonic and the girls managed to get up as they sensed the aura within Rings, slowly starting to increase.

"Damn, this guy's a fockin' ass!", growled Panty.

"And I thought those demon sister whores were annoying as fock!", added Stocking as Sonic helped her up to the ground.

"If this guy's gonna start fighting seriously, then maybe we should too.", stated the hedgehog. The trio approached Rings as he crossed his arms in an attempt to throw both shuriken at the same time.

"Ah, so you're back are you?", he said with a sneer, "I was hoping you three were going to make this just a bit interesting for me."

"Trust me pal, you ain't seen nothin' yet!", smirked Sonic as he went into a horse stance. The girls knew exactly what he was about to do, as his angelic aura started to build rapidly around his body as his quills started dancing in the air. His halo started shimmering brightly than before as his fur started to flicker before slowly changing over to a shining white color. A few minutes later the ground started shaking as a sparkling aura started to appear around Sonic's body, the last time he felt this way was during the ghost wolf fight as well as the battle with Corset.

All the sudden a burst of angelic energy appeared as Sonic's fur was completely white, and angel wings began to form from his back. His quills grew slightly as his eyes were changing into an indigo color, before his angelic aura was now a golden-white. Now his halo was brighter than the sun itself as Rings used one of his giant shuriken to cover his eyes from the light.

"This power…", he said in angst, "Could this be the power that defeated Corset?" Suddenly Sonic let off a war cry as his angel wings spanned out before another burst of angelic energy, shot out from his body. Then he stood with his legs apart while clenching both of his fists. The girls already knew that Angel Sonic had taken over the rest of the battle, so they decided to sit back and watch.

"Heh, it's all over for him now…", smirked Panty.

"My baby's gonna kick his ass sooo hard.", giggled Stocking. Rings moved the shuriken from his face as he looked at the shimmering angelic being that stood before him; Sonic's fur and wings was glistening white as his eyes were indigo, and his halo and aura were sparkling and golden-white. He slowly approached the orange haired demon with a small smirk on his face…

"I told ya you haven't seen nothin' yet.", he said as he let his angelic aura fan out slightly with each step. Rings clenched as he was starting to get a little frustrated; his master had never told him of this special ability before, as his confidence started to shrink suddenly. The demon shook off the fear as he was still prepared to fight Sonic either way.

"I'm impressed…you're stronger than I thought.", Rings said with a small smirk. Sonic just looked at the demon like he doesn't have a chance in Hellsmonkey of beating him. "That's a nice thought.", snickered Sonic, "Too bad I can't say the same about you though."

"Nice one babe.", snickered Stocking.

"Burn motherfocker…", snickered Panty. Rings glanced at the girls who were laughing at him as a tick mark appeared on his forehead. He flung one of the giant shuriken at them as Sonic intercepted it and blew it away into pieces. The demon now had a 'What in the hell?!' look on his face afterwards.

"Hey dude, your beef's with me! Not them!", he growled as Rings started backing up slowly. The demon whipped off another ring from his left arm as it transformed into a giant shuriken, before holding it in his hand. He then held them both like he was about to throw them…

"Well then Sonic…I suppose it's time you see just what an S-Class demon can truly do!", smirked Rings as he was in his battle pose while holding two giant shuriken. The angelic hedgehog stood in his pose as both his aura and Rings' aura were fanning out from each other's body.

"We sure will…", smirked Sonic as he glared at the orange haired demon.

**END!**

**Heaven Coins needed: 956,700**

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_

**A.N: Angel Sonic is back and ready to rumble! The conclusion to the fight with Rings is about to begin, as both he and Sonic go all out with the fate of Daten City on the line. As for Ducktape, there's still so much that has yet to be told about him. Other than the fact that he's Corset's son…**

**Onto some other news; now that 2013's around the corner, I'm thinking of doing a story about obsession, suspense, and forbidden romance centered around Sonic and Hazuki from **_**Moonphase**_**. It'll be called **_**"Forbidden Fruit: A Vampire's Love"**_** The date is unknown but it'll be quite an exciting tale.**

**Anyway it's snowing outside so I'm gonna look at it for a while, and get back to this story another day. So I'll catch you guys later alright? Cool!**


	6. Ep 6: Coins & A Secret Spy!

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

** Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt: One Million Heavens! **

**Episode 6: **Coins & A Secret Spy!

Angel Sonic stared Rings dead in the eye as the two exchanged glares at one another, as their auras increased by leaps and bounds with each passing second. The angelic hedgehog stood in his fighting pose while the orange haired demon held two giant shuriken in each hand. "So who's gonna make the first move? You or me?", asked Sonic with a small smirk on his face.

Rings started circling around the hedgehog while gripping his black and gold weapons, as he was starting to do the very same. "Heh…I see you're eager to end this aren't you…?", said the demon.

"Nah, I just don't like waiting for a long time. It's boring.", replied Sonic as he circled the demon. The girls stood waiting on the sidelines wondering what the hedgehog was going to do next, or course Stocking was a bit excited to see what Sonic was going to do…

"Ugh, when is someone gonna throw a punch or somethin'…?", groaned Panty as she had a bored expression on her face.

"Wait a sec' Panty. He's waiting for that dick wad to make the first move, then when he does he'll finish him off in a snap!", the Goth said with a hint of excitement.

"Well that would make sense…", said the blonde, "But I hope he can end this fast, cuz' I got a date tonight which is gonna end with his banana in my split." Back on the battlefield Sonic and Rings kept circling one another while still keeping their auras where they want them. Pretty soon the demon threw both shuriken at the hedgehog as he defected them, and launched them high into the air.

"You're MINE!", shouted Sonic as he lunged for Rings and launched a right hook to the demon's face. The demon barely dodged it as the hedgehog's knuckles came a half an inch to his own cheek, suddenly Sonic thrusted his left knee into the demon's abdomen. The impact was enough to knock the wind out of him as Rings went sailing and crashing into a building, the angelic hedgehog landed on bended knee as he looked up and saw Rings coming back to his position.

"You're DEAD!", growled the orange haired demon as he launched a fierce left hook to the hedgehog; only to have him miss as Sonic teleported behind him. Rings did a handstand and flipped into the air as Sonic tried to sweep kick him, but failed. Then the demon whipped off another ring from his arm as it transformed into another giant shuriken, he threw it at Sonic as the hedgehog thrusted both his palms at the weapon. While gritting his teeth he forced it back at Rings as the demon sidestepped out of the way, then the hedgehog went straight for him with a roundhouse kick. The demon tried to block it but Sonic spun around and threw another roundhouse at him, he tried blocking that one but the hedgehog ended up using a reverse roundhouse as it smacked Rings right in the face.

"Not through!", shouted Sonic as the impact of the kick left the demon totally defenseless. The hedgehog launched a punch to his abdomen that was quickly followed by a knee thrust, and finished off with a right leg throw. Rings slammed into the pavement below as some spit flew out of his own mouth, battered and beaten, the demon still had just a little more fight left into him.

As Angel Sonic landed on the ground, Rings glared at him from the corner of his eye. Though his clothes were damaged quite a bit, he didn't appear to be as upset as he should be. "You're stronger than I thought…", he growled, "It's been over 50 years since I've fought against someone of great power like this…" With his aura, halo, and angel wings still present and active; Sonic stood standing as Rings was trying to make his way up off the ground.

"Look dude, I've held back as long as I could. But if we keep this up I can't promise anything anymore!", stated Sonic as he gripped his right fist. The orange haired demon glared at the hedgehog as if he's had enough, the now desperate Rings whipped of not one; but two rings from both of his legs as they transformed into giant shuriken. He held them in both of his hands as he now has a total of four giant shuriken in his possession.

"Whoa…looks like someone's pissed…", said Panty.

"So much for being an S-Class demon…he's more like an S-Class asshole if ya ask me.", snickered Stocking. The orange haired demon let off a war cry as he flung all four shuriken at the angelic hedgehog. Sonic just stood there with a glare in his eyes, as the shuriken that were coming directly at him…instantly fell to pieces. A more than frustrated look appeared on Rings' face as he could not believe what just happened. Angel Sonic then approached the demon as he fell to the ground with a frustrated yet horrified look on his face…

"I told you didn't I?", smirked the hedgehog, "If we kept this up I couldn't promise anything anymore." The demon backed away slowly as he could believe just how strong Sonic had truly become, he had been made a fool of…and couldn't do anything about it. "I don't believe this!", he growled, "J-Just who are you anyway?! And, how can you have this power?!" Rings was now backed up into a wall of a building as Sonic continued approaching him.

"Y'know…as much as I would like to keep up this little game, it's getting really tiresome. So I'll give ya a choice; leave now and never return to this city again, or get a one way trip back to the hellhole you came from!", said Sonic. The demon gritted his teeth as he still had two rings left on his ankles, a small smirk played across his face as he whipped off one of them as it transformed into a black and gold shuriken.

"Heh-heh-heh…you're a fool to think I would give up so easily like this.", he growled, "But now…" Rings paused in mid-sentence as he gripped the shuriken before throwing it at Sonic, only for him to smash it into pieces and grab the demon before flinging him high into the air. The hedgehog then cupped his hands together as he fired off a powerful blast on angelic energy in the direction he threw Rings in…

"REPENT MOTHERFOCKER!", he shouted as the blast connected with the orange haired demon as he was caught up in it. After it pierced through his body, Rings gritted his teeth before let off a cry of heavenly pain.

"GAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

_****BOOOM!****_

The demon exploded just as a ghost would, as the remaining rings that the demon had with him fell from the sky. The angelic hedgehog picked up the ring as he looked at it for a moment. "_(Rings…I assume because he had these…that must've been what his name was…)_", he thought to himself. Suddenly Sonic's form changed back to normal as his wings, aura, and halo faded away and disappeared all at the same time. Panty and Stocking rushed out from the sidelines as the Goth went to catch the hedgehog before he collapsed on the ground.

"I gotta say blue, you really did a number on that guy…", said the blonde.

"Well at least he's dead and won't come back to bother our ass anymore. But still…" Stocking trailed off as he looked at the sleeping hedgehog that was in her arms, a small smile appeared on her face as she was proud of just how strong Sonic had become…

_**~ About 10 minutes later ~**_

While Sonic was fast asleep in Stocking's room, she and Panty were downstairs in the chapel as they filled Garter in on what happened. "Damn! So he actually beat him?", asked the afro preacher while raising a brow.

"Yup. He kicked that asshole's ass big time.", shrugged the blonde.

"Did he actually say that he was an S-Class demon or something like that?", wondered the Goth.

"Feh, what I saw out there was pure S-Class shit.", Panty said bluntly.

"You're probably right, he did talk too damn much which is probably why Sonic was able to own him so quickly…", Stocking said nonchalantly. Suddenly there was a knock at the door as Garterbelt left the pulpit to answer it, to no one's surprise it happened to be Brief…again.

"Hey Garter! Girls! Did I catch you guys at a bad time?", asked the boy. While Panty and Stocking were waving their hands and saying "Yes", Garter looked in their direction for a bit before turning back to Brief.

"Nah, we were just talking. C'mon in.", he said. Brief walked in as Garter went back to the pulpit to figure out how the rest of the battle turned out, that thought was soon lost as the boy was reading something off of the newspaper. "Okay Geek Boy, we'll bite…what the hell are you readin' anyways…?", asked Panty with a depanned expression.

"Oh, hey Panty! Just something in the paper about a government helicopter coming to Daten City from Station City.", replied the boy.

"No flippin' way, lemme see!", Stocking said anxiously. The three of them read the paper about someone from Station City, is coming to Daten City on a secret government helicopter. It also mentioned something about a special agent ambassador coming to the city, as she is on a special mission but little is known about what mission it could be. The girls and Brief pondered of why a government copter would come to Daten City in the first place, then they thought that maybe it might have something to do with Sonic.

But what would he have to do with a copter from the government coming for him? Maybe he might be a special spy and that the government's coming to take him back, or maybe he could be a special liability for them about something that's top secret.

Meanwhile in the Goth's bedroom, Sonic slowly started to open his eyes as he looked to his left and right. "Oh…wow…I must be back at the church…", he said in a soft tone. The hedgehog slowly got out of bed as he made his way to his feet, he sat up in the bed while rubbing his head after the battle with Rings. He suddenly heard voices downstairs as they were making their way towards the Goth's room.

"Stocking…", the hedgehog said as the bedroom door of the girl slowly opened. Brief and the girls entered into the room and found the blue hedgehog sitting up in the bed, mostly conscious and awake.

"Hey blue. How ya feelin'?", asked Panty in her usual tone.

"Hey Sonic! The girls told me the news about that battle you had with that demon, so uh…I hope you're okay and all that.", said the boy.

"Yeah dude, but no worries here. I'm okay…", said the hedgehog. Stocking sat next to Sonic as she wrapped her arm around him, as she kissed him on the cheek. "Hey sugar, you kinda passed out on us after you sent that demon dick packin'. So we came up here to see if you were okay.", the girl said in a soft tone. Sonic smiled at her as he hugged his gothic girlfriend.

"Aww, that's sweet.", he replied in a smile, "You guys are gonna make a guy cry over here."

"I hate to break up this little moment you're having, but we've got some things we need to discuss…", said Panty as she snatched the newspaper from Brief and handed it to Sonic. The hedgehog grasped the paper as he started reading the headline for it…

"Government discovers weird coins in the weapons vault at the G.U.N headquarters in Station City. Special Agent; Rouge the Bat, is sent to Daten City as evidence of these mysterious coins is traced back to it. Details and follow-ups on the next page…" Brief and the girls stood scratching their heads as Sonic's eyes widened the moment he saw that name.

"Umm…who da fock is Rouge…?", wondered the blonde in confusion.

"Well from what the paper said, she's a special agent for the government.", Brief replied.

"No one asked you geek turd.", groaned Panty.

"He's right.", said Sonic as he stood up on the ground, "Rouge is a special agent that works for G.U.N, though when they give her assignments she doesn't always take em' as serious as she should…"

"Ha! Like someone else I know.", snickered Stocking.

"OH SHUT UP!", growled Panty while folding her arms.

"Still, why would they send her to Daten City to collect evidence on the heaven coins you guys have been collecting for a while…?", asked the boy.

"That's exactly what I wanna know!", answered the hedgehog.

"Well they said that they'd send a government chopper here, so I guess we could just wait for it or something.", suggested the Goth while shrugging her shoulders.

"Too late for that.", Panty said.

"How come?", asked Sonic.

"Looks like the bitch is already here.", replied the blonde. Helicopter noises were heard as the group made their way downstairs as Garterbelt was trying to figure out what the noise was as well. "Why the hell do I hear a chopper outside…?!", he groaned.

"Duh doofus, that's what we're gonna find out!", Panty answered back. Sonic and the others opened the doors of the church as they saw a black government helicopter descend and land on the lawn of the church. The blades slowly stopped spinning as the side door of the chopper started to open. The group along with the afro preacher saw a female figure step out of the craft, as she was escorted by a G.U.N associate. She had bat ears as well as white gloves, a black leather outfit with a heart shaped bra, and boots that matched the color of her gloves. Yes. The figure that stood before Sonic, Brief, as well as Garter and the angels was…the one and only, Rouge the Bat.

Brief blushed a moment as Sonic stood with his arms crossed. "Heh, I should've known…", he said in his usual tone; though not surprised to see her here even though this was actually her first time in Daten City. Rouge's eyes widened for a quick second as she recognized Sonic standing in front of her.

"Oh, my. Look who it is? It's been a while since we've crossed paths hasn't it blue…?", she said in her usual flirtatious tone.

"Yep. It sure has…", replied the hedgehog as he rolled his eyes.

"Now c'mon Sonic, you can give a gal a better greeting than that.", pouted the bat. The hedgehog groaned only for a moment before greeting Rouge just a bit nicer.

"Well Rouge; this is Panty and Stocking, and behind them is Brief and Garterbelt.", he said.

"P-Pleasure to meet you miss, uh, Rouge! S-So I guess you're a secret a-agent, r-right?", stammered Brief as he was blushing wildly while greeting the bat. Rouge nodded her head as the Anarchy sisters introduced themselves.

"So you're Rouge huh? Well I'm Panty and dats my sister Stockin'.", said the blonde.

"Panty and Stocking? Hmm…those sound like stripper names if you think about it…", pondered Rouge.

"And she calls herself a secret agent? Are you kidding me?! Just look at that outfit she's wearing!", Stocking whispered to her lover.

"I know it's hard to believe sweets, but she's actually more skilled than ya think. Not to mention she's also a master jewel thief as well.", Sonic whispered back.

"So uh, what brings you to dis city of ours if ya don't mind me askin'…?", asked Garterbelt.

"Well, the boys back home picked up a trail of these weird looking coins in the security vault. So we traced their source all the way here to the city. Speaking of which; what do you guys call these coins anyway…?", asked Rouge as she held one of them in her hand.

"Heaven coins.", answered Garter.

"Heaven coins?", questioned the bat.

"You got it. You see, Panty and Stocking here are angels that fell outta Heaven and need them to get back inside. So far I've been helping them out for over six months now, collecting the coins so they can gain access back into the gates of Heaven.", Sonic explained.

"Not only dat, but after Heaven's Comet smashed against da volcano behind us, it scattered about a million of dem' buggers from here to Timbuktu. So Sonic and da angels have been collectin' em' since then.", added the afro priest.

"So what's up? Are you telling us that there's more heavens in the security vault?", asked Stocking.

"Well if ya'll don't believe me you can come back to Station City and see for yourselves.", stated Rouge. The G.U.N associate saluted the gang as he escorted Rouge back on the chopper, as its blades started spinning once the pilot started the engine. "You guys comin' or what?", shrugged the bat as Sonic looked at the girls…

"So what are ya thinkin'…?", asked the Goth as she looked at Panty.

"Eh, fock. Let's go.", shrugged the blonde.

_**~ Station City: Tails' Workshop ~**_

The little fox boy was tinkering away at his newest invention while running a few tests on it; so far the tests have been going good, as he hasn't had any malfunctions so far. A little while later there was a small knock at the door.

"Oh! I wonder who that could be…?", he said as he thought it might have been Sonic or the angels as he happily went to the door. As soon as he opened it a drop of sweat and a nervous look appeared on his face. Standing at the front of his door happened to be the archrivals of the Anarchy sisters as they looked the fox boy straight in the eye.

"C-C-Can I h-help y-you?", Tails said with a shiver. The demon sisters looked at one another before turning back to Tails, they then dropped to their knees as they started crying. A stammered look appeared on his face as he was trying to figure out why they were crying.

"H-Hey! What's wrong? Why are you two crying like that?", the fox asked. Scanty looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "B-Because…_**sniffle**_…we need your help!", she replied. Within that very moment Tails recognized the demon sisters, as he had saw them six months back when they played volleyball with Sonic, Panty, and Stocking.

"Hold on…y-you're those demon sisters that I saw six months ago when you came here to the beach right?", said the fox boy.

"Y-Yes…we're the ones…", sniffled Kneesocks.

"Un…well, what do you two want?", asked Tails rather confused tone.

"Well, you see…my sister and I were wondering if you could help us.", replied Scanty while still sniffling.

"We wanted to apologize for our behavior during that volleyball game, a-after we threw those ghosts at you g-guys.", added Kneesocks while sobbing a little.

"We really didn't mean it you know, we just wanted to enjoy the game that's all…", Scanty said while wiping more tears away. Tails thought back to that day; as he remembered all those ghosts that Sonic and the others had to deal with after the match. Though slightly PO'd about the incident, the fox boy let off a long sigh as the demon sisters kept on crying while holding each other.

"_(What would Sonic do…?)_", he thought as he was slowly starting to feel sorry for the girls. Tails then shook his head as he looked at Scanty and Kneesocks for the moment. "Okay…I'll let Sonic know you guys are sorry and that we forgive you for what happened…", he said dryly.

"Ah! W-Well…t-thank you so much, we really a-appreciate it.", replied the older Akuma.

"But uh, T-Tails was it? C-Could we not let Sonic know about this?", asked Kneesocks.

"Wha? But, how come?", asked the fox.

"It's only for…s-safety measures purposes. And also because he hates us…", replied Scanty.

"O-Only because we've been hounding him these last few months, a-after the day he killed our father. We haven't b-been the same since that battle six m-months ago…", Kneesocks added. Tails' eyes widened after hearing what the demon sisters said; at the same time he thought about what Sonic told him about the battle with Corset…

"_(Wait a sec'…so…the demon that Sonic told me that he killed, was these girls' father?! I know the book I read mentioned him in the prophecy as well as Sonic, but…)_" Tails looked at the demon sisters again as they started crying and hugging each other once more. The fox closed his eyes as a drop of sweat appeared on his forehead. "_(Sonic's not gonna be happy with me about this…)_", he thought to himself.

_**~ Elsewhere at G.U.N Headquarters in southeastern Station City ~**_

Rouge used her government clearance card as the front doors opened up, as she along with Sonic, the angels, and Brief went inside. "Wow…I've never been in a secret government headquarters before…", said the geek in awe.

"I wonder how much secret agent gadgets they got in here…?", wondered Stocking while holding her bone kitten in her arms.

"The government carries everything from small laser guns to big boy machines like bomb launchers. They're known for having the most well defended headquarters in the nation, that I know for sure.", said Rouge.

"Y'know for an exotic dancer you sure know a lot about this stuff.", said Panty.

"Um, she's actually a secret agent.", said Brief while correcting the blonde.

"Wasn't talkin' to you, ass nut!", groaned the blonde.

"Hey, chill out!", shooed Sonic to the blonde and Brief as he turned to Rouge. "Anyway…where did you say those heaven coins were located? In a secret vault right?", he asked her.

"Yep. We should be arriving to it in a few minutes.", she replied. After her and the others walked through a corridor of the base, they found a door with the G.U.N logo on it. Rouge took out her government card and swiped it on the side as the automated password confirm came up. After whispering it into the speaker the doors opened as she and the group went inside, there was another hallway where two guards were standing by another door.

"Hey guys.", waved the bat girl, "I brought some help to solve our little problem…" The guards acknowledged the girl as they typed in the secret code on the door they were guarding, soon the door opened up as Sonic and the others spotted heaven coins all over the room. The hedgehog took out his coin tracker as he scanned the entire room from top to bottom…

"Ah? And what's that little beauty you've got there?", asked Rouge.

"It's a special coin tracker that I got from Garter, that allows me to track down any heaven coins that we run into like these.", replied the hedgehog.

"So, how many do you think there are in here…?", Brief wondered.

"Don't ask me, I don't even have a fockin' clue…", shrugged Panty.

"What's it say Sonic?", asked Stocking while a small smile on her face. He scanned the room one more time as he looked up at the coin tracker with a small smirk on his face…

"If the secret vault is this size…we're looking at a possible 30,000 here…", he replied. What Rouge and the others stepped in was the security vault of the G.U.N headquarters, however…they never thought it would be this big…

**To Be Continued!**

**Heaven Coins needed: 956,700**

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_

**A.N: Rouge's debut! I wonder why Brief blushed the moment she introduced herself to him…? Does he have a crush? Or, could he be in love…? I'll leave that for you to decide. And what about Tails? Have the demon sisters really turned over a new leaf? Or are they using the boy to get back at Sonic? All this and more on the next episode!**

**BTW, episodes 10 and 11 of this installment will follow the untold story of the time Panty saved Knuckles' life in the filler story; **_**Tale of a Fallen Angel! **_**Until then, see ya'll later!**


	7. Ep 7: Coins & The Master Emerald!

_**~ Angel Island ~**_

We find our favorite knucklehead relaxing under the sun while enjoying a rather nice day off from guarding the ever-so-precious Master Emerald. There haven't been any attempts to steal it in the last few months which may strike somewhat odd, but for Knuckles, that just made doing his job much easier than it usually would. "Ahh…finally, some peace and quiet.", he smiled to himself, "As much as I like goin' on adventures with Sonic n' Tails and all that, I'd rather stay here where it's nice n' quiet…"

The echidna drifted fast asleep as he took a sip from his tropical drink before doing so, however the moment he fell asleep he heard a small "ching" that sounded like a coin. He woke up from his short slumber as he saw a coin land on his chest.

"What the heck is this?", he said as he examined the coin. Suddenly another coin fell from the sky and landed right at the echidna's feet, then another…and another. "Where the hell are all these coins comin' from?!", he stammered as he made his way to his feet. Knuckles scooped up at least nine or ten coins that fell in front of him, before he looked to the skies and saw a shower of coins fall on top of him. The red echidna laid face down in the ground as a tick mark appeared on the back of his head.

"So much for my day off…", he muttered as more coins continued to fall on the island.

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

** Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt: One Million Heavens! **

**Episode 7: **Coins & The Master Emerald!

Back at the G.U.N headquarters in Station City, Sonic along with Panty and Stocking entered the security vault and nabbed any heaven coins they could find. Rouge assisted the group too, as she used her bat wings to fly around the room and gather any heavens that happened to be laying around. "Sweet! There's some over here!", said the hedgehog in excitement as he grabbed them near an open safe inside the vault. Brief walked around the ground level of the vault as he looked around for any heaven coins that he might have seen.

He looked behind another open safe and found a few. "I-I found some over here you guys!", he said.

"Nab em' and keep lookin' Geek Boy!", Panty shouted back. Stocking used her angelic powers as her wings sprouted from her back, she flew up near an open area on the top floor of the vault as Rouge spotted her. "Any luck over there sweetie?", said the bat.

"Not sure. Hey Sonic! Are there anymore up here?", the girl called to her man. The hedgehog pointed the coin tracker right here Rouge and the Goth were flying and scanned the area, that's when he spotted yellow blinking spots all over the area.

"Yep! There's a tone of em' in the direction you're goin'!", smirked Sonic as he gave Stocking a thumbs up. A smile appeared on her face as she used her powers to fly up into the open area as Rouge followed behind her. Meanwhile Panty stayed on foot while carrying a bag of the heaven coins that she found. "Fock…these guys sure are a pain in the ass to get…", she grumbled as she made her way towards the exit of the vault.

Brief found some more near the area that he was in, as he was carrying a bag with all the coins that he found. He met up with Panty and Sonic near the front of the vault while Stocking and Rouge were still looking in their area for the rest of them. "Alright, so how many of em' did we find so far?", asked the blonde.

"About 14,500.", replied Sonic as he checked his tracker.

"So then the rest must still be inside that open area up above.", Brief said as he pointed upwards at the opening.

"Heh, if I know Stocking…she'll be outta there in a few minutes with the rest of em'.", Sonic said with a smirk on his face.

Meanwhile inside the area; Stocking and Rouge were gathering all the heaven coins that were in the area. It was surprising to see that the remaining ones were all there in the area, due to the size of it being a third of the size of the vault itself. The two then managed to collect the last few hundred that were still there, before flying from the open area and descending onto the ground of the vault.

"Well, we just found the rest of em'.", said the bat girl as she was carrying a bag with all the coins that she found, along with Stocking. Sonic scanned both bags that the girls had as the amount came up to the remainder of the sum, of the total amount of heaven coins collected. "Perfect! That's all of them!", shouted the hedgehog in excitement; as the sisters high-fived each other while Rouge relaxed her hands behind her head.

She then escorted the gang out from the security vault while pondering about the coins that she helped them collect. "So what do you guys call these coins again?", she asked them.

"Heaven coins. Of course we need them so the girls can go back to Heaven.", Sonic replied.

"And you say you need a million of em' just to get inside the pearly gates?", questioned Rouge.

"I know it sounds like a total pain in the ass; which it is by the way. But yep…", shrugged the blonde.

"Well at least we can add these 30,000 we found, which will put us 30,000 closer to what we need.", said Stocking.

"Heh, no kiddin'.", chuckled Sonic. Rouge led the group close towards the exit of the headquarters, when they heard a sudden crash outside. The hedgehog along with the others rushed out of the building as they found the citizens running and screaming from something. "Whoa…where's the fire?", said the bat girl nonchalantly as Sonic looked in the opposite direction of where the people were running.

He spotted a ghost-like ape that looked similar to King Kong, as it smashed and crashed a path of destruction through most of the city. "Heh…King Kong ain't got shit on me…", smirked Panty as she whipped out Backlace from under her white miniskirt.

"Oh? You keep a gun under your miniskirt?", said Rouge in surprise.

"Course I do, ya never know when ya might need it.", replied the blonde as she ran in the direction of the ghost ape. Stocking whipped off her blue and black stockings and transformed them into her stripped swords, before going after her sister. Now Rouge was really confused as she saw the Goth's stockings transform into weapons.

"_(Is that why he calls them Panty and Stocking?)_", she wondered as Sonic watched the girls go into action against the ghost ape.

_**~ "FLY AWAY" plays in the background ~**_

_Two silver poles appeared as Panty and Stocking transformed into their angelic forms, they stood in front of the poles as their angel wings and halos appeared. They started pole dancing for a bit while also doing a little striptease as well; Panty started slowly removing her panties while Stocking began to slowly remove her stockings, as they both prepared to recite their incantation…_

"_**O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness…"**_

"_**O evil spirit drifting between those born of Heaven and Earth…"**_

"_**May the thunderous power from the garments of these holy delicate maidens, strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger! Shattering your loathsome impurities and returning you from once you came!"**_

"_**REPENT YOU MOTHERFOCKER!"**_

At that very moment Panty aimed Backlace at the ghost ape, as she shot at it a few times. The bullets went through the ape's body as giant holes started to appear where the gunshot wounds were. Afterwards Stocking swung her katana in a downward motion as she slashed the ape several times, she then turned to Sonic and nodded her head.

"That's my cue!", he smirked as he dashed from where he was standing next to Rouge and Brief; while activating his Angel's Ring at the same time. His blue-white aura and halo appeared over his head, as he peeled out towards the ghost ape before spinning into a ball. He launched himself high into the air as he smashed through the ape's chest before landing out on the other side. Lights and flashes appeared all over the ghost ape's body, as he let out a cry of defeat at the hands of Sonic and the Anarchy sisters…

"_**OOH-OOH-AAAAAAAHHHH!**_"

_****BOOOM!****_

Another shower of heaven coins appeared as the ghost monkey blew up into billions of particles that fluttered into the sky, never to be seen again. While the sound of the church bell could be heard from afar, Sonic and the gang went to collect the heavens that were scattered all over.

"How do ya like that? 20,000 more on top of what we already have!", grinned the blue hedgehog.

"Ha! Those old farts from Heaven are makin' this too damn easy for us.", smirked Panty.

"Funny thing is, that ghost ape seemed to pop out of nowhere. Huh…wonder where it came from…?", Stocking pondered. (Unaware behind a building a dark figure with green eyes was watching the whole battle, it let off a low growl before disappearing into the shadows…)

"Okay, that was just plain weird…someone mind fillin' a gal in on what I just saw?", said Rouge as she folded her arms while sweat dropping. Brief came up to her as he explained the situation. "W-Well Rouge, you see…they're known as ghosts that the girls have to fight to get heaven coins from. Meaning that if they kill them, they collect the heaven coins that they leave behind."

"So that ugly ape looking thing that they just killed…was actually a ghost?", asked the bat girl.

"I know it's kinda hard to believe but yeah, it is.", the geek replied sheepishly. After Sonic and the girls gathered up all the coins they now had a grand total of 50,000 heaven coins they could take back home with them. It seemed like the task of collecting all one million heaven coins, wasn't much of a challenge at all to the heavenly trio. Rouge clapped her hands as she looked at the hedgehog and the others…

"Well guys, looks like the mystery coin case is solved. I knew I could count on you Sonic.", she said in her usual flirty tone.

"Sure. Why not.", shrugged the hedgehog.

"So, I'm guessing we can head back to Daten City now? I'm pretty sure Garter would be happy to hear that you found all these heaven coins and such.", Brief said.

"Well it ain't like we got nothin' better to do than to collect coins for that dickhead…", groaned Panty.

"Aw c'mon Panty we're doin' a pretty good job so far.", smiled Sonic while shrugging one shoulder.

"Babe's gotta point Pants, this is easier than takin' a sucker out of a baby.", said the Goth.

"Um, I think you meant to say 'candy'?", corrected Brief.

"Dude! Shut your fockin' piehole, we GET IT ALREADY!", growled Panty.

_**~ Oten City: The Section H-2 building ~**_

The dark figure known as Ducktape is now glancing into the crystal ball on his desk, as he watched the fight between Rings and the angels. A look of disappointment appeared on his face as he saw how the fight ended. "So Rings is dead…?", he said to himself in a low tone, "Useless fool…"

The front door of his office opened as a female demon with pink hair in pigtails, while wearing a black short dress and knee high boots came inside. She kneeled before Ducktape as he acknowledged it.

"Rise Whiplash.", he said to her, "How did the search go…?"

"Everything's goin' according to plan.", she replied, "We've already collected nearly all the pieces of Satan's Key, there's just three more to look for."

"Ah…well that makes me feel just a little bit better…", Ducktape replied.

"So, did Rings return yet?", asked Whiplash. Ducktape turned his chair sideways as it was facing the wall of the office. "No…he's dead…", was his reply as the demon girl's eyes widened suddenly.

"Wha?! Dead?! How?!", she stammered.

"He went after the pair of fallen angels known as Panty & Stocking, and died trying to fight them in the process. But…it was not the angels that defeated him…", he replied.

"Well if they didn't do it, then who?", shrugged the demon girl.

"He's known as the prophecy that killed my father…the one they call, Sonic the Hedgehog…", said the demon leader. Whiplash scratched her head as she has not even heard of him, but assume that he might be some trouble down the road.

"Okay, so…what the hell do you want me to do…?", asked Whiplash. Ducktape turned his chair around to face the pink haired demon girl before looking at her with his green eyes. "Try not to make the same blunder that Rings has done, however…if you have to fight off the fallen ones incase they're on to you…I will allow it. But you must not under any circumstances what so ever…fight that hedgehog. The power within him is stronger than you realize…", he replied.

"Yes my Lord. I understand…", bowed Whiplash as she left the office of the leader. He spun his chair back around as he closed his eyes, he knew sooner or later that he would have to cross paths with Sonic. As that very time…creeps closer and closer…

_**~ Daten City Church ~**_

After the government helicopter dropped off Sonic, Brief, and the angels, they got out of it as they bid Rouge a farewell before approaching the doors of the church. "Hey Garter! We're home with some heaven coins we found!", shouted Sonic as he opened up the doors and went inside carrying a bag. The afro preacher stood in front of the pulpit alongside a certain red figure…

"Well, well, ya'll just in time! There's someone here I want ya'll to meet.", he said in his usual tone. Sonic's eyes widened as he recognized the red figure, then he face-palmed as a smirk appeared across his face.

"Who would've guessed you'd be here…?", he said as the figure revealed itself to be his knucklehead friend. The echidna folded his arms as he smirked at Sonic.

"So, I guess I'm not the only one who gotta coin shower eh?", he said as Panty and her sister were bringing two more bags of coins in. They spotted Knuckles just as Brief was coming through the door, as they threw the coin bags in his direction while he struggled trying to carry them all by his lonesome.

"Hey! It's been a while huh red?", said Panty.

"You remember us don't cha? From that volleyball game we had with those demon skanks.", added Stocking. Knuckles pondered for a moment until something clicked into his mind about them…

"Oh yeah…Panty and Stocking, right?", he questioned, "Man, I guess it has been a while…"

"So what cha doin' in Daten City? We just ran into Rouge a little while ago before we got here.", shrugged the hedgehog causing Knuckles to sweat drop just a bit.

"I'm sure you did.", he replied, "I wonder what she made ya'll do…?"

"Well we went back to Station City with Sonic to find some heaven coins, cuz' we gotta get a million of em' to go back…", shrugged Panty. The echidna perked up as he clapped his hands. "Shoot! That's right, THAT'S the reason I came all the way over here.", he said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a few heaven coins he found and showed them to Sonic and the girls.

"What the heck?! Where did ya find these?", said the hedgehog in surprise.

"Believe it or not I found a bunch of em' all around my island, they fell from the sky and landed on my head while I was guarding the Master Emerald.", Knuckles replied.

"So there's some more of these on your island?", asked the Goth.

"Uh-huh.", replied the red echidna.

"Damn, and we just got back from finding the ones from that government building…", groaned Panty.

"Well I'm not tired from goin' out again, how about you Stocking baby?", smirked Sonic.

"You know me; I go where you go.", shrugged the Goth happily. Brief managed to make it to the center of the chapel with the three bags of heaven coins he had with him before collapsing from exhaustion. After Sonic along with Knuckles and Stocking dragged them towards the pulpit, they made their way out the door. "Hey! Lemme know how the search goes k?", waved Panty as Sonic was the last one out the door.

"Yup! We'll keep ya posted.", replied the hedgehog as he closed the door behind him.

_**~ Tails' Workshop ~**_

The demon sisters were watching Tails as he was finishing up his latest invention, they assisted the fox boy with anything that he needed to get his job done. "Hey Scanty? Could you hand me that turbo booster over there?", he asked the demoness.

"Sure sweetheart.", she replied as she reached over and picked it up and gave it to him. Kneesocks was watching him tinker away at his invention as if slightly interested by it. "So, is this something that you like to do as a hobby?", she asked.

"Well, I like to build things that'll help Sonic in the long run. So far I've tested out many of my inventions and so far I haven't had any problems what so ever.", replied the fox happily.

"Ooh, that's good to know. It would stink if any problems were to occur with your little inventions wouldn't it…?", said Scanty with a pout.

"Although I'm skilled in my craft there are some days where everything goes haywire…", sweat dropped the fox. The older Akuma scooted closer to her sister as they both watched Tails together. "He-he, I can't believe our plan is actually working! All we have to do is keep buttering the boy up and maybe he'll tell us any weaknesses that Sonic may have.", she whispered to Kneesocks.

"Yes but, let's not rush into this so hastily sister. Trust takes time to build.", she replied.

"You're right Kneesocks. Let's study him further and maybe learn from him, once we do that he'll be sure to trust us with anything.", Scanty replied.

_**~ Elsewhere on the northwestern side of Daten City ~**_

A figure wearing a brown robe was walking down an alleyway, when a small group of thugs approached her position. "Hey babe.", said one of them, "How about a fine girl like you chill with us for a bit eh?"

"Fock off douche, you're not even on my radar.", she growled as she pushed the thug aside. Another one pulled out a knife as he approached the figure. "Hey bitch! You heard da boss! He said that he wants you to chill with him, so that's what you're gonna do! Got it?!", he growled. The female figure turned around as she glared at the gang with her neon green eyes.

"I said, fock off…", she hissed as some demonic aura began to surround her body. Suddenly multiple whips swung out from underneath her cloak as they grasped all the thugs and hoisted them high into the air. They all screamed in pain because they were infused with fire that burned through their skin.

"L-Let us go!", hollered the leader thug, "We won't bother you no more okay?! J-Just let us down, we'll do whatever you say!"

"Huh…whatever you say?", she smirked at the group.

"Y-Yes!", cried the gang leader. The robed female figure brought the leader close to her using one of her grasping whips as she smirked at how much pain he was in, due to the whip burning through his own skin. "Alright…", said the woman, "Do you know where I can find the fallen angels?"

"Y-Y-You mean them P-Panty and Stocking bitches?", he stammered due to the pain.

"Of course…", replied the woman in the brown robe.

"W-Well they're somewhere in t-the city! Probably a ch-church somewhere in n-n-northern Daten!", the gang leader stuttered. The robed woman smirked as she released the whips from the gang of men, as they all fell to the ground in pain full of third degree burns all over their bodies. "I'll leave you guys to gravel for a while, consider that punishment for wasting my time…", she said as she slowly walked away.

As soon as the robed woman approached a small cliff where the northern section of Daten City could be seen, she suddenly untied it and threw it into the wind. The figure was revealed to be the same crimson skinned, pink haired demon that was just in Ducktape's office in Oten City. She soon spotted the church that was home to the girls, Sonic, as well as their mentor Garterbelt…

"Heh-heh…Rings may have focked up on the job, but I on the other hand…won't.", said Whiplash as she let off an evil grin while cracking one of her fiery whips that she used on the gang.

**To Be Continued!**

**Heaven Coins collected: 30,000****Heaven Coins needed: 926,700**

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_

**A.N: So Whiplash comes into play while Sonic, Knuckles, and Stocking head to Angel Island to get more heaven coins. Panty make be strong and skilled in shooting, but can he hold of the S-Class demoness Whiplash long enough for Sonic and the others to arrive?**

**And what does Ducktape's plan have to do with collecting the pieces of Satan's Key? All this will you know in due time, but for now I'm gonna rest. So I'll check back later!**


	8. Ep 8: Coins & A Burning Whip!

**A.N: At the half-way mark with this installment! You know what they say; Like father, like son.**

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

** Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt: One Million Heavens! **

**Episode 8: **Coins & A Burning Whip!

Sonic along with Stocking and Knuckles took the train from Station City to the Mystic Ruins, as they were on their way to Angel Island to collect more heaven coins. The ride was smooth and calm as they arrived in an area with a waterfall and small palm trees. "_**We have finally reached our destination.**_", the conductor said over the intercom, "_**Please take all your personal belongings when you leave the train. Thank you for riding with us, and have a wonderful day.**_"

The trio got off the train as they went down the stairs that lead them to the grounds of the Mystic Ruins. Stocking looked around in awe as she had never seen a place so beautiful like this.

"Wow…so this is the Mystic Ruins…?", she said as Sonic wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Yep. This is the place alright…hasn't changed a bit since I left…", said the hedgehog with a small smile. Knuckles looked over to his west and saw the small passageway that would take him and the others to his island. "C'mon you two, this way.", he said as he darted towards the entrance of the passage. The echidna jumped up inside the passage while Sonic and Stocking followed behind, they soon came across a strong upward breeze of wind that would lead to another passageway.

"Ladies first!", smiled Sonic as his gothic girlfriend gave him a kiss on the cheek. She jumped into the upward breeze as it blew her into another passageway, as Sonic and Knuckles followed behind her. Soon the trio jogged down the passageway until they spotted a light at the end of it.

Once they got just a bit closer to it, they came out from the passageway and into a mountainside where on the left of it was the mile high island. (Only it was really a mile high from where they were standing.)

"Heh, no problem.", smirked Sonic as he activated his angelic ring. He crossed his arms together as his angelic power started to build up inside him, then his fur went from blue to a glowing white. His halo was brighter than the sun as the aura that surrounded his body was now a sparkling gold-white color. His eyes were now indigo as angel wings sprouted from his back, after a final burst of angelic energy, Angel Sonic was awakened once again…

"What the?! When did you learn how to do that?!", stammered Knuckles as he's never seen this transformation before. Sonic turned his head before replying sheepishly, "Guess I didn't get the chance to tell ya did I…?"

"Sonic's had this form for a while now, it's almost like he's a full blown angel.", shrugged Stocking. Knuckles wanted to learn more about it but time was of the essence, so he took to the skies using his gliding abilities while the Goth transformed into her angel form, as she and Sonic flew up to the island that was high in the sky.

_**~ Meanwhile in Daten City ~**_

Panty was stretched out on the couch while reading one of her dirty magazines while Brief and Garterbelt were keeping a close eye on Sonic and Stocking's progress. The two blue blinking lights on the angel tracker represented the two of them, as they made their way to Angel Island to collect more heaven coins.

"Well, looks like they finally made it.", said the boy as he studied the tracker some more.

"Yeah Brief, I'm sure they have…", said the afro preacher as he leaned in closer to Brief causing him to feel very uncomfortable. The blonde got off the couch after throwing her mag away, as she wanted to know what Brief and Garter were doing.

"What the hell are you two up to in here…?", she groaned.

"We're keeping an eye on Sonic and Stocking, they just made it to Angel Island with Knuckles and they're looking for the heavens that are supposed to be there.", replied the geek.

"Well if you two lame nuts are so worried about em' why don't cha follow em' out there.", shrugged the blonde.

"Shouldn't we be askin' you that?!", groaned the afro preacher.

"Look they'll be fine without me, sides' they got red over there to back em' up! Anyway I'm headin' outside to do some cock searchin', fill me in if they come back.", said Panty as she slipped on her red stilettos and headed out the door. One she closed the door behind her; the blonde thought about Knuckles as if that name struck her as somewhat familiar. "_(Knuckles…where the hell have I heard that damn name before…?)_", she thought. After a few minutes of pondering she shook it off and went on to find some man crotch to screw.

At that very same time, Whiplash was roaming around the city trying to find the Anarchy sisters. Unlike Rings who just appeared in the city and tried to fight them without a plan, she was much stronger and much more skilled than he ever was. Which is why she was the third strongest member in the group.

The pink haired demoness roamed from block to block until she stopped suddenly, as she felt something in the air. She took a whiff of the air as a small evil smirk appeared on her face. "Hun…I smell an angel around here…", she said with a slight cackle. She then proceeded walking down the street while tracking down the source of the smell…

_**~ Back on Angel Island ~**_

Sonic and the others arrived on the mile high island as they set foot on the grass. "Alright Knuckles, so where are the heaven coins that you said you found…?", asked the hedgehog while Stocking was wondering the same. The echidna took a few more steps forward towards the altar where the Master Emerald was, then his eyes widened when he spotted something gold and shiny behind it.

"They're over there!", he said as he pointed behind the altar. As Knuckles dashed over towards where he saw the shiny object Sonic and the Goth followed behind him.

"So this is Angel Island huh? It's a lot smaller than I thought it would be.", said Stocking.

"Well from a distance it would but trust me sweets, this place is bigger than ya think!", replied Sonic. Knuckles moved some of the bushes over as he spotted a large amount of heaven coins; that were all stacked in increments of 50.

And there were 50 stacks total; meaning that there were 2500 heaven coins that landed on his island…

"Whoa! You collected all these?", asked Sonic in a semi-surprised tone.

"Yeah. They fell on my island as well as my head, so I kept em' here until I could ask you guys on what to do with em'.", the red echidna replied.

"Well you won't have to worry about em', give them to us and we'll take good care of em'.", said Stocking in her usual tone.

"Not only that but I know Garter will be happy we found some more to bring back to him.", smiled Sonic. Knuckles shrugged as he let the two through the bushes to collect the coins. "Well you guys know what to do with em' better than I do so, help yourself.", he replied.

Pulling out a bag from her pocket, Stocking scooped in as many of the coins as she could fit into the back. Surprisingly, all but 500 of them were able to fit into the bag that she had. "Leave this to me sweetheart!", smirked Sonic as he happened to have a spare bag with him, and scooped in the remainder of the heavens so they could head back to Daten City with their load.

Sonic and Stocking made their way from the bushes as they approached the edge of the island. "So you guys are heading back to that city, right?", asked Knuckles.

"Yeah. We're gonna drop these off to Garter for now, but it was good seeing ya buddy!", said the blue hedgehog while carrying the bag on his shoulder.

"It was nice meeting you again Knuckles! Too bad Panty couldn't come!", waved the Goth while carrying her bag of coins.

"I know! Her loss!", shrugged the echidna. Sonic and Stocking flew off the island (as he was still in his angel form) with the bag of coins that they have collected, as Knuckles waved farewell to them in having a safe trip back to Daten City. The moment they left he began to ponder something about Panty…

"_(Panty…why does that name sound so familiar…?)_", he thought.

_**~ Back on Daten ~**_

Panty roamed the southeastern side of the city as she was looking for some man meat to sink her teeth into. It was rather surprising she didn't take See Through; though that would have made her search so much quicker. "Damn…there's gotta be some good man cock around here somewhere…", she groaned as she kept on walking.

Suddenly the blonde stepped on something as she lifted up her foot and found it to be a man, but it wasn't just any man that she had accidently stepped on. The man turned out to be the gang leader that was nearly burned to a crisp by Whiplash. "H…Help…me…", he moaned in pain.

"Dude! The fock is your deal?! Get off me!", growled Panty as she kicked the injured leader. The blonde stormed off as the man tumbled onto the sidewalk in pain, but after a few minutes he closed his eyes…and died.

While Panty was trying to wipe the burned stench that got on her favorite red mini dress when the man touched her, she suddenly felt something evil in the air. "What the fock…?!", she muttered as she looked behind her but saw nothing; then she looked ahead of her and saw nothing. An uneasy feeling came over her body as she slowly slid off her panties as they transformed into Backlace, she held the gun close to her as she looked around for anything that might have been ghost related.

Meanwhile back at the church Garter and Brief saw the blue blinking lights leave the island, meaning that they have finished their mission and were on their way back. "Yes! They did it!", clapped Brief in excitement as a small smirk appeared on the afro preacher's face. That expression was replaced with a serious look when he spotted a red blinking light somewhere in Daten City, after Brief had switched over to the D.C map.

"Dammit! This ain't good.", he growled as he reached for his angelic phone to call Panty.

Back on the scene the blonde heard her phone ring as she picked it up quickly. "Yo!", she answered as she heard Garter's voice on the other line.

"_GIRL, WHERE YO ASS AT?!_", he growled.

"I told you I was out lookin' for-"

"_NOW AIN'T DA TIME FOR DICK HUNTIN' BITCH! WE GOT A VERY SERIOUS PROBLEM HERE!_", he hollered after cutting the blonde off.

"Ugh! Well what da fock IS IT?!", growled Panty.

"_There's another demon lackey of Ducktape's runnin' around and she's stronger than the guy ya'll dealt with before! So DON'T be an ass and try to fight her on your own! SHE'LL KILL YOU!_", Garter replied. Panty hung up the phone as she couldn't take anymore yelling from the afro preacher and slipped it back into her pocket. However as soon as she turned her head in the straight forward direction, the pink haired demoness was standing just ten feet away…

Whiplash looked at the blonde as the blonde looked back at the demon. They both approached each other slowly as the tension between them started to build. "Hey…are you in da same boat as that other guy?", asked Panty.

"Eh?...What other guy…", replied Whiplash as she approached the angel.

"That other guy who had orange hair and tried to kill me and my sister, that douche!", said the blonde in a serious and somewhat angry tone. The pink haired demon thought about what Panty said as it suddenly came to her; she was the one who fought and killed Rings. A smirk appeared on her face as she stopped in her tracks and glared at the blonde.

"Ooh…so you're the one that killed him, didn't you…?", she sneered.

"Yeah! So the fock what?! I don't know who the fock you guys are, but comin' through the city like you own it doesn't fly with my fine hot ass!", growled Panty.

"Is that so? Well then…I was looking for the angel that killed Rings, but it looks like she's standing right in front of me isn't she…?", smirked Whiplash as her demonic aura started to appear as well as her glowing red pointy tail. Panty's halo appeared over her head as she pointed Backlace at the pink haired demon; this is just what Garterbelt had told her not to do, but knowing Panty, anarchy is just what she was known for! The demoness waved her hand as a black and gold whip infused with fire appeared in her hand before she waved it in the air.

"Feh, that's your weapon?!", chuckled the blonde, "What are ya gonna do, hogtie me to death?!" Whiplash closed her eyes as she let off a small laugh.

"Oh please. And you really think that limp noodle you call a gun will do anything to me?", she mocked. Panty got pissed as she reached into her back pocket, and pulled out a spare pair of panties that transformed into another Backlace. She then crossed them both together while pointing the twin pistols sideways.

"Alright ya demon bitch, we'll see if your still talkin' when I shove dis 'limp noodle' right up your motherfockin' ASS!", she growled.

_**~ Elsewhere at the edge of Station City ~**_

Sonic and Stocking made their way towards the city limits after collecting the coins that they found back on Angel Island. "I wonder how many we'll have after we add these into the bunch…?", wondered the hedgehog while carrying a bag of them on his back.

"Who knows babe, I'm just glad we didn't have to fight any ghosts to get em'.", replied the Goth with a smile. The two made their way back to Daten City as they looked back at the city they were about to leave behind. Suddenly Stocking's angelic phone started to ring as she got a text from Garterbelt on Panty's situation. "_**Panty's in trouble! Get back quick!**_", it said as her eyes widened before she took off running with the bag of heaven coins in her hand.

"H-Hey! What wrong Stocking?", asked Sonic as he dashed behind her.

"It's Panty! Her blonde whore ass is in trouble!", she replied.

"It's gotta be demon related isn't it…?", sweat dropped the hedgehog.

"If it's from Garter babe, it must be…", shrugged Stocking.

"Figures. Well let's get a move on!", said Sonic.

_**~ To Daten ~**_

A loud crash was heard as Panty was running away while shooting at the burning whips that were chasing her. Whiplash swung another black and gold whip she had in her other hand, and lashed it out at the blonde in hopes of catching her. "What's the problem Panty? I thought you so-called Anarchy Sisters were much stronger than this!", smirked the pink haired demon.

The blonde turned around as she fired multiple shots from both guns at the demoness. However the bullets were swatted to the ground as Whiplash used both of her burning whips to smack them down. "Okay bitch, you ASKED for this!", growled Panty as she ran head on towards the pink haired demon girl. She swung around her whip in her ring hand before lashing it out at Panty, however the blonde dodged it and kept coming toward her.

"Grr! She's comin' for me…", growled Whiplash to herself as she tried using her other whip to attack the blonde. Panty barely dodged the attack as she went in for a right hook, she smacked the demon girl in the face with it as she was knocked down.

"POW! Right in your motherfockin' kisser bitch.", smirked the blonde thinking that she won. However the battle wasn't over as Whiplash rebounded and knee thrusted Panty in the stomach, before wrapping one of her burning whips around the blonde's arm. "FOCK! SHIT! This HURTS!", cried the blonde in pain as the pink haired demon let off a slight cackle.

"Hurts, doesn't it?", she smirked, "The whips I carry in my hands can burn up to 1000 degrees as I control their temp with my aura." Panty tried to shake off the grip the whip had on her arm, but the more she did it the more it burned her.

"FOOOOCK!"

"Eh-ha-ha-ha! Scream as loud as your bitchy self wants, you'll be scorched to the ground if you keep on squirmin' like that.", smirked the demoness. The burning sensation didn't burn through her skin; though it sure felt like it as Panty dropped one of her guns, thus having it change back into a pair of panties. She glared at Whiplash as her expression was saying to let go.

"Y'know, I could end you right here if I wanted to…but that would be too easy.", said Whiplash.

"S-So what do you plan on doin' about it…?!", growled Panty in pain.

"This!", replied the demoness as she released the burning whip from the blonde's arm while launching her skyward in the process. Whiplash swung her other whip as it snagged Panty's ankle, and jerked her downward before she smacked into the pavement. The demon girl threw her whips into the air as she charged at the blonde and smacked her in the face with a roundhouse kick. Panty then crashed through the glass of an old jewelry store as Whiplash caught the whips that fell from the sky, and grasped them with her bare hands.

The blonde staggered to her feet as she glared at the demoness with hatred in her eyes. "Okay…I get it now…", she said in a low growl.

"Heh, you get what now…? How weak of a bitch you really are?", smirked the pink haired demon. Panty looked up with a smirk on her face though she had a few cuts due to the glass, this caused the demon girl to look at her funny. "What are you smirking for?!", she said in a confused tone.

"Yeah…I so get it…", replied the blonde. She stood to her feet while gripping Backlace with both hands as her halo appeared over her head. Her angelic aura started to increase not just as a signal for distress; but as a sign that it was time to go balls out. Panty stepped out of the jewelry store as her aura surrounded her body, a smirk appeared on Whiplash's face as she saw that the blonde was about to start fighting seriously now…

"Heh-heh…now this is what I'm talkin' about.", she said with an evil grin, "Show me that you aren't some pussy of an angel and start fighting me like a real bitch would."

"Trust me bitch, you have no idea what a real bitch I can be…", smirked Panty as she glared insidiously at the demon girl. The two started circling around each other as they held their weapons close to themselves; wondering which one of them would be the first to act. Whiplash held both of her black and gold burning whips with her, while Panty had Backlace along with her halo and angelic aura. Suddenly something caught the blonde's eye; as a sudden beam of light shined from the sky, and landed just a few feet from where she and the demon girl were.

"W-What the hell is this?!", growled Whiplash as she was covering her eyes. The beam of light itself started to disappear from view, as it suddenly revealed a spiny haired figure with a halo over his head. At first glance Panty knew just who that figure was as a smirk appeared on her face. "Yo!", said the blue hedgehog as his angelic ring was glowing and his aura was present.

The demon girl moved her eyes away from her face as she saw before her; a blue hedgehog who's angel powers might have surpassed that of the Anarchy sisters themselves. She then remembered what Ducktape had told her about him; that even though Panty and Stocking did fight rings throughout most of the battle, they didn't kill him…

_**~ Flashback ~**_

"_So, did Rings return yet?", asked Whiplash. Ducktape turned his chair sideways as it was facing the wall of the office. "No…he's dead…", was his reply as the demon girl's eyes widened suddenly._

"_Wha?! Dead?! How?!", she stammered._

"_He went after the pair of fallen angels known as Panty & Stocking, and died trying to fight them in the process. But…it was not the angels that defeated him…", he replied._

"_Well if they didn't do it, then who?", shrugged the demon girl._

"_He's known as the prophecy that killed my father…the one they call, Sonic the Hedgehog…", said the demon leader._

_**~ Flashback END ~**_

"_(Sonic the Hedgehog…could this blue hedgehog that stands before me, be the one that Lord Ducktape mentioned about?)_", she wondered. Sonic looked over and spotted Whiplash as she glared back at him, then he looked at Panty as she was bruised from her face to about half of her body.

"I don't have to ask who did that to you cuz' I already know…", the hedgehog said in a growl. His angelic aura increased as he looked back at the demon girl, she held her burning black and gold whips as she stood standing before Sonic.

"Lemme guess…you must be this Sonic the Hedgehog that Lord Ducktape told me about…?", she said.

"Yeah…and I take it you're another one of his lackeys, right?", Sonic replied.

"Feh, what's it to you…?! I was just having a merry little time playing with that angel over there, until you showed up. Now you've ruined my fun and you're gonna pay…", smirked Whiplash as she cracked her burning whips with both hands. Sonic grasped his fists as he stood in his fighting pose; while having his angelic aura rise with each passing minute. Panty stood by the hedgehog while holding Backlace as she wanted to get in on some of the action too…

"Hey blue, don't think you're gonna kick her ass without me.", she smirked.

"I gotcha, I just didn't want you to have to do this alone that's all.", Sonic replied. The demon girl's aura appeared as she swung one of her burning whips around while having a smirk on her face. "Isn't this perfect…? Now I get the chance to kill two angels with one whip!", she sneered. She lashed the whip at both Sonic and Panty as they were prepared to block it, however a spinning blue and white katana stopped the attack as it stuck itself in front of the both of them. A look of frustration appeared on the demon girl's face as her whips landed in front of her.

Suddenly the sky had darkened as clouds began to gather before lighting had struck the ground. After the thunderbolt had disappeared there stood a figure with a halo on its head as it was kneeled down. The smoke disappeared as the figure was revealed to be a girl with dark blue hair and pink highlights, as it pulled its sword from the ground and spun it around. She then pointed it at the pink haired demon while holding her other sword behind her; in the same pose six months before.

"You so much as touch my man and I'll cut your ass to shreds, bitch!", growled Stocking as she made an heroic entrance like she did before. She glanced at Panty as the blonde was happy to see her baby sister step in and save her, as well as her boyfriend.

"Stockin', hey!", said the blonde in her usual tone.

"Yeah, yeah, we disappear for two minutes and you're already getting your ass kicked? Please bitch, that's what I'm here for.", smirked the Goth.

"Well now that the three of us are here, how do ya wanna handle this one?", said Sonic.

"The same way we handled the last one babe.", replied Stocking while winking at the hedgehog. Whiplash was furious at what was going on before here, but at the same time, she was happy now that she would have a chance to defeat the Anarchy sisters as well as Sonic. Knowing how strong the three of them would be she decided to increase her demon aura just a little bit more, as well as strengthen the flames within her burning whips as well.

"Eh-ha-ha-ha! Can this day get any better for me?! Now I get the chance to end the three of you right where you stand! Once Lord Ducktape sees what I have done, I'll present your bodies to him as a gift!", smirked Whiplash as she whipped both of her burning whips around.

"I don't think you have a clue who we fockin' are bitch!", growled Panty.

"In case you know; we're the Anarchy Sisters! And takin' down demon bitches is what we do best!", added Stocking.

"There's no way in hell you'd beat the three of us! Not with what we got packin'!", smirked Sonic.

"So in the name of Panty…", said the blonde.

"Stocking…", said the Goth.

"And Sonic the Hedgehog…!", finished Sonic.

"REPENT MOTHERFOCKER!", they all shouted.

**To Be Continued!**

**Heaven Coins needed: 926,700**

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_

**A.N: Another battle with Ducktape's minions is about to begin, will it be the same outcome as the battle with Rings? Or could Whiplash be one of the toughest demons the trio have had to face? As for Knuckles and Panty; both of them say that their names are very familiar to each other. So what does that mean for the both of them?**

**Silver and Blaze make their debut in the next episode! So stick around to find out what will happen!**


	9. Ep 9: Coins & A Lucky Break!

In a secret base in an unknown location; we find robots that have been scattered everywhere as if their circuits have been either burned or removed from their own bodies. There is a large door with the words "Level 7" on it as we see two strange figures approach the door. One of them resembles a hedgehog with yellow eyes and long silver-like hair and fur, while the other was a cat-like creature with burgundy shoes that resembled Sonic's. _(Both of which are in Panty & Stocking format.)_

After pressing a few buttons the hedgehog figure was able to open the door. "This must be it!", he said with a triumphant expression as he and the cat-like figure walked inside. The two of them approached what looked to be a small pod of some kind. "Could this really be what we're looking for?", asked the cat-like creature.

"I'm sure of it Blaze.", replied the hedgehog, "This has to be the one weapon that Eggman Nega plans to use to take over the world."

"Well if that's the case, then how do we plan on destroying it…?", she asked.

"Only one way to find out.", the hedgehog replied. Blaze and the silver-like hedgehog pressed a small button on the pod as it opened up, the smoke of course was a tad thick as it escaped the opening. After fanning away the hedgehog and Blaze had their eyes widened at what they found inside the pod.

"What is this…?", they both said in unison.

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

** Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt: One Million Heavens! **

**Episode 9: **Coins & A Lucky Break!

Back in Daten City; Sonic and the angels are about to go toe-to-toe with another demon from Ducktape's crew. The trio stood ready as the pink haired demon girl was prepared to go all out, in her effort to defeat Panty and Stocking as well as Sonic the Hedgehog. "Heh…so which one of you is willin' to die first…?", she said with a sneer.

"It's three against one y'know? Odds are you're gonna end up dead before we even do!", smirked the blue hedgehog.

"If ya wanna make an asshole of yourself than be our guest!", added the blonde.

"At least the last douche we killed had style, just look how tacky that outfit is.", said Stocking nonchalantly. Whiplash gasped before gaining a tick mark on her forehead.

"How DARE you insult my style! I'll have you know I'm the hottest member of Hell's Angels! I'm the reason demon boys want to wife me!", growled the demon girl.

"HA! They wouldn't put a ring on it even if you were the last bitch on earth!", snickered Panty.

"Seriously sweetheart, in that outfit you look like a Victoria's Secret throwaway.", mocked the Goth.

"_(Hehe…though that was a little too close to home babe…)_", thought Sonic.

"Grr! THAT'S IT! You three assholes are DEAD!", growled Whiplash as she lashed one of her whips at the trio. They dodged out of the way as Sonic jumped high into the air, before spinning into a ball and launching himself at the demon girl with his Homing Attack. The demoness spun her other burning whip in a cyclone-like fashion as she tried to negate Sonic's attack, but the faster she spun it the faster he started spinning. This however left her totally defenseless as Stocking readied her striped blades and went in for a sneak attack maneuver.

Whiplash took a quick glance off Sonic while spinning her whip to slow down his attack, as she spotted the Goth closing in on her. "Foolish bitch!", she smirked as she used her other free whip to lash at Stocking multiple times while the Goth dodged most of the attacks. She went in for a downward slash as the pink haired demon did something extraordinary; she pivoted her foot and spun in a 360 motion before rolling to the ground, causing Sonic and Stocking to crash into each other. A small smirk appeared on her face as she got to her feet and whipped her black and gold whips around.

"Ha! Three against one?! Don't make me laugh!", she chuckled sounding like a typical villain. However she heard a clicking sound as she looked over to the building next to her and found Panty; locked n' loaded with a sniper rifle that she combined using her two Backlace guns. "Who's laughing now motherfocker?!", she smirked as Whiplash gritted her teeth.

"You really think those bullets of yours will even touch me? You must be dumber than you look!", sneered the demon girl. However her eyes widened for a second as she noticed both Sonic and Stocking standing just a few feet from her, as she glared back at them. "So you're gonna try and gang up on me are you?!", she growled as she whipped her burning whips around.

"Sounds like a good idea to me.", replied the Goth.

"Don't make this any harder than this has to be, just walk off quietly and you won't suffer the same punishment your friend back there did…", shrugged the hedgehog.

"You dare threaten me?!", growled Whiplash, "I'll see to it that you burn for THIS!" The demon girl lashed her whip at Sonic and the Goth as Panty fired multiple rounds at the girl. She gritted her teeth as she tried to swat every last shot that was fired, but the moment she took her eye off the ones behind her, Stocking thrusted her knee into the demon girl's chin. She was launched a few inches off the ground before crashing onto the pavement below, the Goth landed on her feet as Sonic stood right beside her. Whiplash got off the ground as her demon aura increased again, this time her green eyes were glowing a bit.

"I've just about had it with you three!", she snarled, "So maybe it's time I show you just how serious I really am!" Her power increased as she now had two whips in both hands making it a total of four burning whips, Sonic and the Anarchy sisters still stood their ground as they were prepared to fight. "Heh…looks like she's gonna go all out on us from this point on…", said the hedgehog with a small smirk.

"So I'm thinkin' that we should go balls out too, sides' she's really getting on my nerves…", muttered Stocking.

"Fock yeah. Time for dis bitch to get what she deserves! A little date with pain and suffering never hurt nobody.", smirked Panty.

"Whoohoo! Time for my favorite part of the battle!", said Sonic with excitement.

_**~ "FLY AWAY" plays in the background ~**_

"_**O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness…"**_

"_**O evil spirit drifting between those born of Heaven and Earth…"**_

"_**May the thunderous power from the garments of these holy delicate maidens, strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger! Shattering your loathsome impurities and returning you from once you came!"**_

"_**REPENT YOU MOTHERFOCKER!"**_

"What the hell?! Their power just increased dramatically!", stammered Whiplash. Sonic and the angels were powered up as their auras and halos were present; Panty had her two Backlace guns while Stocking had her two striped katana with her, as they stood by the angelic hedgehog and were prepared to go all out. The pink haired demon whipped her four whips around as fast as she could with fury in her glowing green eyes.

"Here she comes…", said Sonic in a serious tone as the speed of the spinning whips increased. The angels were ready as Whiplash has a psycho-like look on her face, as she really wanted to kill them for humiliating her earlier. "TIME TO DIIIIE!", she yelled as she lashed all four burning whips at the trio. Once they got close enough; Sonic's aura changed from blue-white to gold-white as he used some of his true angel power, to push back the whips as they were now aimed at the demon girl. Panty and Stocking followed behind the whips as they launched their weapons at Whiplash as she was now totally defenseless. The whips tied themselves all around the demoness from her arms to her legs as she has now constricted her own body.

"DAMMIT! YOU-THIS CAN'T-!" Before the pink haired demon could curse another word; she got roundhoused in the face by Panty, received a flesh wound by a slash from Stocking, and a shockwave blow from Sonic. The tied up demon girl was forced back into a wall as she slammed hard against it, a crash was heard as smoke had covered the area of where she was. The trio looked at the smoke as it had started to left up, pretty soon they saw Whiplash as her outfit was torn everywhere, as there were cuts and bruises all over her body aside from the flesh wound she received from Stocking…

She dropped her black and gold whips on the ground as the fire within them started to burn out. She growled at the trio as they glared back at her. "This round goes to you three…I never thought I'd be humiliated so much in all my life…", she spoke in a low and demonic tone.

"So I guess the only question now remains; are you gonna leave quietly now?", asked Sonic with his arms folded. The demon girl let off a low growl as she turned her back on the trio, she picked up her whips as she glanced back at them from the corner of her eye…

"Enjoy this victory while you can…because THIS…is not over." After saying those words she snapped her fingers as she disappeared in a blaze of red flame. Sonic and the girls powered down as they dusted themselves off from what was believed to be a nearly impossible fight.

However, the trio was victorious once again.

_**~ The Church ~**_

Brief and Garter saw the red blinking light on the map of the city disappear, meaning that Sonic and the girls managed to defeat the demon that came through the city. An excited look appeared on the boy's face as he saw this come about.

"They did it! They actually won!", shouted Brief as he was jumping up and down; causing the afro preacher to get a little excited within himself.

_**~ Back on the scene ~**_

Sonic and the angels picked up the bags of coins that they found from Angel Island, as they started walking all the way back to the church. "Heh, she got away…", depanned the hedgehog after the thought of Whiplash returning crossed his mind.

"Maybe…but we'll kick her ass again if she shows up for a rematch.", shooed Panty.

"What a bitch ass move, those guys really know how to tick somebody off…", groaned Stocking as she walked alongside Sonic with a bag of coins in her hand. A good ten minute walk later, the trio reached the front doors of the church as the hedgehog knocked on them. Brief opened the door in excitement as the angels groaned from the sight of seeing his face.

"Hey you guys! I heard you kicked that demon's ass out there!", he smiled.

"Yeah, we sent her back to skankville in a hand basket…", muttered the Goth as she walked by the boy.

"Don't you have an after school special to get to…?", groaned the blonde as she and Sonic walked past the boy.

"Well, actually…I don't have to be anywhere today so I guess I'll be here.", answered Brief. Sonic and the sisters brought the bags of heaven coins as they placed them right in front of the altar. "We found some more preacher doucher…!", muttered the blonde as the hedgehog gave his usual salute whenever he finishes a mission.

"Well at least ya'll ass ain't dead…", replied Garter in a slightly irritated tone; due to the fact that Panty didn't listen to him from the get go.

Several hours later Sonic opened the door to Stocking's room as he flopped onto the Goth's bed, of course it was nightfall at the time so it wasn't a surprise that he'd be just a little tuckered out. "Man, what a day!", he said as his gothic girlfriend entered the room and laid right beside him.

"I know sweetheart, it doesn't get any easier than this. Trust me…", she replied.

"I dunno how you girls do it sometimes. Of course for me there's always a battle I gotta face here n' there during my adventures, but there are times where I wanna chillax a bit y'know…", said Sonic as he scooted closer to Stocking. She looked at him with soft bedroom eyes as he replied back with a little smirk…

"I know what cha mean…", she said in a soft tone, "But maybe some after battle diddlin' might take care of all that stress…" Sonic blushed a bit before smiling at his gothic cutie, then the two wrapped their arms around each other as their lips connected. Stocking rolled over on the bed as she was now on top of Sonic, as he helped her slip off her outfit and panties. She threw her bed sheets over her and the hedgehog as the two got started right off the bat.

Elsewhere in Panty's Room, the blonde heard the sounds of moaning and bed knocking as she was reading another one of her smut mags. "I'm gonna laugh my ass off if she gets pregnant…", she smirked to herself as she turns another page.

_**~ The Next Day ~**_

It's mid-morning in Station City as we spot the hedgehog and cat-like lady duo, as they are walking down the street near the Emerald Coast beach at the edge of the city. The hedgehog known as Silver; has been tracking down and keeping tabs on Eggman Nega, as he and Blaze share him as their common enemy. The two of them ponder about what action to take next after discovering the secret weapon that Eggman Nega plans to use to conquer the world.

"I just don't get it! I thought that there were supposed to be seven total chaos emeralds.", the hedgehog said in slight confusion as well as frustration.

"Calm yourself Silver. Perhaps there may be someone that knows more about them than the two of us do.", Blaze replied.

"That's true.", said Silver, "The only person I know that may have the answer we're looking for is…" Suddenly the two stopped as they looked at each other, then they said exactly what they were both thinking.

"Sonic!"

They knew that Sonic always used the chaos emeralds whenever the time of crisis has arisen, so they knew that he would be the one that may know about what they discovered inside of Nega's secret base. However the two of them didn't even have a clue where the speedy blue hedgehog could be.

That is, until they both saw Tails walking along with the demon sisters.

"Ah! That's Tails!", said Blaze as Silver noticed him too. The fox boy was walking along with Scanty and Kneesocks when they spotted the hedgehog and cat princess. "Wait a sec', is that Silver and Blaze?", he questioned to himself.

"Silver and Blaze? Who are they?", asked Scanty.

"They're friends of mine and Sonic's; Silver's a hedgehog that can use psychic powers while Blaze is a cat that can throw fireballs.", replied the fox. The demon sisters shook a bit because they thought if they were friends of Sonic's, then they might have found out what they were really trying to do with Tails. The fox told them not to worry as the hedgehog and cat princess came up to meet them.

"Hello Tails. Long time no see hasn't it?", said Blaze in her usual manner.

"It sure has! So how have you guys been doing lately?", replied the fox in a cheerful tone.

"Just dandy. Anyway who's your two friends behind you?", Silver asked.

"Oh! That's Scanty, and behind me is Kneesocks. They're my personal helpers!", Tails happily said as the demon sisters waved nervously.

"Personal helpers you say? That sounds interesting.", replied Blaze.

"Well as long as you're here, you don't mind if we ask you where we can find Sonic do you Tails?", the silver hedgehog asked.

"Oh sure! I know where you can find him! He's in Daten City, just over there where that road leading out of the city is.", the fox boy replied happily. Silver and Blaze glanced at the road that Tails was talking about, as they spotted small buildings and what was left of the former Section H building.

"Thank you so much for your help. We'll be sure to send his regards to you.", Blaze said courteously.

"Anyway it was nice seeing you again Tails, tell Shadow I said 'hi' for me.", smiled Silver.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to let him know!", waved the fox as Silver and Blaze waved back while heading towards the road out of the city. Scanty and Kneesocks let off a sigh of relief causing Tails to blink at them for a second. "What's wrong you guys? You acted a little nervous back there.", he said in slight confusion.

"Oh, that?", questioned Kneesocks, "It's nothing to worry about dear Tails, my sister and I are just fine…"

"Besides, it's been a while since we've met new people. So you'll have to pardon our jitters for a bit.", replied Scanty.

"Aw, I can understand that.", said Tails sheepishly, "Anyway, let's go to the hardware store so I can look for that engine thruster that I need."

_**~ Back in Daten ~**_

"Go get it Chuck!", said Sonic as he threw the red Frisbee in the air as the little green dog jumped up to grab it. He brought it back to the blue hedgehog in his mouth as Sonic took it out and attempted to throw it again, of course before he got the chance to…

"Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-CHUUUUUCCCKKK!"

The green dog was fried by a lightning bolt yet again. A small note popped out of his mouth as Sonic kneeled down to pick it up, the word it said was "_**Half**_". "Half?", questioned Sonic as he looked at the note strangely before Garterbelt appeared behind him.

"Sounds like a mandate to me.", he said in his usual tone after Sonic jolted a bit.

"Geez Garter! A warning would have been nice!", stammered the hedgehog.

"Angels! Bring yo asses outside immediately! Another mission has arrived!", demanded the afro preacher. Minutes later the trio found themselves outside as Garterbelt explained their latest assignment to them; he tells them that there's a ghost in the city that has a massive payout if killed, however it's cloaking skills have made it nearly impossible to see.

"S-So you're telling me if we manage to catch and kill this particular ghost, we'll receive a massive jackpot of 500,000 heaven coins?!", shuttered Sonic.

"Holy SHIT! That's a lotta cash!", said Panty.

"No way! If you three find that ghost you'll be able to get back into Heaven a lot faster with that amount!", said Brief with excitement.

"That's what he just said geeky…", muttered Stocking.

"So now that chu three know what lies on da line, get ya'll asses out there and bag dat focker!", demanded Garterbelt. Sonic was excited after hearing this; as he was doing a little bit of stretching and jogging in place before finding his way towards See Through. Panty jumped into the driver's seat as she cranked the car up while Sonic was chillin' in the backseat as Stocking rode shotgun.

"Comin' Brief?", asked the hedgehog as the girls already knew what the answer to that question would be. The carrot topped otaku jumped into the backseat with true blue, as the four of them drove off down the highway on the hunt for the half a million heaven coin ghost.

_**~ Around the same time ~**_

Silver and his female feline companion approached a hill as they spotted Daten City; the semi-ghost infected place that is home to the Anarchy sisters as well as Sonic. "So this is the city that Tails was talking about, huh?", questioned the hedgehog as he scratched his head a bit.

"Hm…my first impression of this city is a tad disappointing. But, I suppose you can't judge a book by its cover…", sweat dropped Blaze.

"Anyhow, Tails said that Sonic's in this city somewhere. Guess we'll just have to ask the locals if they know anything.", shrugged Silver.

"Agreed.", replied Blaze.

_**~ Back to Sonic and the others ~**_

Panty was driving recklessly like she always does while Brief felt like he was about to throw up. Sonic seemed to enjoy the ride as he felt as free as the wind itself, while Stocking kept a look out for any signs of the ghost that they were looking for. "See Anything Stockin'?", asked the blonde.

"Nothin.", replied the Goth.

"Maybe I could use the coin tracker to look for em'. The ghost itself may be illusive but that doesn't mean the coins it carries will be!", said Sonic.

"Ah! Of course! You are one smart ass dude!", smirked Panty.

"You heard my future husband, let's roll!", Stocking replied as her sister floored the gas. See Through zoomed through traffic as the group made their way towards an old tissue paper factory; where the battle between them and the ghosts of 'little soldiers' who were battling General Scotty, took place.

The inside of the factory was rather deserted, as there was as much dust and maybe asbestos as far as the eyes could see. Panty and Stocking opened the doors as they along with Sonic and Brief went inside.

"Wow…this place could use a total makeover…", muttered the hedgehog as he stepped on the dusty metal floors.

"Well judging from all the dust and fibers inside this place, I'd say that it's been deserted for about 30 years or so…", Brief replied.

"Feh, whatever happened here this place is nasty as shit. Da sooner we find dis focker da sooner we can leave.", groaned the blonde. Sonic looked on his heaven coin tracker and scanned the place, so far nothing has come up on the screen. He scans the area again but receives the same result, that is until he caught a small trace of something blinking yellow on the map.

"Oh? Looks like…I got something!", said the hedgehog as the girls and Brief crowded around him.

"What's up blue? Did cha find it?", asked Panty.

"I just saw something move around this spot over here. I'm thinkin' it must be inside this factory somewhere…", Sonic replied.

"But where the hell do we even look?", depanned Stocking.

"No worries babe, he's hidin' in this factory somewhere. And we're gonna find him no matter what!", smirked the hedgehog in confidence.

_**~ Elsewhere in Oten City ~**_

About a block from where the Section H-2 building is, Whiplash reappeared through a demon shadow teleportation technique as she staggered onward towards the building. She spotted a small bench as she slammed herself on down to it while breathing a bit heavily. "Damn those bitches…", she growled under her breath, "They were much stronger than I thought…"

She was glad to have escaped unlike Rings who was killed by Sonic during his fight with the angels. The pink haired demon girl rested on the chair while some of her injuries were starting to heal, pretty soon a tall figure with iron colored hair while wearing a brown hood and cloak approached her.

"So you managed to escape…?", he said as he slowly removed his hood to reveal his crimson skin. Whiplash looked up at him with an irritated expression.

"Feh…and what the hell do you want…?!", she grumbled.

"Oh nothing my dear…just checking up on you to make sure you're not dead, or anything.", chuckled the demon. The demon girl looked away from him as a slight blush came over her face…

"Fock off…", she growled, "Why do you have to be such a dick sometimes…?!"

"Come now Whiplash, we've been over this. Master Ducktape's plan is nearly complete and he wants us to stay alive and continue to collect the pieces of the key, as well as keep tabs on the angels of Daten City. It's a crying shame that Rings didn't see it that way…", the iron haired demon replied.

"Well if ya ask me, his ass got what was comin' to him. I'm just glad I got the hell outta there when I had the fockin' chance to…", grumbled Whiplash.

"Tsk, tsk, a lady such as yourself needn't use such colorful vocabulary like that…", smiled the demon.

"Ugh! Will you get lost?! I'm tryin' to rest here!", growled the pink haired demon.

"As you wish my lady. In the mean time I'll let Ducktape know that you've made it back safe and sound, while I go and complete the assignment he has given to me…", said the iron haired demon. He slipped back on his hood as he turned from Whiplash's direction and left, as soon as he disappeared down the street…the pink haired demon collapsed on the bench as a small smile appeared on her face…

"Iron…why do you always fock with me…?", she murmured to herself as she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Although she blushed many times in the past when talking with him, the thought of her and him being together never once crossed her mind.

Or…did it…?

**END!**

**Heaven Coins collected: 2,500****Heaven Coins needed: 924,200**

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_

**A.N: Silver and Blaze are now in Daten City; as Sonic and the girls try to nab a ghost that's carrying 500,000 heaven coins. Whiplash made it back to Oten City safe and sound after her defeat from the trio, but as the pieces of Satan's Key are slowly coming together, so is the completion of Ducktape's plan!**

**The outcome and the rest of this story will be detoured for a brief moment, as we now bring you the filler story that's centered around the time Panty had saved Knuckles' life in…**

_**Tales of a Fallen Angel!**_

**Stick around! **


	10. Ep 10: Tale of a Fallen Angel! Part 1!

**A.N: This is the 10****th**** episode/chapter of the second installment of the **_**SPSG**_** series! Some of you are probably wondering of why Knuckles and Panty say that their names sound familiar to each other? Well this lil' filler story should explain everything!**

**Long before he met Sonic or Tails, Knuckles had another friend by his side. This friend happened to be the blonde beauty from Daten City known as; Panty Anarchy. Now we present to you readers, the filler story known as: **_**Tale of a Fallen Angel!**_

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

** Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt: Filler Arc! **

_**Tale of a Fallen Angel ~ Part One!**_

Angel Island…

Many years ago; long before he became the last of his kind as well as the guardian of the Master Emerald, Knuckles the Echidna was just a young lad raised by his two loving parents. His childhood was different compared to all the other echidna boys and girls, but his father knew that one day, his son would be the sixteenth guardian of the Master Emerald.

We now focus on a time where the echidna population was at an all-time high; where we find a six year old Knuckles, as he is walking with his father_ (Panty & Stocking format)_. "Dad?", he said in a soft voice, "Do you really think I should be the next guardian of the Master Emerald?"

"I'm sure of it son. That is why I'm going to meet with the Guardian Council this evening about it.", his father replied.

"But…how come I can't just be like all the regular kids and just play all day like them?", asked the little echidna.

"We've talked about this.", said his father, "I know you want to be like all the other kids your age, but you are destined for something far greater son. You can imagine how proud of a father I would be if the Guardian Council elected you, to be the next one in line to protect the Master Emerald." Knuckles looked up at his father for a moment before looking down on the ground, he had a sad expression on his face but made sure that his father didn't see it.

"Yeah…", he replied.

_**~ Later that evening ~**_

Knuckles' father met up with the Guardian Council about selecting his only son, to be the new guardian of the Master Emerald. After a few bits on conversation between them he got down to the reason of why they should select his son to do the job…

"My fellow council, I believe that my son Knuckles would make an excellent choice to be a fit guardian of the Master Emerald. I know he's a little young for his age but I see the potential of a true guardian within his bones, and I'm sure you'll agree as well."

The council members chatted amongst one another before responding to his father's plea. "That may be true Lockie, but without the necessary training needed when protecting something as precious as the Master Emerald…I'm afraid we cannot select him.", said the head council member.

"I can teach him how to be a true guardian! Please, just give him a chance to prove his worth!", begged Knuckles' Father.

"Hmm…well if you're certain about this decision, I suppose we will give it a shot.", replied another council member.

"However, if we put him through our training process and he fails…he will not be selected for the task of guarding the Master Emerald. So Lockie…can we trust that you with training your son how to be a true guardian?", questioned the head councilman.

"A-Absolutely!", said Knuckles' father.

"Very well…we hold this responsibility on you. Should you fail us…we will have the right to hold you in contempt…", replied the head council member. After the meeting was adjourned Knuckles stood outside of the council building as his father and the rest of the council members were leaving. His father spotted him as he patted him on the head…

"W-W-What did they say?", he asked in a nervous tone.

"No worries my son. In order for you to be a true guardian, you must train like one.", his father replied.

A little later that same evening, Knuckles' Father was training him how to fight by putting him through a series of training methods that he had to take, when he was once the guardian of the Master Emerald. His father taught him how to throw a strong punch as well as a fast kick, then combine the two to make a fierce combination attack. Lockie always knew that his son had martial arts potential, which is why he pushes him in order to reach his full worth. After the practice session was over, Knuckles' Father decided to spar with his son.

"Okay my son, now you must spar with me.", he said. Knuckles of course was a tad nervous and scared of fighting his own father. "B-But why dad?", he asked, "I don't wanna hurt you."

"It is okay my son, if one plans to be a true guardian of the Master Emerald…then you must fight and defeat any threat that may come about. Even if that threat is one of your own.", replied Lockie.

Although Knuckles was still nervous about the thought of doing this, he somewhat accepted it as he was prepared to spar with his own father. The two fought late into the night as Lockie was doing everything in his power to prove to the council, that his son was worthy of being the guardian of the Master Emerald.

_**~ The Next Day ~**_

Knuckles was sound asleep in his bed before he heard the faint sound of his parents fighting, his mother wasn't too happy about her son taking on such a dangerous job of becoming the guardian of the Master Emerald. The little red echidna walked from his room while carrying his small stuffed bear with him, as Lockie was leaving the room while his mother had tears in her eyes. He had a small sad look on his face as he looked from upstairs at his mother, who didn't like the idea of her son being the guardian of the Master Emerald at all…

It was around the afternoon as Knuckles was playing with one of his friends that he met from Echidna School, they were playing tag as it was Knuckles' turn to count. "81…82…83…84…" As soon as he reached 100 he shouted "Ready or not, here I come!" before looking around to find out where his friend was. He searched all around the main area of the island but couldn't find him, so he left the main area and searched inside the jungle area where his father told him not to go into.

He walked around into the jungle area while looking for his friend, as it has been a least an hour since he finished counting. "Moonwatcher! Moonwatcher! Are you in here?", he shouted while looking around. Suddenly he heard a sound coming from behind a big jungle tree, as its palms were swinging and swaying into the wind. Knuckles giggled a bit as he thought that his friend was behind that tree.

"Come on out Moonwatcher! I know you're back there!", he said before going behind the tree. Once he went behind it he found nothing, the echidna scratched his head again before he heard another noise, but this time it came from in front of the jungle tree.

"So that's where you are!", smirked Knuckles before he dashed in front of the tree. He didn't find his friend, but instead he found what looked to be a small kitten as it was shivering in fear. However the fur didn't look like that of an actual kitten; it was black with red lines all over its body while black swirls surrounded it. Knuckles had never seen such a creature before so he assumed it wasn't dangerous.

"Hi there.", he smiled and waved at it, "I'm Knuckles the Echidna, have you seen my friend Moonwatcher around here?" The little kitten just 'meowed' at the little red echidna as Knuckles went over to try and pet it, before he got a chance to the kitten scurried away. "Hey, wait! Don't run away! I won't hurt you!", he shouted as he followed the little kitten. It was slowly approaching sunset as Knuckles was looking for the little kitten that he saw, he looked all around the area of the jungle that he was in as he was now lost deeply into it.

"Hey lil' guy! Come on out, I won't hurt you!", he called. Knuckles started searching behind the big jungle mushrooms that he saw, pretty soon he spotted the kitten's small fluffy tail. "Hehe! There you are!", he said with a smile as he tried to climb the mushroom and try to reach the kitten tail. However it disappeared as Knuckles got on top of the mushroom and saw the kitten scurry away. "Aw, c'mon lil' guy! I'm not gonna hurt you!", he shouted as he jumped off the mushroom top to go after the little kitten.

Knuckles found himself in a big jungle clearing as it was now nightfall, Moonwatcher was nowhere to be found as he wasn't focused on that right now. He found the little kitten as it was shivering in fear as it looked at Knuckles. "Hey, no worries.", he said while smiling at him, "I'm not gonna hurt you, I just wanna pet you and…" Before the echidna had a chance to finish, the kitten made a demonic face as it's fangs was exposed. Knuckles scampered as the kitten had transformed into something more horrid; it was no longer a small kitten anymore, but a large ferocious saber tooth-like cat with red lines and black swirls around its body.

It growled and roared as Knuckles got up and started running for his life. The cat-like monster chased him through the area of the jungle as the little red echidna did everything in his power NOT to get eaten. "Heeelp! Someone! I'M BEING CHASED! HEEELP!" Knuckles dashed through another pathway of the jungle until he came by a large cliff-like area of the island, he looked over in fear as if there was no one around to save him. Suddenly he saw the saber tooth-like monster as it slowly approached the frightened red echidna…

"I want my daddy!", he started to wine as the cat monster approached him some more. His fangs were sharp as it looked like he was licking his chops for the meal that he was about to receive. Suddenly a small gathering of clouds appeared as the sound of thunder and lightning could be heard. Knuckles looked up at the sky as a sharp bolt of lightning struck down just a few inches from where he was, as he covered his eyes from the light.

The saber tooth monster backed away as it growled at whatever had messed up its potential meal. There was a cloud of smoke that appeared, but out of it came two hands as they both had a small blue and white gun in each of them. A pair of gold rings covered the wrists of each arm, as a figure with long blonde hair emerged from the smoke as it cleared. There were wings on its back as well as a shiny halo above its head, its blue eyes glared at the saber tooth monster as Knuckles noticed a small aura that came from the figure itself. Upon a closer look the figure was female, as she was wearing a Greek-like outfit with pink heart accessories and wing tipped sandals.

She pointed her twin pistols at the cat monster as it growled at the girl while Knuckles was trying to figure out what was happening. Suddenly the female figure clicked the safety off both of her guns before smirking at the cat-like monster…

"REPENT MOTHERFOCKER!", she shouted as she fired off rounds of bullets at the monster. After turning it into nothing but Swiss cheese the cat monster had flashes of light appear all around its body before…

_****BOOOM!****_

…It exploded into a billion pieces. They blew away into the night as the blonde female figure blew the smoke off her weapons. Knuckles was in awe as he crawled up to the woman with the angel wings and tapped her lightly on the leg. She turned around quickly as Knuckles was a bit frightened, he had a sad look in his eyes as he thought he might have done something wrong.

However it was quite the opposite, as the blonde angel put her guns away and rubbed the young echidna on the head. Knuckles tried hard not to cry, but after fearing that he may not live to see another day at the hands of the cat-like monster, he just couldn't contain himself. The blonde wrapped her arms around him as the echidna started sobbing, a small smile appeared on her face as she rubbed his head softly.

"It's okay lil' dude…", she said in a soft tone, "That mean ass douche can't hurt you anymore…" Knuckles looked up at the girl as some of his tears were starting to disappear just a bit, he saw a gleam on her like he's never seen before. The young echidna then noticed the halo on top of the blonde's head as he remembered something his grandmother taught him something about angels…

"Um…a-are y-you an angel?", he said as he hiccupped a little bit from crying. The blonde woman smiled at him before nodding, "Yeah, I am…" Knuckles looked at her just a little bit more before a small smile appeared on his face, this would be the day…that an angel had saved his life.

"What's your name lil' guy?", asked the blonde as she cuddled the red echidna in her arms.

"K-Knuckles.", he replied shingly, "T-Thank you for saving me miss…um…"

"Panty…", said the blonde. She helped Knuckles to his feet as the echidna had stopped crying, what almost ended in horror turned out to be the night he made a special friend. The little red echidna then had another question for Panty, as he and her were walking back towards the jungle.

"Um, miss Panty? C-Can you help me find my friend if…that's okay?", he asked timidly.

"Sure kiddo…", replied the blonde.

This was a night that Knuckles would never forget, this was the night an angel had saved his life…

_**To Be Continued!**_

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_

**A.N: That was Knuckles' first encounter with Panty; the older of the Anarchy Sisters. Stick around readers! As you find out what happens when Knuckles' Father discovers his friendship with the blonde, and how that'll effect the outcome of him being the next-in-line guardian of the Master Emerald.**

**See ya Then!**


	11. Ep 11: Tale of a Fallen Angel! Part 2!

**A.N: And now, the second half of the filler story where Panty saved Knuckles' life. Here's Part 2 of **_**Tale of a Fallen Angel!**_

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

** Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt: Filler Arc! **

_**Tale of a Fallen Angel ~ Part Two!**_

A few days later Knuckles found himself training under the watchful eye of his father, in becoming a true guardian of the Master Emerald. With the vision of Panty in the back of his mind and the night she saved him, his confidence had grown massively within a short amount of time. After the young echidna had finished his sparring with his father, they took a walk towards the main village on the island.

"That was an excellent training session that we had my son. Your skills have grown at an alarming rate in such a short time…", praised his father.

"Oh, well. Thanks Dad!", replied Knuckles with a small smile as he was thinking of Panty again. While walking with his son, Lockie noticed the gleam that he had in his eye after he spoke to him. He couldn't place his finger on it but it was almost like his son, had some hidden inspiration from somewhere.

As soon as they reached the main village Lockie spotted one of the Guardian Council members as he brought Knuckles over so he could talk to them about their progress. "Ah? You're here.", said the councilman, "So have you heeded our words and trained your son like you've promised us?"

"Yes, I have.", he replied as Knuckles was behind him.

"So, is that your son behind you?", the councilman asked. Lockie tugged Knuckles in front of him so the councilman could see him, of course the young echidna tried to hold a brave face. "Yes, this is my son.", Lockie replied as the councilman took a look at him.

"Hmm…I must say I was a bit skeptical about it at first, but if your son passes our Guardian Test…then he'll be selected as the sixteenth guardian of the Master Emerald.", the councilman said. A proud smile appeared on Lockie's face as Knuckles was a bit unsure of what was going on…

"D-Daddy? What's the Guardian Test…?", the little echidna whispered to his father.

"It's a three day test to see if you're capable of being the new guardian of the master emerald.", his father replied. The councilman took out a small scroll as he read the conditions of how the test was going to go.

"Now Lockie.", he spoke, "In order for your son to pass the test and become the new guardian, he must go to the altar where the Master Emerald is located. He shall protect it from anything that shall threaten it for seven days; that means that he is not allowed to return home within that time, if he cannot fulfill this task then he will not be selected for the job."

The thought of doing this frightened Knuckles just a little bit, he feared that he may encounter another monster like the one he saw a few days ago. As Lockie accepted the terms of what Knuckles may have to indure, Panty was hiding behind the small hut-like building that was the Guardian Council building, as she heard the whole conversation.

"Seven days?", she said to herself, "He's just a kid…there's no way in hell he can do this on his own…"

_**~ Later that night ~**_

Knuckles and his family were eating dinner as his mother asked him and his father how their day went. "So what did you two do today?", she asked them. Knuckles wanted to say something but his father cut him off from doing so.

"We just spoke with one of the guardian councilmen, and he says that he'll place our son as the new guardian of the Master Emerald.", Lockie said proudly. Knuckles' Mother frowned a little bit but wanted to be happy for her only son somehow.

"W-Well that's great…I suppose.", she said while hiding a melancholy look. After the young echidna finished his food he asked his parents if he could be excused from the table, they accepted that choice as Knuckles headed into the living room. A few minutes later was the time that his parents had their little disagreement with him being the new guardian of the Master Emerald…

Knuckles of course went towards the steps as he sat down and listened to his parents fighting about the decision that his father had made. A sad look appeared on his face as he thought why his parents couldn't get along, only because of this one reason. "Is me becoming the next guardian of the Master Emerald why my mom and dad keep fighting like this?", he wondered to himself. The poor young echidna buried himself in front of his knees as he let off a small and sad sigh.

Suddenly a small light appeared behind him as he looked up and turned around, there coming down the stairs was the blonde haired angel that saved his life in her shimmering angelic beauty. The young red echidna perked as the woman leaned in to hug him.

"Hey kiddo…", she said in a soft tone.

"P-Panty!", he said with excitement. The blonde sat beside him as Knuckles looked up at her with a bright smile on his face; almost like he completely forgot about the fight that his parents were having. Panty knew that something was up as she listened in on the fight before looking at Knuckles who was a bit saddened because of it…

"Hey…you okay?", asked the blonde as she rubbed the echidna's shoulder.

"Y-Yeah…", he replied with a melancholy expression.

"I heard the news about what your dad's trying to do. And it looks like you'll need just a little help…", Panty had suggested.

"Oh?", the young echidna replied.

"Tell ya what, how about I help ya when you get ready to go on that seven day trial. That way once it's over you can let your father and the council know how you really feel about this.", said the blonde while having a small smirk on her face. Knuckles pondered the thought a little bit as the fight that his parents were having had ended with his mother in tears again, and his father storming off.

"T-That's a great idea!", he said happily, "As long as you're watching me, I won't have to worry about an monsters that might try to eat me while I'm there!"

"See? Easy as pie!", winked Panty as the young red echidna blushed a bit. He then heard his father yell his name as the blonde angel had a sweat drop on her head. "Fock…", she muttered as she disappeared in a cloud of angel dust. Before he even got the chance to say goodbye Knuckles' Father found him sitting on the steps as he picked him up by the hand. "Time for bed son.", he said in somewhat of a frustrated tone after the fight he had with his mother.

"O-Okay.", he replied timidly.

A few hours later both of his parents were asleep in their beds as the young echidna had his small light on, while he laid awake in bed. He looked up at his ceiling while he wondered if him being a guardian was going to tear his family apart, why would his own father push him to do this. Although his clan's bloodline has a long history of guardians that protected the Master Emerald for ages; including his own father, but why should he have to carry on that legacy? He wondered and wondered until tears began to flow from his eyes…

"Why do I have to do this…?!", he cried to himself, "Why do I have to be the next guardian of the Master Emerald…?!" Knuckles thought his dad never asked him about his own feelings and that he was using him to carry out his own dreams. The poor young echidna didn't think this was fair to him at all; which it wasn't, but his father didn't see it that way.

Suddenly Panty appeared in her roman-like angelic outfit as she sat down on the bed next to Knuckles, the poor echidna looked up at the blonde with tears in his eyes. "P-Panty…", he said in a soft tone, as she wiped his tears away before leaning over to kiss him on the forehead.

"Hey cutie…", she spoke in a soft tone, "I know this job may seem a little hard for you, but no worries okay? I'll be with you every step of the way." It was just like the time she had saved his life from that ghost-like cat that tried to eat him, Knuckles felt that every time that he's around Panty…hope fills his own heart and soul.

"M-My dad never listens to me…", he said, "I don't know why he wants me to be this guardian of the Master Emerald…when I couldn't even save myself from that monster." Panty stroked the little echidna's cheeks while she was listening to what he felt in his heart.

"I get where you're comin' from…", she said, "My father was like that too…"

"H-He was?", asked Knuckles as he was a tad surprised.

"He wanted me to become a lead angel for his squad that he had back in Heaven, however I had a different path in mind. Roughly a few years later me and him never saw each other again…and no one has a clue where he went since that day…" Knuckles had a sad look on his face after hearing that story.

"I'm sorry…", he said while looking at the blonde.

"Don't be…", she replied before looking at him with a small smile, "You're still young, and you have so much life that's ahead of you. So don't worry about your father's dreams kiddo, look inside your heart to what you wanna do…" Panty laid beside the young red echidna as he looked at her with a smile on his face, it was then that he felt better about the decision that his father made without asking him what he wanted to do…

"Thanks miss Panty…", he said in a soft tone.

"No problem Knuckles…", she replied. Before she left she got on top of the young echidna as she cupped his cheeks together, Knuckles blinked for a moment as he now saw an anime-style version of Panty in front of him. "P-P-Panty?", he stammered as his blush got brighter and brighter. The blonde gave him a kiss on the forehead before she spoke to him…

"You're gonna grow up to be a sexy lil' stallion one day…", she said with a small smirk before winking at him. Knuckles blushed even more after spotting a small glimpse of chest cleavage from Panty's outfit, afterwards the blonde waved goodbye to him as she disappeared into a fading light.

"Sweet dreams…", her voice echoed into the night as Knuckles drifted off into a deep slumber.

_**~ The Very Next day ~**_

Knuckles and his father reported bright and early at the Guardian Council building. The council members as well as the head councilman, were ready to assign the young echidna to the Guardian Test that he needed to pass in order to receive the job. "Well Lockie, is your son ready to take the test?", asked the head councilman.

"Absolutely.", he replied. While Knuckles stood by his father's side he remembered what Panty had told him the other night…

"_You're still young, and you have so much life that's ahead of you. So don't worry about your father's dreams kiddo, look inside your heart to what you wanna do…"_

After hearing those words from her, Knuckles knew what he had to do. He accepted this trial as the councilmen as well as his own father, escorted him towards the altar where the Master Emerald was located. They finally reached the area as they stopped right at the steps of the altar.

"Alright young one. Are you ready for your seven day guarding trial?", asked the head councilman as Knuckles looked up at him.

"Y-Yes sir.", he replied while putting on a brave face. Knuckles' Father patted his soon on the back as he was very proud of what he was about to do. "Make your father proud son…", he said with a smile on his face. The young red echidna made his way up the stairs of the altar without looking back, as he was ready to handle the long trial that awaits him.

He made it to the top of the altar as he gazed into the bright green glow of the Master Emerald, it's ambient glow had him an awe of how precious of a gem it really was. He turned around as he looked back at his father and the councilmen, as they waved goodbye to the young echidna. "Goodbye dad…", he said to himself as he stood there in front of the Master Emerald.

Nightfall had come as the emerald held its aura as a light in the darkness, as Knuckles sat at the altar while gazing at the massive jewel in front of him. He remembered the fight that his mom and dad had the night before, as well as reminisce on what Panty had told him while he was in bed. The little echidna just sat in front of the emerald while staring into it, wondering if anything was going to happen.

Pretty soon he felt a heavenly presence as the blonde angel was right behind him. "Hey Knuckles…", she smiled as he perked up before getting up to hug the woman.

"Panty!", he said in excitement as the blonde hugged him back.

_**~ A few minutes later ~**_

Knuckles and the blonde were sitting at the altar while guarding the Master Emerald, they looked at all the bright stars that were in the sky as the crescent moon dawned quite a beautiful night. "Hey miss Panty?", said the young echidna.

"What's up?", the blonde beauty replied.

"D-Do you think I'll make a great guardian of the Master Emerald?", he asked. Panty smiled before she patted his head softly.

"I'm sure you will kiddo…", she said to him. Knuckles smiled a little bit before he suddenly yawned as he stretched his arms. A sleepy look came on his face as he started to nod off, pretty soon he slowly laid his head on Panty's lap as she noticed the little echidna resting on her. She looked at him for a moment before a smile appeared on her face.

"Imagine that…poor kid's fell asleep.", she said to herself. She began to massage his shoulders as a small smile appeared on Knuckles' face, he could feel the warmth of the angel's love pouring down into him like feathers from a pillow. He snuggled into her lap as the blonde starting humming a small tune, the little echidna knew that as long as Panty was with him…that he would become a great guardian in her eyes…

"_Heaven, please sing for me a song of life…_"

_**The End…?**_

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_

**A.N: This concludes this filler segment of the **_**SPSG **_**series, however somewhere along the year I'll explain the FULL story behind this filler. So far in the filler you only know a small portion of how Knuckles and Panty came to know each other, but in the actual **_**Tale of a Fallen Angel**_** fanfic (date: TBA.), you'll find out everything!**

**Now it's time to return back to the original story; where Silver and Blaze appear in Daten City looking for Sonic. Meanwhile he and the girls are on the hunt for the 500,000 heaven coin ghost that's located inside the paper factory. Iron; another 'Hell's Angels' member, is on his way to complete his assignment…and "stumbles" into Daten City along the way.**

**After this Omega makes his debut; as Sonic, Panty, Stocking, Silver, and Blaze help Shadow rescue Omega from Eggman Nega's clutches, after finding out that he and Shadow were after the same item that Silver and Blaze were after. (Which if I get a combined 40 reviews from both stories, then **_**Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt: I am SHADOW! **_**Will be born!)**

**Until then peace to ya'll, and Happy New Year!**


	12. Ep 12: Coins & An Iron Will!

_**~ Last time on Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt: One Million Heavens ~**_

"_This round goes to you three…I never thought I'd be humiliated so much in all my life…", she spoke in a low and demonic tone._

"_So I guess the only question now remains; are you gonna leave quietly now?", asked Sonic with his arms folded. The demon girl let off a low growl as she turned her back on the trio, she picked up her whips as she glanced back at them from the corner of her eye…_

_**~ Then ~**_

"_I just don't get it! I thought that there were supposed to be seven total chaos emeralds.", the hedgehog said in slight confusion as well as frustration._

"_Calm yourself Silver. Perhaps there may be someone that knows more about them than the two of us do.", Blaze replied._

"_Well as long as you're here, you don't mind if we ask you where we can find Sonic do you Tails?", the silver hedgehog asked._

"_Oh sure! I know where you can find him! He's in Daten City, just over there where that road leading out of the city is.", the fox boy replied happily._

_**~ Then ~**_

"_S-So you're telling me if we manage to catch and kill this particular ghost, we'll receive a massive jackpot of 500,000 heaven coins?!", shuttered Sonic._

"_Holy SHIT! That's a lotta cash!", said Panty._

"_Anyhow, Tails said that Sonic's in this city somewhere. Guess we'll just have to ask the locals if they know anything.", shrugged Silver. _

"_Agreed.", replied Blaze._

_**~ Then ~**_

"_Ugh! Will you get lost?! I'm tryin' to rest here!", growled the pink haired demon._

"_As you wish my lady. In the mean time I'll let Ducktape know that you've made it back safe and sound, while I go and complete the assignment he has given to me…", said the iron haired demon. He slipped back on his hood as he turned from Whiplash's direction and left, as soon as he disappeared down the street…the pink haired demon collapsed on the bench as a small smile appeared on her face…_

"_Iron…why do you always fock with me…?", she murmured to herself as she closed her eyes and went to sleep._

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

** Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt: One Million Heavens! **

**Episode 12: **Coins & An Iron Will!

_**~ Now ~**_

Sonic dashed around the corner while Panty and her sister looked around the opposite side, Brief stood in one spot while everyone else was looking out for the ghost with the massive payout. The hedgehog tiptoed towards the side of the isle while keeping an eye on the coin tracker, suddenly he saw a black blur dash from the opposite side of where he was.

"There!", he shouted as the girls came towards his direction. The blur now came into view as it scurried up on top of a small pipe as it hid behind a brown box filled with boxes of tissues. "Ugh! How the hell are we gonna catch this motherfocker…?!", groaned Panty.

"I don't think those platforms are stable, so going after it would be suicide.", said Brief.

"Well, that only leaves one other option…", said Sonic while folding his arms.

"What's that babe?", asked Stocking.

"If you guys can flush em' out then I might be able to catch him. That lil' guy may be fast, but I'm even faster!", smirked the blue hedgehog.

"Well this is takin' too fockin' long, so COME ON OUT MOTHERFOCKER!" The blonde whipped out Backlace as she shot most of the place up; trying to lure out the ghost that was hiding. It heard the noise as it scurried from where it was and jumped high into the air. "Gotcha!", smirked Sonic as he leaped into the air and made a grab for the creature. He slammed the creature on the ground as it made a loud 'yelp' as the girls along with Brief went up to get a closer look…

They were all shocked (except Brief) to find out that the ghost they caught, was the same one that taunted them during the time the demon sisters took over the school as the new school queens.

"YOU!", shouted Sonic as well as Panty and Stocking.

"**Hehehehe! I'm surprised you recognized me. Long time no see bitches!**", it giggled evilly.

"How the hell did you survive?! I thought I sent you through that spear during that ghost factory incident!", Sonic said in an irritated tone.

_**~ Flashback ~**_

"_**T-That's so cool! You demon sisters rule!**__", said the critter ghost as it was jumping up and down. It ran off Sonic's shoulder as it joined up with the demon sisters while taunting the hedgehog; which isn't very smart considering the mood he was in._

"_It appears that you've heeded our letter I see. We're so glad you could make it.", smirked Scanty._

"_Humiliating us is a price that is going to cost you dearly darling. Tis a rule that we demons must uphold!", added Kneesocks. The little ghost critter was bouncing around mocking the hedgehog before it was slammed into a wall at super high speed, by a flash of angelic light and speed. It exploded on contact as it was impaled by a rather sharp spear-like rock._

_**~ Flashback END ~**_

"**Yeah, that happened…but thanks to this new guy named Ducktape, I'm back in full force baby!**", laughed the resurrected ghost.

"That doucher bought you back?", depanned Panty.

"Who cares, you owe some heavens so fork em' over!", growled the Goth.

"**Sorry, no-can-do!**", chuckled the ghost.

"You want me to send you through the wall again?! Let's not forget, I ended you before!", growled Sonic as he tightened his grip on the little ghost critter.

"**Gah-ack! O-Okay! Okay-okay! I'll give you guys da money!**", it wined. The hedgehog loosened its grip on the ghost as it tried to catch its haunted breath. Panty and her sister had their weapons ready just in case it tried to take off running. "**You guys follow me, I know where the coins are!**", it said as it scurried to a part of the factory that was sealed off.

Sonic and the others followed the creature towards the sealed off area as the little ghost was bouncing around like a child. "Well, where the fock is it…?!", asked the blonde in an irritated tone.

"**Just behind this wall is a whole buncha coins that came outta nowhere! So I've been stashin' em' here ever since Ducktape resurrected me.**", said the little ghost.

"Well at least you weren't causing any trouble…", shrugged Sonic.

"Why the hell did he bring you back anyway…?", asked Stocking in confusion.

"**Hehe! He thought I might be useful to em' but kicked me out a few days later, so I've been roamin' around in this dump after that!**", the ghost replied.

"Aww, that's sad…", said Brief.

"Cry later Geek Boy, we got coins to grab. So open da focker up will ya?!", smirked Panty as she pointed Backlace at the ghost; threatening to kill him if he didn't.

"**Okay-okay! Just put the gun away!**", it stammered as it waved its arms. The ghost critter scratched around the corners of the wall as it revealed itself to be a huge safe. After turning the dial a few times the ghost and everyone else heard a clicking sound, suddenly the giant safe opened as eyes gazed at the stacks of heaven coins that lie before them. It was nothing that Sonic, Panty, nor Stocking had ever seen before in their life…

"Whoa…", said the blue hedgehog in awe.

"Can you believe it…?", said Brief as he too was looking at the 500,000 heaven coins that stood before him and the others.

"How the hell are we gonna get all these to the car…?", wondered the blonde as she was awe struck by how many there were.

"**Yep! 500,000 smackaroos! And they could all be yours if da price is right!**", chuckled the ghost.

"That was the corniest game show reference I ever heard…", Stocking muttered.

"Well standin' like dildos ain't gonna get these fockers to the car any faster.", said Panty.

"Right! So grab a handful and let's move out!", demanded Sonic.

_**~ Meanwhile at the church ~**_

Garterbelt was taking a nap as todays newspaper was on top of his head, Chuck of course was bouncing around in his happy place being himself until he heard the door. The afro preacher muttered something under the lines of Sonic and the girls, as he went to the door hoping that it would be them. "So ya'll made it back alre—What the HELL?!"

To his surprise he didn't find Sonic and the angels standing at the door, instead it was none other than Silver and Blaze. Garter scratched his head as he has never seen these two characters before. "Who are you two?", he asked in a confused tone. Blaze respectfully bowed before the preacher before introducing herself to him.

"Hello sir, I am known as Blaze the Cat.", she replied respectfully.

"And I am Silver the Hedgehog.", said Silver. Garter scratched his beard before introducing himself…

"Hmm…well I'm Garterbelt, and I'm the reverend of this church over here. But wait a sec', did you say your name was Silver the Hedgehog?", asked the afro preacher.

"Yes, of course.", the hedgehog replied.

"So, are you and Sonic brothers or something?", he asked.

"Well we may have the same last name but no, we're not really related.", chuckled Silver.

"Speaking of which, we were wondering if you happened to have an idea where Sonic might be at the moment.", said Blaze.

"Heh, well if you're lookin' around for em'…he's at the paper plant just north of here with Panty and Stockin'. I ain't sure if they're still there or not but that's where I sent em'.", shrugged Garter. Silver and Blaze looked at one another in confusion before turning back to Garterbelt.

"Panty…and Stocking?", questioned the hedgehog.

"They're angels that got kicked outta heaven, and I'm they're…well…go-to-guy so…" Garter trailed off as he shrugged his shoulders while Silver and Blaze were scratching their heads, suddenly a loud blast was heard that came from the direction of where the paper plant was located.

"W-What was that?!", Silver said in a serious tone.

"That sounds like trouble, we'd better get going!", replied Blaze in the same fashion. Before Silver took off running after Blaze he stopped for a moment and turned to Garterbelt. "Thanks for your help Garterbelt.", he said as he waved at the afro preacher before running after the cat. The afro preacher stood at the door while scratching his head after what he just saw.

"What the hell just happened…?", he muttered to himself. Suddenly Chuck popped his head outside while both he and the afro preacher, watch the silver hedgehog and purple cat disappear down the street looking for Sonic.

_**~ Back at the paper plant ~**_

Sonic along with the angels and Brief, just barely managed to escape the blast and get all 500,000 heaven coins into the back of See Through. Though there might have been a couple scratches on the gang they managed to get out alive and bring 500,000 more heaven coins to their total. "Man! Talk about a close call! Who the heck would put a bomb in the back of the safe?!", depanned the hedgehog as he dusted himself off.

"Some dumb fock who didn't want us back there in the first place.", growled Panty.

"Hey, uh, where did that little ghost go…? Wasn't he with us when he opened up that safe?", asked the geek boy. Suddenly the group glanced over and saw the little critter 20 yards from where they were, jumping up and down in excitement. "**Sorry suckas! But at least you got what cha wanted!**", it cackled before it disappeared down the street while laughing at the dangerous prank it pulled on Sonic and the others…

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!", yelled the blonde, "YOU BETTER HOPE I DON'T FIND YOUR ASS CUZ' YOU'RE DEAD IF I DO!" Both Sonic and Stocking agreed with that statement as the blonde made her way back to the driver's seat. After turning the key she hit the gas as she sped down the highway, as the gang was on their way back to the church. While the fire from the explosion continued to burn; a figure stepped through the flames as it wore a brown robe and had iron colored hair. It saw See Through speeding through traffic as it was making its way towards the road where the church was located.

"Ah…that must be the angels, hm? They don't appear as troublesome as Whiplash had made them out to be…", he said to himself in a small smirk. The figure removed his hood to reveal the second strongest member of 'Hell's Angels'; Iron. He opened his palm as a small swirling ball of energy appeared, before turning around and tossing it into the fire. An iron bubble incased the flames until the bubble shrunk in size and suddenly disappeared.

"Well that takes care of that…", he said nonchalantly. Suddenly the iron haired demon spotted two figures that were approaching him; as a closer look revealed them to be Blaze and Silver. "Hm?...Whiplash never told me of this…", Iron said to himself while scratching his chin.

The hedgehog and cat stopped in front of the rubble that was the paper plant, as the two of them spotted Iron in his brown hooded robe. They glanced at the rubble before looking at the demon. "Hey!", yelled Silver, "Were you the one that caused that blast we saw?!"

"Blast?", replied Iron in a dumbfounded expression, "I sadly have no idea what you're speaking of…"

"We spotted a blast just north from where we were, and a man named Garterbelt told us that Sonic was in the very spot that you're standing!", said Blaze in a serious tone.

"And if you did something to him during that blast we just saw, we'll make you pay for it!", growled Silver as he charged up his psychic powers while Blaze powered up her flames. Iron closed his eyes as he slowly removed his robe to reveal his body; the lower half of it was incased in iron while he wore wristbands made of iron, as well as a vest that was also made from iron.

"Sonic you say…?", the demon said with a smirk, "Ah, now I see. The two of you are in league with him and the angels aren't you…?" Both Silver and Blaze blinked for a moment before they remembered something that Garter had told them about Panty and Stocking…

_**~ Flashback ~**_

"_They're angels that got kicked outta heaven, and I'm they're…well…go-to-guy so…" Garter trailed off as he shrugged his shoulders while Silver and Blaze were scratching their heads._

_**~ Flashback END ~**_

"Panty and Stocking…so they must be fallen angels or something, right?", Silver asked the demon.

"Hm-hm-hm, so you know…", replied Iron, "Yes, they're known as the Anarchy Sisters of Daten City. From what my colleague told me; they are a pair of angels that fell from heaven because of their sins. Now they battle ghosts and demons down here on earth just so they can gather coins to go back into Heaven. As for the one you call Sonic, he is in league with the angels…not to mention he's on our 'Most Wanted' list…"

"Most Wanted List?", questioned Blaze in a serious tone.

"Are you hunting him or something?!", growled Silver as he kept his powers active.

"Heh-heh…although that would be a nice thought, we are not. You see my boss is just interested in him because of his power, he bears a special ring that allows him to possess the powers of an angel, even though he's not actually dead. Although my boss told me not to interfere with him or the angels until the time was right…I just couldn't help myself…", explained the demon.

"Well we're not sure what kind of sick and twisted plan you and your boss have going, but we're going to stop it right here!", growled the hedgehog.

"And right now!", added Blaze as the flames in her palms got bigger.

"Hmm…I really wasn't expecting a fight so soon, but if the two of you wish to be entertained…then so be it." Iron revealed his demon aura as it fanned out from his body. Silver increased his psi power while Blaze engulfed her hands into flames, as the two of them were prepared to fight the iron haired demon.

"I gotta feeling this guy's stronger than he looks…", the hedgehog whispered to Blaze.

"I know. So don't pull any punches or hold back, this is no ordinary person…", the cat replied.

_**~ To the church ~**_

"WHO'S DA MAN?!", shouted Sonic as the girls hugged him and cheered like they never did before. Garter couldn't believe it either; that Sonic and the girls managed to actually collect 500,000 heavens, and only be just a few hundred-thousand more from reaching their goal. After the little excitement fanfare was over the afro preacher wanted to speak with the hedgehog for a moment.

"Hey Sonic! Could I see you in da kitchen for a moment?", he said in his usual tone.

"Uh, sure.", replied the hedgehog as he followed Garterbelt into the kitchen. Once the two got inside the afro preacher closed the door so he wouldn't hear the angels, try to eavesdrop on the conversation. (Even though they secretly wanted to…)

"So what's goin' Garter?", asked Sonic in his usual tone.

"Well while you and them were away, I had two visitors that were lookin' for ya.", replied the afro priest.

"Two visitors?", questioned the hedgehog.

"Yeah. They called themselves Silver The Hedgehog and Blaze The Cat, and they said that they were lookin' for you for something they wanted. So I sent em' over to the plant that you guys were at, and I ain't seen em' since…", Garter replied. Sonic's eyes widened the moment the man mentioned both Blaze and Silver's names, he clapped his hands together as a smirk appeared on his face.

"Blaze n' Silver are hear in Daten City?! This is cool!", he said in excitement.

"Wait, so you actually know those two?", asked Garter.

"You bet! They're my friends along with Tails and Knuckles!", Sonic replied.

"And Rouge too?", asked the preacher.

"Nah, she's a'ight…", shrugged the hedgehog. Panty and her sister scampered away from the kitchen door as Garter flung it open, hoping to hear an 'Ow!' followed by a string of profanity. "Hedgehog's got some good news for us!...Sort of…", said the afro preacher.

"Really? What now?", asked the blonde while pretending to be interested.

"Did you figure out where the rest of the heavens were?", asked Stocking.

"As exciting as that would be babe, no not really. But two very special friends of mine are in Daten City right now.", said Sonic with a small smirk.

"Oh? Are they Tails and Knuckles?", asked Brief.

"_(Why does that name sound so fockin' familiar…?!)_", thought Panty.

"No, it's not them. But they're a special pair of friends that I never told you about. They're known as Silver and Blaze and they just arrived in town looking for me for some reason.", the blue hedgehog replied.

"Them two were just here at my doorstep before ya'll arrived, so I sent em' to the paper plant to go n' look for ya'll but I ain't seen since then…", added Garterbelt.

"So they're at the plant right now?", asked the boy.

"Ugh, we just left the fockin' place. Now we gotta go back?!", groaned the blonde.

"That place is probably all rubble by now, by the time we left we just barely escaped an explosion all thanks to a damn bomb.", shrugged the Goth.

"I saw dat! That's when they took off runnin' da minute it happened!", said the afro priest.

"Well if that's the case, then maybe I should be the one to go back and see what's up.", Sonic replied.

"I'll go with you babe, since Panty won't move her lazy ass…", muttered Stocking.

"FINE! I'M GOIN' DAMMIT! Geez! Calm da fock down, it's not that damn serious…!", groaned Panty.

_**~ Elsewhere in an unknown area of the base that Blaze and Silver were in ~**_

A black hedgehog along with a robot similar to Gamma, were walking inside the dark hallways and corridors of the base that Blaze and Silver were just in. "Omega, do you see anything?", asked the hedgehog we know as Shadow.

"Negative. My scanners indicate no movement in our vicinity.", the robot replied.

"Then let's keep moving, I know that black chaos emerald has to be here somewhere…", muttered Shadow as he and Omega continued down the dark corridors of the base. Little did they know that inside a metallic hallway of the base, a figure with a white mustache was spying on them…

"That's it my little flies, come closer to the bait…", he smirked to himself.

As we take a gander at the black chaos emerald that both Silver and Blaze; as well as Shadow and Omega are searching for, a small grey ball-like figure with two small blue eyes was bouncing around inside. The grey ball figure grinned as it looked at the readers before cackling.

"**Eyahahahaha! Guess who's coming back from hell bitches?!**"

**To Be Continued!**

**Heaven Coins collected: 500,000****Heaven Coins needed: 424,200**

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_

**A.N: Silver and Blaze are in Daten City, but they now picked a fight with the wrong guy. Shadow and Omega are somewhere in Eggman Nega's base trying to figure out what the black chaos emerald is. As for what's inside the emerald itself, could it open the door to the possible return of Mr. C? If you don't know who that is, read the 16****th**** chapter/episode of the first installment.**

**The clock is ticking as we're coming close to the CLIMAX of this installment! What will happen during the final battle will blow your lil' mind!**

**Until then, don't be a stranger!**


	13. Ep 13: Coins & A Semifinal Boss!

**A.N: You guys have been amazing! There's only three episodes/chapters left before we reach the Climax Battle of the second installment! Will Sonic and the Anarchy Sisters be ready for what Ducktape has planned?!**

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

** Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt: One Million Heavens! **

**Episode 13: **Coins & A Semifinal Boss!

_**~ Oten City: Section H-2 Building ~**_

Whiplash had entered into the front door of the building as most of her wounds from her battle had now been healed completely. Though she wanted vengeance on Sonic and the Anarchy sisters, she decided to wait and return to Ducktape's office to await another order that he had.

The pink haired demon approached the doors of the office as she ringed the doorbell, however instead of the door opening up automatically, it was opened by the leader of 'Hell's Angels' himself.

"M-Master?", Whiplash shuttered as she stood in the very presence of her boss. He wore a jumpsuit similar to his father; only it was all bandaged in grey duck-tape and his corset was silver instead of grey and white. His skin was a paler shade of blue unlike Corset's, and his hair was all white and about the same length as Knuckles. His amber eyes glared at the demoness as she kneeled before his slightly-shorter-than-Corset figure.

"What is your reason that you stand before me…?", he said in a low tone, as if irritated by her actions. The pink haired demon looked up as if she was a tad frightened by what he would do.

"I…I lost the battle against the angels…and the one you call Sonic.", she replied shakingly. Ducktape turned his back as he folded his arms in somewhat disappointment. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me…", he replied, "However, the only thing that I am happy about…is your return…"

"M-Master? Is that true?", asked the demoness.

"Yes…", he replied, "Now come, there is only one more piece of Satan's Key that we need. Once that project is done, we will make our way to the second Hell's Gate Keyhole that my father doesn't know about…"

"Ah? A second one?", wondered Whiplash, "But, if the first one was destroyed by Sonic and those angels…then where is the second one located…?" Ducktape looked at the pink haired demon girl from the corner of his eye as a small smirk appeared on his face…

"Station City…", he replied.

_**~ Daten City ~**_

Silver lunged at Iron as the demon sidestepped out of the way, Blaze was the next to attack as she launched a series of fireballs at the demon. However he summoned up a wall of iron as the fireballs were deflected as they disappeared in puffs of smoke. "Come now you two, don't you have any better tactics than this?", smirked Iron as the wall of iron he put up disappeared. He slammed his hands on the ground like a full-fledged alchemist and materialized an iron staff, Silver tried to launch a right hook to the demon's face but missed as Iron whacked him in the back of the head with the staff.

Silver crashed onto the ground but quickly got up as Blaze decided to hit the demon head on. "Now you're playing with fire!", she growled as she conjured up a fireball much bigger than the ones she had. Iron swung his staff around as he was prepared to face Blaze and all her fiery glory, the cat shot the massive ball of fire at the demon as he spun his iron staff fast enough to negate it from existence.

Iron placed his staff on the ground as Silver and Blaze were gritting their teeth. "What is the point of this battle if you can't even land a single hit?", he taunted, "At least make this challenging!"

The hedgehog and cat looked at one another before looking back at the demon. "Blaze. This guy's gotta have a blind spot somewhere…just attacking him from the front isn't doing any good right now…", Silver whispered.

"I know.", she replied, "But if the two of us attack him both together, there just might be a chance that we can lower his defenses." The two glared at Iron as he picked up his iron staff and twirled it around before pointing it at them. "Now, what's with those looks on your faces…?", he asked in smug.

"Heh, no reason. We just found another way we can beat you!", smirked the silver hedgehog. Both he and Blaze powered up their powers a bit as they both lunged at the iron haired demon. "You can't be serious…", he muttered under his breath as the hedgehog and cat closed in on the demon. They both launched a series of punches and kicks as Iron was dodging them all like a pro, this DBZ-like battle only lasted for a few minutes until Iron swung his staff around; hitting the sides of both Silver and Blaze. After spinning his staff at high speed he flung the hedgehog and cat towards the ground, as the two of them smacked against the pavement.

"Now what sort of attack setup was that? I honestly don't think you two are even fit for challenging someone like me!", said Iron with a smirk while raising a brow. Though they were battered quite a bit Silver and Blaze refused to give up, however Silver's psi power was decreasing at an alarming rate…

"_(Damn! At this rate we won't survive if we don't finish this battle fast!)_", he thought.

_**~ Not too far from Silver and Blazes location ~**_

Sonic and Stocking were running towards the building that was the former tissue factory that got destroyed by the trick bomb inside the safe. Suddenly the hedgehog stopped in his tracks as he saw his angelic ring start to flash.

"What's wrong? Why'd cha stop babe?", asked the Goth.

"My angel ring is flashing. The only time it ever does that, is when there's a demon in the area.", replied the hedgehog.

"Heh, well that's just great…", groaned Stocking.

"I know how ya feel sweets. Don't worry though, we'll kick its ass and head back home in time for some more diddlin'!", smirked Sonic.

"Hehe! It sounds sexy when you say it.", giggled the Goth.

_**~ Elsewhere in Nega's Base ~**_

Shadow and Omega found a huge door with the words "Level 7" printed on it, it was actually the same door that Silver and Blaze encountered when they were here. "This must be it…", said the hedgehog as he and his robotic companion approached the door. There was a special code that needed to be pressed in order to get inside, luckily for Shadow, Omega knew just what that code was.

"Allow me.", he said as Shadow stepped out of the way. The robot inputted the code on the wall and a few seconds later the large door had opened. Behind the door was a room with a pod-shaped thing in the middle of it, it was sealed inside some glass that was nearly impossible to break, but that didn't stop Shadow or Omega.

The two approached the pod as they looked inside of it to see what was inside, Shadow had a confused look on his face once he discovered what was inside the pod itself. "Omega. Can you scan this pod and see what's inside of it?", he asked.

"Affirmative.", replied the robot. Omega scanned the pod to see what was inside, what he found appeared to be an emerald-like item inside the pod. "Scanning complete. One item found.", said Omega.

"What is it…?", asked Shadow.

"There appears to be a chaos emerald inside this pod. Scanning indicates that this is indeed true.", the robot replied. Shadow was a bit skeptical only because he and Sonic used the seven chaos emeralds before, but then he wondered why would Eggman Nega hide one here in his base if he knew someone would find it…?

Unless…

"Motherfocker, it's a setup!", growled Shadow as the warning lights came on. Suddenly the door slammed behind the two as electric cables appeared out of nowhere trying to chase the duo down. "Omega! Get out of the way!", yelled the hedgehog as opened his palms and shot spears of chaos energy at the cables. Omega turned his hands into machine guns as he unleashed rounds of bullets at the door; trying to force it to open. Suddenly one of the cables found itself around the robot's body as it hoisted him into the air, while short circuiting his system as well.

"S-Shad-a-ad-d-ow!…_**Bzzkrt!**_"

"Dammit, OMEGA!", growled the ultimate lifeform as he leaped into the air and tried to reach his leg. To gain a bit more height; Shadow activated his air thrusters on the bottom of his shoes as he tried to reach for Omega to save him. However he was quickly attacked by a blast from out of nowhere as the hedgehog plummeted towards the ground. He slammed against the metal floor as he slowly blacked out from loss of consciousness…

Before he completely blacked out he saw a man who looked like Eggman, as he was walking towards the pod that he and Omega were investigating. Shadow let off a low growl before he completely lost all consciousness as he closed his eyes.

_**~ Back to Daten City ~**_

Silver and Blaze were breathing heavily while almost at the mercy of their newest, and possibly most powerful threat. Iron scrapped his staff as he dusted his hands while smirking at the battered duo that stood before him.

"Ah…you two have lasted a bit longer than I expected for the both of you, however…this is where it ends." With Silver's psi powers completely drained as well as Blaze's flames dying out, it seemed like the end for the both of them. As Iron approached the two of them he suddenly stopped in his tracks when a spinning blue katana landed right in front of his feet, as it stuck itself into the ground. The light coming off the blade was enough to blind the demon temporarily as Iron covered his face.

"Wha?! Now what is this?!", he groaned as Silver and Blaze looked at the sword strangely. Suddenly the clouds gathered in the sky as thunder and lightning was heard, before a sudden bolt shot down onto the sword causing a puff of smoke to appear.

"W-What the…?!", was Silver's reply as he and Blaze saw a figure with small angel wings on its back. It had a halo above its head as well as long dark blue and violet hair, while wearing a white gothic Lolita outfit with blue heart accessories on it. The figure pulled its sword out from the ground before twirling it and pointing it at Iron, while holding the other sword behind its back. Standing directly behind that figure was another; with its blue spiny hair and a halo above its head.

_**~ "Panty & Stocking theme" plays slowly in the background ~**_

"Hey Silver…Blaze…sorry to keep ya waitin'!", smirked the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog in all his angelic glory.

"S-Sonic! You're here!", the cat said in excitement due to his arrival. After Iron moved his hands from his face due to the light that blinded him, he spotted Sonic and Stocking standing right in front of him. While they helped up the banged up duo, the demon folded his arms as a smirk appeared across his face.

"So you finally arrive, Sonic the Hedgehog. I must say that was a rather nice entrance you've made.", said the iron haired demon. The blue hedgehog stepped from behind his gothic lover as he stood right beside her, Silver, and Blaze.

"I gotta feeling you're gonna be a bit more trouble than you're worth, but I'm okay with that.", smirked true blue as his blue-white aura started increasing and fanning out slightly. Silver and Blaze looked at Sonic in awe, as they have never seen a power like this before.

"_(Whoa! This power…it feels divine. Like it came directly from the heavens itself!)_", thought the hedgehog.

"_(Where did he acquire such a heavenly power like this…?! There's no way it could be from the chaos emeralds themselves!)_", thought Blaze. Sonic and Stocking approached Iron as he started increasing his own demonic aura, in a battle that may be more epic than the previous two put together. "Alright asshole…", growled the Goth while pointing her blade at him, "Unless you wanna end up like your last two friends, you'd better hi-tail the hell outta here or else!"

The demon just stood there looking at them funny, before he threw his head back and started laughing. "Eh…heh-heh-heh! Heh-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Hey! What's with the chuckles?!", growled Sonic as he pointed at Iron. The demon face-palmed as he had a skeptical look on his face. "Or else? What are you, a kindergartener?", laughed the demon. Stocking got irritated because he didn't take what she said seriously…

"Hey bastard! Didn't you hear what I fockin' said?!", growled the Goth as her angelic power increased a bit.

"Oh yes young angel, I heard you loud and clear. But that doesn't mean I'll do what you say…", smirked Iron as he formed a ball of energy in his fists. He crushes it and clasps his hands together to form an iron sword, which looked identical to the one that Stocking has. After holding the blade with both hands he glares at the two while Silver and Blaze continue to watch what was happening.

"S-Sonic!", said the hedgehog, "I'm glad that we were able to find you…although it would seem that you found us."

"This character is stronger than we thought he would be, but with that newfound power of yours…you might be able to win…", said Blaze.

"Thanks you guys. The way you two look tells me you might not wanna be around for this one, so head back to the church and we'll meet cha there once we finish this!", the blue hedgehog replied.

"W-Will do.", Silver said. With all the remaining energy they both had left, Silver and Blaze returned to the church while Sonic and Stocking faced the second to last demon before Ducktape himself. Iron's demonic aura surrounded his body as Sonic and the Goth's angelic aura surrounded theirs.

"So, the two of you are serious about this then…?", the demon asked.

"Don't get upset if you get hurt!", smirked the hedgehog.

"C'mon babe, this jerkoff's pissin' me off. Let's kill this mofo and head back home!", sneered Stocking as she held her battle pose.

"What an honor Ducktape will give me, when I bring him the head of Sonic as well as one of the Anarchy siblings. Foolish ones, prepare to DIE!" And with that Iron charged at the two as he made an upward slash at the both of them. It was quickly deflected by Stocking; who saw it coming and took action to defend herself as well as her lover. "Let em' have it baby!", smirked the Goth as she gridlocked the iron haired demon.

Sonic spun into a ball while powered by his angelic aura, and rammed into Iron while Stocking kept him from attacking. Although the demon flew backwards he quickly rebounded, as he didn't receive a lot of damage as Sonic had hoped for. The blue hedgehog back flipped right where the Goth was as he noticed that his attack barely had any effect on Iron's body.

"What the hell is this guy made of?! My attack didn't do squat!", said the hedgehog in frustration.

"Don't let your guard down sweetie it's not over yet!", assured the Goth. Iron came at the two again as he unleashed several slashes on Sonic, while he was dodging them Stocking stepped in and defected most of the strikes and managed to land a slash on the demon's chest. It wasn't deep enough to be effective as Iron looked up at Stocking with an evil grin.

"Is that all?", he said as he swung his fist at the Goth thus launching her a few feet in the air.

"Stocking!", yelled Sonic as he turned to the iron haired demon with rage in his eyes. The hedgehog launched a series of punches and kicks as Iron was dodging and deflecting almost all of them. "I'm surprised you don't fight with a weapon!", said the demon, "So how do you expect to beat me without one?"

"I don't need a weapon to take you down!", growled Sonic, "Just seeing your demon face is enough to make me sick!" Stocking managed to recover herself while Sonic and Iron were exchanging blows with one another. Somehow the hedgehog misread one of the demon's moves and got socked in the face with a right hook. Immediately after that happened Stocking stepped in to deliver and upward slash on Iron's chest, the cut was slightly deeper but it still didn't do enough damage to stop him.

The demon swung his iron katana as he barely missed the Goth's hip, and only cut off some of her outfit as the pieces fluttered onto the ground. Sonic managed to get back on his feet as he charged at the iron haired demon, with his angelic aura expanding just a little bit more.

"You're gonna pay for that!", growled the hedgehog as both he and Stocking combined their attacks. Iron started gritting his teeth as he tried dodging as many of the swings and strikes that were coming from both of them. He clashed his sword with Stocking's in an attempt to slow down their momentum, but all that did was leave him wide open for a knee thrust and backspin kick combo from Sonic to the jaw. The demon flew into the air about a couple feet before crashing onto the ground.

Finally, they were able to damage him just a bit.

The hedgehog landed on one knee as Stocking rubbed his shoulder softly. "Damn…this guy's gonna make us work here…", groaned Sonic as he wiped a little sweat from his forehead.

"That was a good technique sugar, we just have to keep that up!", said Stocking in total confidence. Iron managed to get to his feet while readjusting his own jaw, despite the bruises and scratches on his face, he wasn't going down lightly…

"Heh-heh…I'll admit, that actually hurt just a bit…", he said with a smirk and a sneer.

"You're gonna be hurting a hell of a lot more if we keep this up!", growled Stocking.

"Y'know you had us goin' a bit there in act one, but now it's time for act two!", smirked Sonic as his angelic aura surrounded his body again.

_**~ Onward to Tails' Workshop ~**_

Scanty and Kneesocks were taking a quick nap as the little fox had covered them up with small blankets that he had with him. He quietly went back to finish his little project that he was working so heard on in the meantime. The demon sisters helped him collect all the necessary tools that he needed to work on the supposed final phase of his project.

"Now to add this little baby here…and that should do it!", he said with a hint of excitement as he screwed in a small piece that would keep the engine thruster he brought with the girls in place.

_**~ Elsewhere on Eggman Nega's base ~**_

Shadow slowly awoke to find himself on the ground of what looked to be a small arena, the black hedgehog slowly made his way to his feet as he looked up into the stands and found many Eggman robots clapping and supposedly cheering. (If they were making any noise at all.)

"What the…where am I…?", he said in a groggy tone. The last thing he remembered is him trying to save Omega from the electric cables that captured him, and seeing an Eggman-like figure step over his body. Then it hit him as he called out Omega's name, but there was no answer. Shadow called the robots name again but there was still no answer.

Suddenly a small platform appeared as Shadow spotted Omega, who was still tied up with the cables but they weren't electrified. The hedgehog gritted his teeth as he ran in the direction he was to try and save him, only to have the electrified gates of the arena; shock and blow him back.

"What the hell?! These gates are electrified?!", growled the black hedgehog in pain. Suddenly he heard a laugh that was similar to Eggman's but it was slightly higher in pitch than the REAL Eggman's was. He looked above his head as he suddenly scampered out of the way, as a large shadow appeared and landed in the center of the arena itself.

That shadow turned out to be a machine that was similar to the one Eggman had in "Sonic Unleashed", as Eggman Nega was inside of it piloting the thing. Shadow glared directly at the machine as well as Eggman Nega…

"What did you do to Omega?!", he growled as he balled his fists in rage.

"Eh-heh-heh! Oh don't be so worrisome Shadow. Omega is fine.", replied the sly doctor.

"He doesn't look 'fine' to me! Just look at the way his armor's scratched up!", said Shadow in anger.

"Tsk, tsk, such an angry hedgehog you are.", grinned Nega, "I think it's time for you to take a little 'time out' wouldn't you agree?" Shadow formed some chaos energy in his hand as he launched a spear from that energy at Eggman Nega. He used the metal arm from his machine to deflect it as the blast went into the air, then it became absorbed into the electrified barrier around the arena.

"Why you!", growled the hedgehog even more as he launched two chaos spears at the machine. However they too were blocked as they sailed into the air, as they were also absorbed into the barrier. Shadow looked up angrily at the barrier before looking back at Eggman Nega. "What the hell did you do to this place?!", he growled.

"Ah! I'm glad you asked my little friend. You see this barrier around this arena I've created, absorbs any chaotic energy that is being used as a weapon or a projectile. That means your little attack won't have any effect on me, or this arena.", the doctor explained. Shadow gripped his fists as he closed his eyes…

"_(Dammit! If I can't hit him with my Chaos Spear directly, then how the hell can I beat him…?! He must have some kinda weak point I can aim for without having to use my chaos powers…)_" Eggman Nega's machine prepared itself into battle mode while Shadow stood before him gritting his teeth.

"What's the problem Shadow? Am I just too powerful for you to handle?", smirked the scientist. The black hedgehog crossed his arms before closing his eyes, he knew this battle wouldn't be an easy one…but it wasn't like he had a few tricks up his sleeve.

"Okay…it looks like I understand what I'll have to do…", he said in a monotone voice. Suddenly he looked up at Nega and smirked as the white mustached man looked at Shadow with a confused expression.

"Now what's with that look on your face…?", he asked.

"Heh, like you don't have a clue?", he sneered, "If I can't hit you from long range…then I'll just have to handle you closely!"

_**~ Outside of the church ~**_

Garterbelt stood on the front steps alongside Brief and Panty, as they felt the energy of a battle happening in the location of where the paper plant had exploded. "So, I'm guessin' I ain't da only one who feels dat am I…?", said the afro preacher.

"Feels what, your balls slidin' outta your ass?", muttered the blonde.

"I think he meant something about a battle that's goin' on. Sonic and Stocking haven't come back yet so I guess that only means one thing…", said the boy.

"They must be fightin' another one a Ducktape's demon lackey's again. But dis one's stronger than the other two from before.", said Garter. Suddenly the trio spotted two figures approaching the church as they thought it was Sonic and Stocking, but they were wrong…

Upon a closer look revealed it to be Silver and Blaze, who were bruised and battered from dealing with Iron way before Sonic and Stocking took over the battle. Brief ran over to help the two of them as they were about to collapse on the ground.

"Panty! Garter! These guys need our help!", yelled the boy as the blonde and afro priest rushed over to help them.

"Who the hell are these two…?", wondered Panty as she helped up Silver while Brief accompanied Blaze.

"They're Blaze and Silver, some friends of Sonic's. Anyway let's get them inside fo' some treatment.", Garterbelt replied.

_**~ Meanwhile at the edge of Oten City ~**_

Ducktape stood with Whiplash on the roof of the Section H-2 building, as they looked at the overview of the city. "Huh…Iron hasn't returned from his assignment yet…?", said the son of the demon boss.

"Well, maybe he's busy with the angels. But I'm sure that he will return…", replied the demon girl.

"I hope so.", said Ducktape, "The two of you will be needed for the final phase of our plan. After the last piece of Satan's Key is collected, we shall make our way to collect our sacrifice…"

"Sacrifice?", questioned Whiplash.

"In order for us to reach the climax of our plan, we will need the body of an angel who has a mastery in bondage…much like my father…", the demon leader replied.

"Ah…but where will we find an angel capable of such a thing…?", the demon girl wondered. Ducktape took out a small photo that one of his subordinates had managed to acquire; he looked at it briefly before smirking at it.

"Simple…the one you call…Stocking Anarchy…", he replied with a small evil grin.

**To Be Continued!**

**Heaven Coins needed: 424,200**

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_

**A.N: Wow! Shadow's in a rumble against Eggman Nega, Sonic and Stocking are still going toe-to-toe with Iron, and it looks like Ducktape's plan is almost nearly complete! The son of Corset will soon be making his way to Daten City to acquire what he'll need for the preparation, of opening up the second Hell's Gate. With all this excitement goin' on it'll only be a matter of time until the two-part finale of this installment!**

**Stick around to see what the outcome of the battles will be!**


	14. Ep 14: Coins & The Master Plan!

_Ducktape…_

_There ain't a whole lot I can say about this guy, except he's the younger brother of the Demon Sisters as well as the only son of Corset. He covers his whole outfit with nothin' but duck-tape and wears a corset like his father, though he's a few inches shorter than him, his power over bondage surpasses that of him as well. He's the lead demon in a gang of S-Ranked demon commanders known as "Hell's Angels"; their mission is to end the not only end the war between angels and demons, but take over the pearly gates as well…_

_Someone once said; those who don't know they're history are doomed to repeat it. And if that's the case, then history's in for one hell of a rude awakening…_

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

** Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt: One Million Heavens! **

**Episode 14: **Coins & The Master Plan!

Silver and Blaze were fast asleep as they were resting from the battle that could have very well, ended in a fatal outcome. Brief sat by the couch that the hedgehog was laying on while looking at the both of them, and wondering if they would be okay. A few minutes later Garter came into the living room as he placed a stethoscope on Blaze's chest to see if she was breathing okay.

"H-How is she Garter…?", the boy said in worry.

"She'll be fine…", he replied, "So far her heart rate's normal and her lung capacity is goin' smoothly. No problems what so ever…"

"Ah, that's good to know.", sighed Brief in relief. The afro preacher then went to check on Silver as he was resting on the couch, he placed the stethoscope on his chest as he read the readings on the scanner.

"Huh…well other than a sprained arm, Silver should make a full recovery.", said Garterbelt.

"That's great news! So the two of them should heal up just fine, right?", asked the boy.

"Yeah, they'll be a'ight…", the afro preacher replied. Panty came into the room as she saw him and Brief checking on Silver and Blaze. "Huh…so those two ain't dead are they?", asked the blonde.

"No. But thanks fo' askin…", Garter replied.

"Panty! There's some good news! Garterbelt said that they'll make a full recovery from their injuries!", the geek said with excitement.

"Well, I guess that's good…I think…", she replied while relaxing her hands behind her head.

"Speakin' of thinkin', I'm thinkin' you should get yo' ass out there and help Sonic n' Stockin'. They been gone fo' mo' than an hour!", groaned the afro preacher.

"Garter's right Panty. Sonic and your sister may be strong but if they're out there fighting another demon, maybe you should be helping them instead of sitting here with us.", Brief suggested.

"No one asked for your opinion geek nut, but you gotta damn point…", muttered Panty.

"So you gonna help em'?", asked Garter.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm goin.", groaned the blonde as she left the room. Both Brief and Garter watched the blonde as she grabbed her grey jacket and slipped on black boots (which matched her black tank-top and miniskirt), and made her way out the door. "Damn…I will never understand her sometimes…", muttered the preacher.

"Yeah…I don't get her either, but that's why I love her…", smiled Brief.

_**~ Sonic and Stocking ~**_

"TAKE THIS DOUCHEBAG!", yelled both the hedgehog and Goth as they used a tag team attack on Iron. The demon jumped out of the way as the attack left a small crater that was very shallow, as he landed on the opposite side. Sonic and the angel landed on their feet with their halos and auras still at maximum power.

"Yes…you two are giving me quite a challenge. This is the fight I've been waiting for!", smirked Iron. Sonic and his gothic girlfriend glared at the iron haired demon while having a few drops of sweat appear on their forehead.

"Stocking…", said the hedgehog, "As much as I hate to admit it…we've been holding too much back on this guy…"

"I get where you're comin' from, if we plan on killin' this son of a bitch then we need to go balls out.", Stocking replied. Iron clapped his hands together as he used another alchemist-like trick and formed two small battle axes, he did a trick move with them before he stood in a battle pose while grasping them.

"Come…let's finish this…", he said in an evil grin.

"You're right…let's!", smirked Sonic. He crossed his arms in front of him while gripping his fists, as his angelic aura started building up towards a massive level of power. The ground started shaking as sparkles started flashing around the hedgehog's body. Soon his aura changed to a gold-white color; as his eyes were now indigo, and his fur was a shimmering white while his quills danced in the air. The blue-ish glow around his halo changed to a yellow-whitish as pure white wings appeared from his back.

After a sudden burst of heavenly light which both Iron and Stocking covered their eyes from, the hedgehog that stood in place…was none other than Angel Sonic. The demon's eyes widened in surprise as his smirk grew a bit more sinister than it was…

"This is perfect! This power of yours…I can tell this battle just got so much more interesting!", grinned Iron. Stocking stood by Sonic as some of his angelic power, empowered her as well. (She was still in her angel mode at the time…)

"So how do ya wanna do this babe…?", asked the angelic hedgehog.

"Let's toss this mofo like a Cesar salad!", smirked the Goth. Suddenly a figure landed right beside them as it took off its panties and transformed them into a gun; Backlace to be exact. A halo appeared over its head as it was transformed into its angel from; the "it" being Panty to be exact.

"Bitches! I know you ain't start da party without me!", smirked the blonde.

"Well look who showed up a thousand years later…?!", groaned Stocking.

"Sup' Panty. We were just about to kick this guy's ass without cha!", smirked Sonic.

"Yeah? Well I'm here now so it's play time baby!", she replied.

"Eh-heh-ha-ha-ha! How perfect! All three angels are here right before me, now I can take the heads of all of you and hand them over to Master Ducktape!", smirked Iron.

"Yeah? Well your master sucks balls! So if you think you're gonna come up here and smack my sister and her boyfriend around like a pimp with some hoes, you're ass got another thing comin' shitbreath!", sneered Panty while Stocking tossed her underwear to her sister. Both Sonic and the Anarchy sisters were now in full control of the battle, as Iron's excitement caused his demon aura to increase again.

"Heh-heh-heh…you three have yet to see what I'm truly capable of. So try THIS!" The iron haired demon stuck both battle axes into the ground, as he smacked his palms against the pavement. Iron liquid started forming as the puddle got wider and wider. "What da fock is he doin'…?", said the blonde in confusion.

"I dunno, but we're about to be in for one hell of a fight.", Sonic replied. The iron puddle of liquid started to turn into copies of the iron haired demon himself, as they mimicked the two battle axes that he had. Each copy looked just like the original as he made a total of eight of them. "So Sonic…Panty…and Stocking. Are you three ready to experience what true hell feels like?", the demon asked while licking his lips.

"The only hell we're gonna feel around here, is how much of it we're gonna beat outta you!", said the hedgehog while shaking his fist.

"You picked the wrong bitches to fock with douche-nozzle!", sneered Panty.

"So ya know what we're gonna have to do now!", added Stocking.

"In the name of Sonic, Panty, and Stocking…!", smirked Sonic.

"REPENT MOTHERFOCKER!"

_**~ Meanwhile on Shadow's end ~**_

The black hedgehog was dodging missiles that were aimed at him from Eggman Nega's machine. His strategy was to try and use one of the heat-seeking projectiles to his advantage, so he could strike Nega's machine head on. "Here I come!", shouted Shadow as he did a 360 spin and pivoted his foot while another missile went by him.

He lunged at Nega's machine as he spun into a ball, the scientist tried to use his defenses but the hedgehog acted sooner than he expected. Shadow smacked his machine with a Homing Attack as the hedgehog back flipped in midair. "Gah! Not bad, but you'll have to do better to beat me.", sneered Eggman Nega as he launched a rocket fist as the plummeting hedgehog.

Shadow did a nosedive as he aimed directly for the attack that Eggman Nega had launched, a small smirk appeared on his face as he spun into a ball and rolled on and off the rocket fist, as it too was a heat-seeking missile trying to target him.

"You're about to get a taste of your own medicine!", sneered Shadow, as he stomped onto Nega's cockpit and caused a slight crack in it. He then leaped into the air as the rocket fist attack that he used, was now on its way for him. "Guh! N-N-NOOO!", screamed Eggman Nega as the rocket fist collided with his machine which caused a small explosion afterwards. The crowd of robots made noise when this happened but it was only the sound of their arms moving back and forth, as Shadow landed on the ground just a few feet from where Nega's machine was…

"Hmph…just as clumsy as the doctor himself…", muttered the hedgehog as he stood up and dusted himself off. Suddenly he heard the sound of a mech moving as he slowly turned around to find Eggman Nega still inside his machine, though it wasn't as damaged as Shadow had hoped it would be.

"Hee-he-he-he! Don't compare me to that other me that thinks his machines are better than mine. I'm much more smarter than that!", smirked the white mustached doctor. The robots in the arena made noise again, as the sound of their arms could be heard all throughout the area. A tick mark appeared on Shadow's head as he was starting to get irritated with Nega's presence.

"_(I know he said my chaos power would be useless here…but maybe there's a way I can override those barriers if I can generate enough chaos power. And I know just how to do that.)_" The black hedgehog placed his left hand on his right wrist as he started to remove the inhibitor ring that was on it. Then after that he did the same to his other hand. He dropped both rings on the ground as they rolled around away from him, as a red aura flowed through his body.

"Oh? What's this?", said Eggman Nega as if he was trying to mock the hedgehog. However realization slapped the doctor across the face as he remembered something about Shadow; whenever he takes off his inhibitor rings, his power goes sky high! Shadow crossed his arms in front of him before he teleported out of view for a split second, he suddenly appeared in midair in front of Nega's machine, and slammed it into the wall with a powerful spin kick.

Shadow phased out from midair and reappeared right at Eggman Nega's feet, as he grabbed the machine by the leg and swung it around faster and faster. The robot crowd was loving the action that was happening as the hedgehog released the mechanical leg, as Nega's machine sailed into the air.

"How?! Is this possible?!", he growled in frustration. Shadow phased out from where he was again and reappeared right in front of Eggman Nega, as he was coming straight at him. "You may not be like Eggman, but he knows more about my power than you do.", smirked the hedgehog. He launched his fist through the incoming machine as it went through the gut plate of it, the machine was now in midair as it was stuck to Shadow's fist.

Eggman Nega had a semi-fearful look as he was starting a rather cocky Shadow right in his face. "CHAOS BUSTER!", yelled the hedgehog as he opened his palm that was deep inside the gut of the machine. A blast of red chaos energy pierced through the shell of the machine as it went out the other side. The machine of course fell to pieces as Eggman Nega fell from midair and smacked onto the ground, Shadow descended towards the ground using his jet thrusters as he glared at the defeated doctor that lie before him.

He had won the battle…the same way he always handles a battle.

With force.

The black hedgehog picked his inhibitor rings off the ground and slipped them back on his wrist, as he approached Eggman Nega who was groveling in the dirt. He picked him up by his collar as he hoisted him into the air. "I'm done with your games! Now release Omega and repair his body, RIGHT NOW!", Shadow demanded. With his machine destroyed it didn't seem the white mustached man was intimidated by his threat, but deep inside he had no idea what the Ultimate Lifeform was capable of…

However, Eggman Nega wasn't one to give up either. "Ku-hu-hu-hu! I suppose you've had enough fun for now, but don't think I'll be one to blow out a match before I light it…", smirked the doctor. He grasped a button on a small device that he carried as he pushed it, the cables that held Omega suddenly fell apart as the robot plummeted towards the grounds of the arena.

Shadow used his speed to dash over and catch him in time, he looked at the scratches on his robotic friend as he let off a low growl. "Eggman Nega…I should end your life for this…!", sneered the hedgehog as he looked in the doctor's direction, however he wasn't there anymore as Shadow looked around the arena to where he might have been hiding.

Suddenly both he and Omega heard a sudden rumble as the ground began to shook. The crowd of robots made their way out of the stands as they scampered for cover. The button that Eggman Nega had pressed was not just the button that released Omega; but it was also the self-destruct button.

"Dammit…he knew all along that we'd be coming. That's why he set this whole thing up…and we fell right into it, like fools!" Shadow grasped Omega in his arms as he turned around and pushed himself off the ground, he used his jet booster to hover towards the stands as he dashed towards the exit. The base was shaking rapidly as the ceiling started falling apart bit by bit, pretty soon explosions were heard as Shadow hustled with Omega in his arms towards the exit of the base.

"Where the hell is that damn exit?!", he growled to himself. Shadow jumped over some rubble as he ran down another corridor of the base, after what looked to be a long while he found an exit. The black hedgehog dashed out of it with Omega in tow, as the hidden base had suddenly exploded with the debris that became scattered everywhere. There was no sign of Eggman Nega after the last explosion, but to Shadow that didn't matter to him at the moment…

He was able to rescue Omega from Nega's clutches.

And that's all that mattered.

_**~ Elsewhere on Demon Highway: 15 miles from Daten City ~**_

All the pieces of Satan's Key were finally collected, as Ducktape along with Whiplash walked on the side of the road that would lead to Daten City. They both knew that Iron was already there fighting the girls and Sonic, but to Ducktape…everything was going according to his plan.

"We'll be arriving at the city in roughly 20 minutes or so…", stated the demon leader.

"So we're going to Daten City to locate that Stocking angel, so we can use her as a sacrifice in order to gain complete control?", asked the pink haired demon.

"Yes…once we release the devil from his eternal slumber, I cannot control him unless I offer up a sacrifice. In this case, I would need an angel for the key control to work…", replied Ducktape.

"Of course my lord. But what about that hedgehog and that other angel…?", asked Whiplash.

"I'm not at all concerned with that right at this moment. But if they should interfere…and I'm pretty sure they will, It'll be your job to stop them.", said the demon leader.

"I understand…", replied the demon girl.

_**~ Back at the church ~**_

Silver was still lying on the couch as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked around just a little bit before he slowly sat up on the couch itself. Brief was listening to some music on his lil' Walkman when he suddenly turned his head, and noticed that Silver had now gotten to his feet.

"Ah! S-Silver! You're okay!", said the geek boy happily. The hedgehog looked at Brief and scratched his head in confusion. "Um…hi? And who are you?", he asked the boy.

"I'm Brief.", replied Brief, "And the other guy that's with Blaze is Garterbelt."

"Ah, that's right! Garterbelt.", said Silver as he suddenly remembered who he and Blaze came to see before.

"Yeah! Sonic told me that you guys are friends of his, so me and Garter helped you and Blaze nurse your injuries.", explained the boy. Silver looked at his body and found no trace of any cuts or bruises from his and Blaze's fight with Iron. Suddenly, Garter came into the room as he saw the hedgehog standing up.

"Well, so you've healed up too huh?", asked the afro preacher.

"Y-Yes he did. But, where's Blaze?", asked Brief. To answer that question; the cat had entered into the room as she too was fully healed. "Hello you two.", she said in her usual and graceful tone.

"Blaze! Looks like you're okay as well.", replied Silver with a smile.

"Absolutely…", smiled the cat.

"Now dat the two of you are healed, ya'll can meet me downstairs in the chapel while we wait on Sonic and the angels…", said Garterbelt as he made his way out of the room.

"I guess that's the only thing we can do now…since they haven't gotten back yet.", shrugged Silver.

"If I know Sonic I'm pretty sure that he'll pull through against that horrid being.", smirked Blaze.

"That's true! He and the girls handled the last two demons that came to the city before.", said Brief.

"Wha? You mean there were more of that guy?", said Silver while raising a brow.

"Afraid so.", replied the boy.

"Well, we can all discuss it once we get to the chapel. Right now I believe Mr. Garterbelt is waiting on us to show up at this moment.", said Blaze.

"HEY! WHERE DA HELL YA'LL AT?!", yelled the afro preacher.

"We're coming Garter!", Brief shouted back as Silver and Blaze followed him out of the room.

_**~ Back to Sonic, Panty, and Stocking ~**_

Iron's body was battered and bruised up from head to toe, Sonic and the angels were able to inflict some serious damage on him even though he was still standing. The demon grasped his shoulder after he ripped out one of the angelic bullets that Panty shot into his skin, afterwards he sneered and glared at the trio that stood before him.

"This…can't be…", he said in a low growl, "I was really starting to enjoy this battle…but now…"

"Face it asshole, it was three to one in the beginnin' so there was no way in hell you'd win!", groaned the blonde.

"You really put your foot in your mouth on this battle dude. So ya might as well throw in the towel and give up for now.", shrugged Sonic who was now back in his regular form.

"Yeah, I'd probably wouldn't even think of trying another attack on us. Not the way your ass is banged up…", muttered Stocking. The crack on the demon's iron armor, began to grow just a bit before most of it just fell off. The demon himself couldn't believe that he was bested by Sonic and the Anarchy sisters, but at the same time, was able to enjoy the battle that he had with them in the process.

Suddenly the iron haired demon felt a strong demonic power coming from afar, as a small smirk had suddenly appeared on his face. "So he's finally made his move already…?", the demon said to himself.

Sonic and the girls had confused looks on their faces as they were trying to figure out what Iron had just said. "Wha? What the hell are you talking about…?", asked Panty in confusion.

"Yeah, what the whore said!", Stocking added.

"Heh-heh-heh…the three of you may be powerful together, but you shall all feel his wrath pretty soon…", said the iron haired demon with an evil smirk.

"You're not making any sense here! Who's wrath are we talkin' about anyway?", asked a rather confused Sonic. Suddenly a flash of blue light appeared out of nowhere as it knocked out the hedgehog along with Panty and Stocking. The trio fell to the ground unconscious as two figures phased in front of Iron as he looked at them with a small smirk. "Ah…so we're starting the Master Plan already are we?", asked the demon to the two figures who were none other than Ducktape and Whiplash.

The demon leader looked at the blue hedgehog before turning his attention towards Stocking. "Grab her.", he told the pink haired demon as she nodded and did what she was told. Whiplash picked up the unconscious Goth and carried her on her back while Iron looked at the blonde and Sonic.

"Master…what about these two…?", asked the demon.

"Leave them…", Ducktape replied, "We have much work to do…"

_**~ Tails' Workshop ~**_

The little fox stood outside his shop while Scanty and Kneesocks placed the finishing touches on his new invention. Suddenly a chill went down his spine as he glanced down at the road that led to Daten City.

"I don't know why…", he said to himself, "But I've gotta bad feeling all the sudden…" Tails turned around slowly as he opened the door to his shop, he closed it slowly as if he knew that bad feeling had to do with Sonic.

**To Be Continued!**

**Heaven Coins needed: 424,200**

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_

**A.N: Silver and Blaze are healed, but Sonic and the girls just got knocked out unconscious by Ducktape's power. His minions kidnap Stocking as they're now on their way to Station City; the location of the second Hell's Gate as well as Sonic's home. Part One of the two-part final finale is up next, so stick with me and see what happens!**


	15. Ep 15: Coins & A Final Finale! Part 1!

It was a calm and breezy day in the home city of Sonic the True Blue Hedgehog, as the sun was shining and the sounds of birds and people could be heard. At the center of the city was an altar that was three times higher than the one on Angel Island, as we find the demon leader along with his surviving "Hell's Angels" members following close behind. They have captured Stocking Anarchy and are planning on using her body as a sacrificial element as key for controlling the devil, once he is released from Hell's Gate.

The three demons reached the top of the altar as they spotted a keyhole; similar to the one that Corset tried to stick Brief into. Iron assisted Whiplash as they strapped the unconscious angel in arm and leg shackles, against the same wall that Corset chained Brief up against. Ducktape looked at the view of the city as he folded his arms and closed his eyes.

"Ah…such a beautiful city.", he said in a calm tone, "Too bad it'll have to be destroyed so soon…"

"Lord Ducktape. The key is ready as you have commanded.", stated the iron haired demon.

"Perfect…", replied the demon leader. Ducktape approached Iron as he handed him Satan's Key; it was a red-white key that had two horns sticking out from the top of it. The demon leader raised the key high into the air as he looked down at the keyhole itself.

"I've waited for this moment so long…", he smirked, "Now I will do what my father never could, and claim Heaven and Earth as my own!" Ducktape slammed the key into the keyhole as a sudden flash of red light appeared. The altar that they were on began to transform just like the one Corset was on; except the field on this particular keyhole transformation was much wider than the one in Daten City. Yellow and white spotlights appeared from the ground as the sky turned red, and dark clouds began to spread all around the sky. The Final Boss scene was the same as it was six months ago, only this time…his son is calling the shots…

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

** Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt: One Million Heavens! **

**Episode 15: **Coins & A Final Finale ~ Part 1!

Back at the rubble of the tissue factory, Sonic and Panty slowly started to open their eyes as they were coming to after a sudden attack. "Ugh…motherfocker, I gotta hangover…", the blonde muttered as she staggered to her feet while still in her angel form. The hedgehog managed to make it to one knee while rubbing his own noggin as well.

"Man! Did that dude wanna beat us that badly he had to blindside us like that?", said Sonic with a tint of frustration. Suddenly the two of them heard voices as they saw four figures running in their direction.

"Hey Sonic!", called out one of the figures who turned out to be Silver. The hedgehog stood to his feet as he greeted the silver hedgehog like he would his own friends. "Yo, Silver! Long time no see!", smirked Sonic as Blaze, Brief, and Garterbelt appeared.

"P-Panty! Are you okay?", asked the boy as he tried to help the blonde up.

"Dude, get your sweaty ass hands off me. I can walk on my own y'know…?!", groaned the blonde.

"Sonic, is everything alright?", asked Blaze who came with Silver.

"Well you know me, never a dull moment!", shrugged the hedgehog.

"Well I'm glad ya'll are okay, we got worried when you guys stayed out longer than we thought…so we came out to see if ya'll were okay and all that.", said Garter.

"We're cool dude. Thanks for checkin' up on us!", smiled the hedgehog as he gave a thumbs up.

"Speakin' of checkin', where's Stockin' at?", asked Panty.

"Wait, she's not here? No way!", fretted Sonic.

"D-Didn't she go with you guys when you went to fight that demon?", asked Brief.

"Yeah! She was with us then. But I don't see her or that demon anywhere!", the hedgehog replied. Garterbelt took out his angelic GPS tracker to see if he could locate where Stocking could be, he pointed it every direction around the city but sadly there was no sign of her in the vicinity. "Well she ain't here in da city, so dat only leaves one other place.", said the afro preacher.

"Well, where else could Stocking go? I mean the only other city that's close to Daten is…" Brief paused in mid-sentence as he suddenly realized the other city that's not too far from this one. Garterbelt flipped his GPS map to the map of Station City, he pointed in the direction of where that city was and got a response.

"Perfect!", he shouted as Sonic and the others crowded around him to see where Stocking was located. Her angelic power signal was located in the heart of the city, but that's not the only thing that Garter found. "Aww shit…", he grumbled.

"Eh? Now what's wrong…?", shrugged the blonde.

"Motherfocker…that demon's already made his move…", growled the afro preacher.

"What?! What do you mean?", asked Brief. Garter turned off the GPS as he slipped it back into his robe pocket. "I'll explain once we get back to the church, let's go!", he said.

_**~ Tails' Workshop ~**_

"Scanty! Kneesocks! Come here a second!", said the fox boy in the other room. The Demon sisters made their way into the lab as Tails had his newest invention covered up in a white sheet. "Ah! Have you finished your creation?", asked Scanty.

"Yup! It's all done!", replied the fox happily.

"Can we see it if you don't mind?", asked Kneesocks politely. Tails nodded as he grasped a small tip of the sheet that he covered his invention with. "Alright! It took a while but it's finally finished! So now I present…" The fox trailed off as he revealed his newest invention to be a special matter transporter. "Ta-Da! The Miles Prower Matter Transporter!"

The Demon sisters clapped as they saw the spectacle, they never knew that Tails was so handy with inventions such as these. "My, my, how splendid! I must say you're a master at your craft.", praised Scanty.

"If it's not too much trouble, could you show us how it works Tails?", Kneesocks asked.

"Sure!", he replied happily. Tails looked in the mini refrigerator and pulled out an apple, then he placed it inside the body mechanism of the machine. "Once I press this button, the apple will breakdown into matter and reassemble itself in another location!", explained the fox. He pressed the button as the transporter started glowing as well as the apple, then the apple started flashing as it was being broken down into matter.

A few seconds later the apple disappeared.

"Ah! So now what happened to the apple?", asked Scanty.

"Don't worry. The apple will end up in the place where it belongs, like so…" Tails went back to the mini refrigerator and found the apple right back where it was, and in good condition. The Demon sisters were rather impressed with the demonstration that Tails has shown them.

"Oh my! Your invention worked perfectly!", said Scanty in excitement.

"So if the apple was transported back to the place it once was…then I wonder what will happen if you put someone inside there…?", wondered Kneesocks.

"Only one way to find out!", said Tails. Suddenly there was a small tremor that caused some things inside the workshop to rattle a bit. "Eh? This city has earthquakes?", pondered Scanty as her sister went outside to see if that was true. Her eyes widened as she spotted the red sky, flashing lights, and dark clouds gathering around the center of the city.

"No…", said Kneesocks as if she had seen a ghost.

_**~ Church ~**_

"Alright afro douche, now will ya tell us where da fock Stockin' is?!", groaned Panty.

"I know it may not look like it, but you seem a little on edge right now.", said Sonic with slight concern. Garterbelt turned his back on the pulpit as he held his hands behind his back. "Okay, I already told you guys about Ducktape, right?", he asked.

"Yeah. You said that he was Corset's son, and that he's the one who sent those other demons after us.", replied Brief.

"Good! You were payin' attention. Even though you guys destroyed and sealed the Hell's Gate inside this city, there's another one located in the center of Station City…", explained the afro priest.

"Say whaaat?! There's another keyhole like this one?! Only THAT keyhole is in my home crib?!", stammered Sonic.

"That DICK! He's probably over there right now trying to figure out how to open it!", growled Panty as she shook her fist.

"This is bad. Do you think your Stocking friend went over there to try and stop him?", asked Blaze.

"No, it's somethin' else…", replied Garterbelt. He tells Sonic and the others about the origin of Satan's Key, and how it's roots are connected to that of Hellsmonkey. The shape of the key itself is designed to be the kindred key of the blood kin of hellsmonkey, meaning that Satan's Key will most likely fit any Hell's Gate keyhole. Garter also tells the tale of the time an angel sealed away the devil by trapping him inside of Hell's Gate, that same angel destroyed the key that would break the seal into seven pieces and scattered them all across the world. If all seven of those pieces were ever recollected, the seal keeping the devil trapped inside of Hell's Gate would weaken…

"That's terrible!", said Blaze in a serious tone.

"No kiddin'! But, what about Stocking? Why does he need her?", asked Sonic.

"Hmm…in order to gain full control over the devil when he arises…they need a sacrificial element who has ties with the servants of God; meaning an angel.", the afro preacher replied.

"S-S-Sacrifice?! But then…" Brief paused in mid-sentence as Sonic and Panty realized why Ducktape needed Stocking, and why she was in Station City to begin with. The blue hedgehog stood to his feet as a flame of rage and hatred began to build like it did six months ago…

"HE'S GONNA KILL MY BABY?!", he shouted, "THAT SON OF A BIIIIIIIIIITCH!" The whole church started to shake and rumble, as sparks of energy began to surround Sonic as he was tapping into his angelic powers. He busted down the front doors of the church with his eyes glowing indigo, as his halo shimmered brightly above his head.

_**~ "Garterbelt's Theme" plays in the background ~**_

The hedgehog was breathing heavily as Panty and the others had timid looks on their faces, Sonic has unleashed his angelic fury before, but now the threat of losing the girl he loved turned out to be the trigger that fueled his rage. "Panty!", he said in a low growl, "Meet me in Station City…"

"S-S-Sure.", she replied as if she had seen a ghost. Sonic took off in a blazing trail of blue flame, as Silver and Blaze had shocked looks on their faces. They had no idea how to wrap their head around just what had happened right in front of them.

"Great…now I'm havin' second thoughts about givin' him dat ring…", muttered Garterbelt.

_**~ Back at the Center of Station City ~**_

Stocking was slowly coming to as she was coming back into a state of consciousness, she looked around slowly as she saw herself binded by shackles on her arms as well as her legs. "What the fock?!", she growled as she tried to break free from the shackles but it was to no avail. Suddenly Whiplash approached her as she had a smirk on her face…

"Hello my angel bitch, remember me?", she said with a grin.

"You lil' SKANK! I'M SO GONNA CUT YOUR ASS! GET ME OFF THIS MOTHERFOCKER!", shouted Stocking as she tried to reach for her weapons. However she couldn't find them…and that wasn't good. "What the shithell?! WHERE ARE MY STRIPES?!", she yelled.

"Oh? You mean these?", asked the pink haired demon girl, as she dangled Stocking's stripes from her fingers. A sad look appeared on the Goth's face as she saw her favorite stockings in the hands of the demon girl, it was soon replaced with rage as she tried to free herself from her prison…but it was no good. Iron was performing the ritual that was needed before Hell's Gate could be open, as Ducktape stood looking over the city that was soon to bow before him.

All Stocking could do was close her eyes and think about her lover, she whispered his name as a small tear began to appear from her eyes.

"Sonic…"

Elsewhere at the edge of Daten City, Panty along with Brief, Silver, and Blaze were all piled in See Through. The blonde floored the gas as she and the others were asked to meet Sonic back in Station City. "I dunno what kinda shit he's got plan, but I'll be damned if that focker's gonna do any harm to my sister while my fine ass is around…", growled Panty.

_**~ Meanwhile at Tails' Workshop ~**_

Scanty walked outside with Kneesocks as the two saw the scene before them; it was the same scene that took place six months ago. "Sister…", Kneesocks said softly.

"What's wrong?", asked Scanty.

"Our brother…", she replied, "…Is such a fool." Right then and there Scanty recalled a few memories involving her sister and her brother, as he was always the favored one that Corset had liked. Over the years the Demon sisters have grown increasingly jealous over the fact that their brother, was most liked by their own father than they were. The demoness let off a low growl as she remembered what they went through with Corset as well as deal with their brother in the past.

"I see…", she replied.

Tails came outside and saw the Demon sisters looking at something. "Hey guys! What's going on…", he asked as he paused and looked at what was going on in front of him. A worried look appeared on his face as he saw the red sky and flashing lights, but then he remembered that Sonic encountered the same thing six months ago…

_**~ Flashback ~**_

"_Anyway, you two should get going back to Daten City. They're gonna need your help more than ever!", said Tails with a small smirk. Sonic, Panty, and Tails walked out of the workshop as they spotted the two buildings of Section H, the sky over in Daten City was red as storm clouds were gathering around the center of the city._

"_More than ever is right…looks like the party's already started!", growled Sonic._

"_Well what the hell are we standin' around here for…?!", smirked Panty._

"_You're right…", replied the hedgehog._

"_Go for it guys! I know you'll save Heaven and Earth, and I'm with you all the way!", Tails said in confidence._

"_Thanks for the support lil' buddy! You always come through when I need ya to!", smirked Sonic while giving Tails a thumbs up._

_**~ Flashback END ~**_

Tails looked at the scene as a brave look appeared on his face, he knew if Sonic was able to handle the threat of Daten City six months ago…then this shouldn't be a problem. Suddenly the fox spotted a blaze of blue flame as it made a trail going directly into the heart of the city, he knew that could only be one person and one person only.

"Sonic's here!", he shouted as both Scanty and Kneesocks began to sweat drop. They knew if Sonic was here, and he spotted what was going on at the center of the city…he was more than pissed…

_**~ Back at the Hell's Gate Altar ~**_

Iron was finishing up the incantation before the door to Hell could be opened, Ducktape was waiting as patiently as he could…though it was slowly diminishing with each passing second. "Are you ready now…?", he asked the iron haired demon.

"Almost finished my lord.", the demon replied.

"Hm…that hedgehog will be here at any second. I can sense his power rapidly approaching as we speak…", replied the demon leader. Stocking whispered Sonic's name in hopes that he would rescue her from whatever danger she was about to receive. She suddenly felt something that was rapidly approaching her location, as a small smile appeared on her face.

"My baby's coming!", she shouted in excitement to herself. The ritual was finally complete as Iron got to his feet, however a sudden rumble knocked the demon down to the ground. "What the hell?!", growled Whiplash as she took out her whips and grasped them in her hands. Ducktape lost his footing as well but was able to get back up without a problem, the sudden power he sensed earlier was growing rapidly as it was right underneath his feet…

"He's here…", he said in a monotone voice. Iron and Whiplash stood by their master's side as they heard footsteps coming up the altar, pretty soon they saw a figure with a blue-white aura and a shimmering white halo above its head. The figure had blue spines that were dancing in the air as its glowing indigo eyes glared at the three demons in front of it.

That figure, was Sonic the Hedgehog.

"SONIC!", shouted Stocking in glee, as the other demons weren't excited about seeing the hedgehog in front of them.

"Hey baby doll! Sorry to keep ya waitin' for me, but I guess we're even now right?", smirked the hedgehog. The Goth had a confused look on her face as she was trying to figure out what Sonic meant, then she remembered six months back at the time she saved Panty and Brief from the Demon sisters.

"Of course…", she sweat dropped to herself.

"So you're Sonic the Hedgehog…? I never thought I'd see the day when I get to meet the one that killed my father…", smirked Ducktape.

"Your father?! So I'm guessin' that you must be Ducktape, the son of a bitch that's tryin' to kill my baby!", growled Sonic as his angelic aura fanned out a bit.

"Heh-heh-heh…so, you're romantically involved with this angel are you…? Isn't that sweet…", replied the demon leader with a slight chuckle.

"Once we sacrifice your little bitch of a girlfriend, we'll be comin' for you next!", smirked Whiplash.

"What chu say?! If you so much as lay a finger on her I SMACK YOUR ASSES BACK TO THE HELLHOLE YOU CAME FROM!", growled the hedgehog while shaking his fist. Ducktape went towards the keyhole as he grasped onto the edges of Satan's Key. "My, what a spicy vocabulary you have…but it'll do you no good against the demonic powers of the dark prince himself." The demon leader turned the key into the key hole until a clicking sound was heard, once that happened a sudden rumble occurred as two side buildings that were right next to the altar, were bending and becoming latches for a door. The roads were cracking apart as many people were scampering out of their cars and off the sidewalks, as they were starting to form two doors just like the last Hell's Gate in Daten City.

Sonic looked around as he saw some of the buildings around the city, start to crumble and fall apart. He turned to Ducktape as he glared at him with the same rage he had against Corset. "Now do you see…? Unlike my father who was careless in his attempt to try and take over Heaven and Earth, I am better prepared.", sneered the demon leader.

"Better prepared huh…?! Well, we'll see about that!", smirked Sonic. He crossed his arms while gripping his fists as the angelic aura around his body began to grow and expand, within an instant he transformed into Angel Sonic as sparkles of light started flashing all around his body. His pure white wings appeared from his back as his halo was now glowing brighter than the sun.

Ducktape was either surprised or not as he saw the shimmering angelic hedgehog before him, while Whiplash and Iron stood battle ready against him. "Master Ducktape, we shall keep Sonic at bay while you offer up the angel in sacrifice to the devil.", stated the pink haired demon.

"Heh-heh, it's been a while since the two of us fought side by side like this…", chuckled the iron haired demon causing a tick mark to appear on the demon girl's forehead. Sonic stood in his battle ready pose as he was prepared to kick some serious demonic tail.

"I held back on you two before, but now that I'm more pissed than ever…I'm gonna take you down ONCE AND FOR ALL!", he snarled.

"It's two against one you fool! Do you really think you'll stand a chance against us even in that state?!", Whiplash shot back.

"Please angelic one, it's better if you just give up and not attempt such a suicidal thought…", added Iron. Both of the demons released their demonic auras while Sonic's kept increasing with each passing moment. Stocking wished that she could free herself from her prison and help him somehow, but without her stripes she wasn't able to transform them into her blades.

"Be careful Sonic!", she shouted to him, "I know you'll stop these assholes somehow!" Ducktape folded his arms as he watched his two minions close in on the angelic hedgehog, he shrugged his shoulders as he snapped his finger. "Do what you must.", he said in a monotone voice.

"With pleasure my lord!", replied the pink haired demon girl. Whiplash and Iron leaped into the air as the two looked at each other and smirked, then they launched their perspective projectiles at the hedgehog as he was prepared to defend against them. However a spinning black and gold scythe came from the sky as it stopped the projectiles from coming in contact with Sonic.

"What the…?!", he said to himself as Iron and Whiplash landed on the ground and wondered the same. The scythe stood in front of the hedgehog as two black shadows appeared from the ground. Two figures rose from those shadows as they revealed themselves to have crimson skin, once they fully arose from the shadows one of them grabbed the scythe as it swung it around, before doing a battle pose with it.

Sonic couldn't believe his own eyes and neither could Iron or Whiplash, however Ducktape was the only one who didn't have a look of surprise on his face…only dread. "What are they doing here…", he face-palmed in distress, as the figures that stopped the attack on Sonic as well as save his life…were none other than the Demon Sisters.

_**~ "Demon Sisters" theme plays in the background ~**_

"Sc-Scanty?! Kneesocks?! What the hell are you two doin' here?!", stammered Sonic.

"Let's just say…we decided to do you a favor.", replied Scanty while holding her black and gold revolvers.

"Eh? A favor?", said the hedgehog in skepticism.

"You see hedgehog, you're not the only one with a bone to pick. The demon you see before you is our brother, who has been overshadowing us for ages and we've grown tiresome of it!", Kneesocks replied.

"At first we wanted to gain vengeance on you for what you did to our father, but thanks to you and Tails, we were able to leave the past behind us and strike forward to the future!", said Scanty.

"And to start off this new path we're gonna deal with these pathetic demons that stand in your way!", smirked Kneesocks.

"Pathetic demons?!" growled Whiplash, "You bimbos stole the missions that I wanted from the Demon Council back when we were all in Hell! You tramps cheated your way to the top and YOU KNOW IT!"

"Well, you did copy off my test papers while we were back—ACK!" The pink haired demon whacked Iron in the head as he was now rubbing the spot she hit him in.

"Cheated? Frankly I have no idea what you're talking about…", shrugged Kneesocks.

"Maybe if you spent more time in Demonic Orientation, the council would've given you better missions don't you think? Oh that's right, you don't do you?", chuckled Scanty.

"I can tell you two are having fun here, so I'm gonna go rescue my baby okay?", said Sonic before he phased out from behind the Demon sisters. He suddenly reappeared before Ducktape as he was a bit irritated that his sisters showed up…

"I see…so I suppose I'll have to deal with you, with my own two hands will I…?", said the demon leader while folding his arms.

"Heh! That's if you can! Remember pal I took on your daddy and beat him, so how will you stack up?!", smirked Sonic as his yellow-white aura fanned out a little bit. Ducktape stood with his legs apart as he powered himself up though his orange-red aura, he gripped his fists as he glared at the hedgehog with his amber-red eyes. "Very well…if you wish to fight me, then I'll unleash a beating on your body that will be far worse than what you inflicted on my father!", he smirked as he approached Angel Sonic.

"That's so? Well then, let's see you try it!", sneered the hedgehog.

_**~ Elsewhere ~**_

See Through had arrived at the edge of the city as Panty and the others got out of the car, they looked up and spotted the dark clouds and red sky as they knew the party had just started. "Geek Boy. You and those other two stay here…", said the blonde.

"W-What?! But Panty! Shouldn't we wait for Sonic at least? He said for us to meet him here!", stammered the boy. The blonde flicked Brief in the head as he was rubbing the spot she hit him in, then she cupped his cheeks and kissed him on the lips. Brief blushed wildly as he didn't expect for that to happen.

"Y'know you worry too damn much…", she said with a small smile, "That's my sis and her man, and I'm gonna go save their asses and take care of that demon douchebag…"

"I guess we'll stay here and keep Brief safe I suppose…?", wondered Blaze.

"I'm sure that Sonic has everything taken care of up there, so I'm not too worried.", said Silver with a small smirk on his lips.

"Cool. Keep geek boy busy til' I come back!", said the blonde. She transformed into her angelic form as her wings and halo appeared. After her outfit had changed into her roman princess attire, she took to the skies and flew towards the center of the city.

"BE CAREFUL PANTY!", yelled Brief as the blonde had disappeared out of sight. It seemed more and more that Panty had started to open up kindly towards him, from six months ago to now…she was starting to be a bit more nicer to him.

This is what he wanted from her…and this how all those times paid off for him.

"Sonic…Panty…you're our only hope now…", he said quietly to himself.

**To Be Continued!**

**Heaven Coins needed: 424,200**

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_

**A.N: Look like Panty is starting to open up more and more to Brief, so what will that mean in the future for those two…? Everything's goin' according to plan as Sonic and Ducktape lock horns with each other, while the Demon sisters deal with Whiplash and Iron. The CLIMAX episode is coming up next, as you find out what happens when the devil is unleashed upon the city!**

**In other notes; I mentioned that the third installment to the **_**SPSG **_**series wouldn't be released until I had a combined 40 reviews from the first two installments. Well I kinda bit off more than I could chew T-T, so if I can get 10 reviews from both installments, I'll reveal the exact date for the third.**

**Until then! See ya!**


	16. Ep 16: Coins & A Final Finale! Part 2!

**A.N: The Final Showdown is here! Bring on the CLIMAX!**

_Sonic the Hedgehog!_

_A free spirited hedgehog who loves freedom and hates being constrained. He's the fastest running hedgehog on the planet and lives in Station City; about an hour away from Daten City. He was brought to the city for a special reason, after meeting with Panty and Stocking Anarchy, he finally figures out the reason he was brought to the city._

_Six months after Corset's defeat; his son Ducktape has opened a second Hell's Gate in Station City, and is plotting his vengeance on Sonic because of it. Now the angelic hedgehog faces down the demon leader in a battle that could determine the future of the city as well as Heaven and Earth…again. As always Panty and Stocking are there to lend a hand in this fight, as well as the Demon sisters Scanty and Kneesocks._

_**(**The ending to "Live and Learn" from Sonic Adventure 2 ~ opens in the background**)**_

** Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt: One Million Heavens! **

**Episode 16 (FINAL): **Coins & A Final Finale ~ Part 2!

Angel Sonic and Ducktape glared at each other with their auras active, as the final battle for the future of Station City as well as Heaven and Earth, was about to begin. All Stocking could do is watch as two massive powers were about to go head to head with one another, with nothing but high stakes on the table…

"Alright pal, let Stocking go or I'll be forced to inflict some pain and sufferin' on ya!", growled the angelic hedgehog. The demon leader snickered at Sonic's demand while giving him a smug look.

"And if I don't…what could you possibly do to me…? I'm not like my father, so I wouldn't even consider battling me at this point…", he replied.

"Why don't cha let me be the judge of that, and show me how stronger than Corset you really are!", smirked Sonic as he stood in a battle pose. Ducktape unwrapped the duck-tape that was around his arms as they were starting to reveal several markings on them. The markings started to glow as his aura increased a bit further than before. "Baby! Be careful! This jerkoff's stronger than you think!", shouted Stocking.

"I know sweets! I can tell just by lookin'!", the hedgehog replied.

"Well then…shall we get started?", asked Ducktape while hiding a smirk.

"Ain't no time like the present! TIME TO MAKE SOME NOISE!", sneered Sonic.

_**~ Scanty and Kneesocks ~**_

The Demon sisters were battling Whiplash and Iron, as they now wanted to try a new approach on life thanks to Tails. Scanty fired rounds from her black and gold revolvers as the pink haired demon girl dodged most of the shots. She lashed her burning whips at the demon, but with a rolling tuck move Scanty managed to dodge the attack.

Kneesocks was clashing with Iron, as he crossed blades with the demoness using an iron version of her twin scythes. Multiple slashes were made as the two dodged, countered, and blocked just about every attack. "Come now, is that all you have?", taunted the iron haired demon. Kneesocks drew a smirk on her face as she clashed with her opponent some more.

"I don't know…you tell ME!" A split second opening was made as she slashed Iron in his chest, however the injury wasn't too devastating, as it only caused a slash mark on his iron plated chest. Whiplash managed to wrap one of her whips around Scanty's arm, making her drop one of her revolvers in the process.

"Gah! Dammit!", she growled as the pink haired demon had a nasty smirk on her face.

"Oh my, look what happened?", she chuckled, "And you call yourself a demon commander…" Whiplash pulled the demoness in as she launched an uppercut to her stomach, followed by a roundhouse kick to her face. Scanty went sailing into the air before slamming into the ground; dropping her other revolver in the process.

"Sister!", yelled Kneesocks as Iron was closing in with a slash attack. She quickly turned around and managed to block it just in time. "It's impolite to take your eyes off your opponent.", the demon replied with a smirk.

Whiplash retracted her whip as she began to approach Scanty who was face down on the ground, an evil grin appeared on her face as she had thought she had defeated the girl who cheated her out of being a commander. "Heh, those weak ass guns of yours didn't do shit, did they…?", she sneered while slowly swinging her whip around. The demon sister tried to make her way to her gun before Whiplash got any closer. "_(Almost there…if I can grab my revolver before she reaches me…I can finish her in one shot!)_", she thought to herself…

_**~ Meanwhile with Sonic and Ducktape ~**_

Punches and kicks collided with one another, as Sonic and the demon leader were having an old fashioned DBZ-like battle. The hedgehog used an uppercut to the demon's chin as he suddenly stopped it, and countered with a 180 spin with a knee thrust to his kidney. Sonic slammed into the ground but rebounded before the demon leader pounded his fist in the place where he was. "Heh…are you really the World's Fastest Hedgehog…?", taunted Ducktape as he dodged a right hook from Sonic. He pivoted his foot and went in for a spin kick, only for the angelic hedgehog to dodge it and go in for a palm thrust.

The demon leader was knocked back as Stocking cheered her boyfriend on with glee. "Yeah! Kick his fockin' ass baby!", she shouted as Sonic gave her a quick wink before blocking Ducktape's straight forward punch.

"Anyone ever tell you not to underestimate your opponent?", smirked the hedgehog.

"Hmph, I'll admit you've got some speed…but it's going to take more than that to beat me…", the demon leader replied. Sonic went for a sweep kick but Ducktape leaped into the air and launched an axe kick; which was blocked by the hedgehog. The two phased out from where they were, as they reappeared just yards from each other. Their auras were still active as the two of them were breathing a little heavy, however they were not exhausted nor were they ready to give up just yet.

"Hah…hmm…well Sonic…I'll take back what I said about you not being the World's Fastest. It seems that I have underestimated your speed just a bit…", stated Ducktape.

"Heh-heh…well I'll tell ya this…you're pretty damn fast yourself dude. The only other person I know that can keep up with my speed is Shadow, and he's more than half as strong as you are.", replied Sonic.

"Interesting…", said the demon leader, "But right now…it's time for the kid games to end…"

"My thoughts exactly!", smirked Sonic as his angelic aura increased some more.

_**~ Down below the battlefield ~**_

Silver, Brief, and Blaze were watching some of the action that was taking place from above. They trusted Sonic as they know that he'll pull through, as they crossed their fingers and hoped that he and the angels would save the city.

"Man! I can sense a lot of power coming from over there! I just hope Sonic's okay…", said the hedgehog.

"He will be Silver…", Blaze replied.

"I'm worried about Panty and Stocking. I really hope they'll be okay over there, that Ducktape guy sounds really strong from what Garter told me.", said Brief.

"All we can do is hope that they come through for now…", replied the cat.

"I don't see why you guys are so worried…", said a monotone voice as the three of them turned around and saw the very man that Brief had mentioned. Chuck was behind the afro preacher as he looked up at the red and cloudy sky, while spotting the light show that was happening behind the transformed altar.

"G-G-Garterbelt!", stammered the geek, "How long have you been there?"

"Relax, I just got here. And it looks like everything is goin' accordin' to plan…", replied the afro preacher.

"According to plan?", questioned Silver.

"Yes, what do you mean?", asked Blaze in confusion.

"Ducktape's already turned dat key into the keyhole, which means we got about five minutes before the unholy prince of darkness arises from those doors…", explained Garter.

"W-Wait! You mean the devil?!", said Brief in shock.

"That can't be good!", said Silver in a semi-worried tone.

"Well I ain't worried. As long as we got Sonic and those two badass angels, nothin's impossible for God!", said the afro priest in his preacher's tone.

"For our sake I hope you're right…", replied Silver.

Back on the Demon sister's side of the battle Scanty managed to make it to her feet, as she grasped one of her black and gold revolvers in her hand. She tried to take a shot at Whiplash to finish her just like she wanted in her mind, but the demon girl was close enough to kick the gun right out of Scanty's hand. It transformed back into a pair of black panties as it fluttered towards the ground, as the lime haired demon fell on her ass before the mercy of the pink haired demon…

"Damn you! This is not how this was supposed to go!", she growled.

"Oh really Miss Scanty? Well tough tits bitch! It's time you got what your cheatin' ass deserved.", smirked Whiplash. The demon girl launched her whip at the downed Scanty as she closed her eyes while her life flashed before her. Suddenly she heard a gunshot, as the whip retracted itself right back into its owner's possession. An irritated look appeared on Whiplash's face as Scanty slowly opened her eyes to find herself not injured at all.

"What? I'm not hurt?", she said in surprise as she felt her body and found no injuries. A figure suddenly appeared in view as Whiplash looked in its direction and found a halo was on top of its head.

"An angel?!", she growled as her demonic aura suddenly appeared. Scanty got up from the ground as she knew that gunshot had to have come from one person, and one person only…

"Hey red-face, remember me?", sneered the figure as its blonde hair fluttered into the wind. A small smirk appeared on Scanty's face as her savior turned out to be her former enemy, as well as the older sister of Stocking Anarchy. The blonde approached Whiplash as she was flustered by her presence.

"You again…?!", she said in a low growl as Backlace was pointed at her with the smirk of the oversexed angelic beauty that stood before her. Scanty picked up her panties as she slipped them back on. "I'm not exactly sure why you're here…but I was having fun on my own.", pouted the demon.

"That how ya thank me for bustin' my ass to get here?", said Panty while raising a brow. Kneesocks and Iron stopped clashing for a bit when they noticed the blonde beauty on the battle field. As for Whiplash she was getting angrier by the minute just by looking at Panty's presence.

"ENOUGH OF THIS CRAP! I'm gonna kill both of your asses RIGHT HERE!", she growled. The demoness took both burning whips and lashed them at Panty and Scanty, but the duo jumped out of the way. They then started charging at the pink haired demon girl as if they were going to use a tag-team method of attack.

"Yo slutface! You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?", said Panty.

"As much as I don't want to know what you're thinking, yes.", Scanty depanned.

"Look I don't like your ass as much as you don't like mine, but I'm thinkin' we settle this beef later and kick this bitch's ass!", sneered the angel.

"It's not often I agree with someone of your caliber, but I do!", the lime haired demoness replied. Both girls leaped at Whiplash as her eyes widened in fear. "REPENT YOU MOTHERBITCH!", they yelled as they kicked the demon in the face.

Whiplash went flying backwards before scraping onto the ground and landing face down. As she was trying to get up Scanty and her angelic counterpart rushed their next attack. "Here's another ROUND!", they both shouted as they socked the pink haired demon in the face with a double straight punch.

"FOOOCK!", she yelled loudly as she went into the air again.

Panty and Scanty looked at one another before smirking. "Wanna whip her ass again?", asked the blonde.

"I suppose we should.", she replied. She cupped her hands together and used them as a trampoline for Panty to launch herself into the air. "This is for Stockin'!", sneered the blonde as she smacked Whiplash with a double overhanded smash. Scanty dashed underneath the incoming demon girl and charged up some demonic energy into her fist. "Hell's CRADLE!", she yelled as she smashed her glowing fist into the spine of the pink haired demon while she screamed in pain. Scanty threw her body to the ground as Whiplash was reinjured, she let off a low growl as she couldn't believe she was beaten not just by an angel…but also her own kind.

"How…the hell…could this happen to me again…? AGAIN?!", she yelled. Both Scanty and Panty approached the defeated demon girl as they both held their respective guns with them.

"Feh, gotta say…that was pretty fockin' boss what you just did.", admitted the blonde.

"Yes, and your skills weren't half bad either…", replied Scanty.

"So ya wanna end this here or what…?", Panty asked.

"Well from what I went through I think it would be appropriate that we should…", replied Scanty. Whiplash tried to reach one of her whips that she dropped, only for Panty to step on it as she and Scanty have their weapons pointed at the demon girl.

"W-What?! You can't mean this! An angel and a demon working together?! This is mutiny!", she shouted.

"Yeah, well we don't give a shit about what you think!", growled Panty.

"Seeing you defeated before my eyes is the perfect punishment for humiliating me earlier!", added Scanty.

"So ya know what that means!", smirked the blonde.

"REPENT MOTHERFOCKER!", both Panty and Scanty yelled.

_****BLAM! BLAM!****_

"DUUCCKKKTAAAAPPEE!"

_****BOOOM!****_

Whiplash was no more, as strands of her pink hair fluttered down towards the ground. Her burning black and gold whips have now turned to ash as they blew away into the wind. Panty and Scanty transformed their weapons back into their underwear as they slipped them back on, the two never thought they would have to kill a common enemy together before.

It was different.

It was nothing that they ever had experienced before.

Iron felt the power of his comrade fade and disappear, as Kneesocks saw that her sister and Panty had ended the demon's life. "Whip…lash…", he said in a monotone voice as he never got the chance to confess his love for her. Scanty met up with her sister as they hugged one another while Panty had a disgusted look on her face.

"S-Sister! You did it!", smiled Kneesocks as she was happy her sister won her little battle.

"Of course my darling Kneesocks, but…there's still some work that needs to be done.", Scanty replied as she pointed at the now fuming Iron. The expressions of the Demon sisters and Panty changed as the iron haired demon's power began to rise and spike so suddenly. His muscles bulged a bit as red electricity started to appear around his body…

"Foolish IDIOTS! Have you no idea what you have DONE?!", he snapped as he went into a horse stance. Both Scanty and Kneesocks had sweat drops on their foreheads as did the angel behind them.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a long day for us...", said Kneesocks.

"What was your first clue, Einstein…?", muttered the blonde.

"Well it looks like we don't have a choice in the matter now do we…? So our only option is to fight at this point!", said Scanty while clutching her fists. Suddenly there was a loud roar that caused the demons and Panty to have surprised looks on their faces. All of the sudden a monster-like Chuck busted through the ground of the altar; with Garterbelt alongside Brief, Silver, and Blaze.

_**~ "Garterbelt's Theme" plays in the background ~**_

"Who-de-who! Bitches!", smirked the afro preacher as he had his garter belt transformed into a machine gun. Silver and Blaze landed on the ground after leaping off of Chuck while Brief tried to climb down the normal way, but fell on his butt.

"Afro? What the hell are you doin' here?", wondered Panty.

"Never mind that! Go help yo' sister n' Sonic! I'll take care of dis bastard.", replied Garter.

"Sister, should we stay here and help them?", asked Kneesocks.

"No, I think we've done our job for today. Come, we'll leave this to the tawdry ones.", she replied. The sisters looked at Panty and smirked. "Farewell.", they said before they used their demon shadow technique and disappeared into the ground.

"Feh, I thought they'd never leave…", muttered the blonde. She along with Garterbelt and the others suddenly heard the sound of a loud roar, but it wasn't coming from Chuck this time…

"_**GRRRRRRROOOOAAARRR!"**_

"Dammit! We ain't got much time! Hurry and get yo' ass over there Panty! If the devil arises while yo' sister is still chained up our ass is SCREWED!", growled Garter.

_**~ Back on Sonic's end ~**_

Both the hedgehog and demon leader were gridlocked by their hands in a power struggle, after they too heard the loud roar of the devil, they knew that there wasn't much time left. "Did you hear that?", smirked Ducktape, "There's only a few short minutes before the Master of Darkness is among us. By then, it'll be too late to save anyone…"

"Well a few short minutes is all I need to beat you!", growled Sonic. While still in his angelic form he launched another uppercut to the demon leader's stomach after breaking from the gridlock. Only to have it blocked and countered with a smash uppercut to his chin. Sonic stumbled back as Stocking gasped in worry. "S-Sonic! Are you okay?!", she yelled. Before the hedgehog could answer, Ducktape came in with a spinning roundhouse kick that he somehow managed to block just in the nick of time. Sonic in turn grabbed the demon's leg as he swung him around at high speed, he let him go suddenly as he sailed into a nearby building that suddenly collapsed after the demon leader crashed through it.

Sonic quickly took this time to dash over and rescue his angelic lover, using his strength he broke the shackles that she was in, as Stocking came to her feet and threw her arms around the hedgehog. "Sooonic!", she cried as she squeezed him tightly. He hugged the girl back as a smile appeared on his face…

"It's alright Stocking…you're safe now.", he said in a calming tone. He reached behind him as he pulled out a pair of spare stockings that he took with him just in case, he then gives them to the more-than-happy Goth as they transform into her two favorite katana.

_**~ "Panty & Stocking theme" plays slowly in the background ~**_

"Ah…I missed you Stripe 1 and 2…", she said nonchalantly to herself. Panty suddenly appeared as Sonic and the Goth turned around and noticed her. "As much as I hate to ruin this Kodak moment you to have, were the hell's that douchebag at…?", asked the blonde.

"Panty! Aw yeah! Now it's a party!", smirked the hedgehog.

"Took your skank ass long enough, at least Sonic didn't waste any time getting me down…even though I was kinda enjoying it…", shrugged Stocking.

"Hey, you're lucky my ass even came here at all! I did just kill a demon you know…?!", depanned Panty.

"_**GRRRRRRROOOOAAARRR!"**_

The ground suddenly started shaking as Sonic and the angels were trying to hold their balance. "Crap! We're too late!", growled the hedgehog as the vibration of the ground continued. Out of nowhere Ducktape appeared before the trio while clutching his fists. "Heh…took you long enough...", sneered the demon leader, "Now I've just about had it with your interferences for one day…!"

"Yeah?! Well we've just about had it with you, dick face!", growled the blonde.

"I think I speak for the three of us when we say; we're gonna make your ass eat those words!", added Stocking while twirling her swords. Ducktape raised his hands high into the air as the vibrations got just a bit worse, suddenly a giant red hand came up from the open doors and slammed itself on the ground behind the demon leader. "Heh-heh-heh…very cunning hedgehog…", he smirked, "I may not have the angel sacrifice I need, but I can still bring this city to oblivion!"

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!", sneered the hedgehog as his gold-white aura flowed from his body. Before Sonic was able to make a jump at the demon leader, the head of the prince of darkness had appeared. The angelic hedgehog along with Panty and Stocking looked in awe, as they saw the massive ghost demon that stood up before them…

Satan, the Prince of Darkness.

Ducktape started cackling like his father as the massive demon spanned out his demonic wings. "Behold you fools! The awesome might of the Prince of Darkness himself! NOW ALL OF YOU WILL FEEL HIS WRATH!"

"_**GRRRRRRROOOOAAARRR!"**_

The sound of his roar nearly blew the trio off their feet. Even Garterbelt heard and felt it while he Brief and the others were dealing with Iron. "What the shit fock?! THIS AIN'T GOIN' ACCORDIN' TO PLAN!", he snapped. Ducktape glared down at Sonic and the girls as he was prepared to do his worst against them. This was the moment that would mark the climax of the final battle…

"Now, let me show you just what the true meaning of 'Hell on Earth' really means…!", growled the demon leader.

"Heh, sounds like fightin' words to me!", smirked Sonic.

"Seriously dude, you claim you're not like your daddy but you're just as damn cocky as he was.", added Panty.

"Just cuz' you got the man downstairs rollin' wit cha, doesn't mean you're hot shit.", smirked Stocking.

"So you really got that backwards pal, WE'RE gonna show YOU what the true meaning of Hell is! In this case…we're about to kick the Hell outta your ass!", sneered the hedgehog.

"Bah! Your tongue annoys my ears, time to end you angels and take over Heaven and Earth as my own! PRINCE OF DARKNESS! USE MY BODY, AND DO THE WILL OF THE ONE WHO AWAKENED YOU!" The devil raised his hand as he grasped Ducktape's body, suddenly a red glow formed around both Satan and the demon leader, as the light began to shine brighter and brighter. Sonic and the angels covered their eyes as Ducktape was merging with the all mighty demon himself.

During the transformation; the devil grew the same length of hair as Ducktape, as well as an extra set of arms. The eyes of the fused demon were now glowing amber, as its teeth were long, sharp, and jagged. A massive horn stuck up from its forehead as its wings spanned a total of almost 200 yards in total length. Ducktape has now combined with the Prince of Darkness to form Ducklucifer; The Ultimate Demon King.

"**Muhahahahaha! Behold, my true form! The Ultimate Demon King!**", he smirked in a demonic and evil tone. His aura expanded as flames from the depths of Hell itself began to rise, at the same time…Sonic increased his angelic aura, as his halo began to shimmer as bright as the sun.

"Heh! You think changing your form is gonna scare me?!", he smirked, "I've fought robot overlords tougher than you!"

"You're one unoriginal douchebag y'know that?! If you're gonna do a climax at least do it right!", sneered the blonde.

"This is gonna end like the last one did six months ago, so start sayin' your hoddamn prayers and prepare for an ass kicking like never before!", growled Stocking.

"Ready girls?!", shouted Sonic.

"LET'S ROLL!", Panty and Stocking shouted.

_**~ "FLY AWAY" plays in the background ~**_

_Panty and Stocking transformed into their angelic forms as the blonde whipped her panties around, as they transformed into Backlace. The Goth removed one of her stockings as it transformed into one of her striped swords, as her and her sister's halo and angel wings appeared. Sonic activated his angelic ring as his blue-white aura surrounded his body, and his shimmering halo appeared over his head._

"_**O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness…"**_

"_**O evil spirit drifting between those born of Heaven and Earth…"**_

"_**May the thunderous power from the garments of these holy delicate maidens, strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger! Shattering your loathsome impurities and returning you from once you came!"**_

"_**REPENT YOU MOTHERFOCKER!"**_

Sparkling aura appeared around Sonic and the girls as they were prepared to engage in the final battle to save the city, as well as the world again. Ducklucifer grinned as he thought the trio wasn't strong enough to beat him. "**Meh-heh-heh…it doesn't matter how much power you use, it WON'T be enough to stop me!**", he said.

"Oh yeah?", shrugged Sonic before a smirk appeared, "Let's SEE!" He and the angels leaped into the air as the massive demon swung his fist at them. The trio dodged the attack as they went directly to his face. Ducklucifer used his other arms to try and grab one of the angels, but the attempt was no good as he got socked in the chin by Sonic's jump kick. "**GRR! Cheap shot!**", he growled as he used his other fist and swung at the incoming Stocking.

The attack barely missed her as she dodged out of the way just in time. Panty used her wings as she fired rounds from her twin Backlaces as the bullets went into the spine of the massive demon, but had no effect. "Fock! Well that didn't work…", she muttered as she flew in to where Sonic was to come up with another strategy. Ducklucifer started to breath fire in hopes of crispifying the angels and eating them, but Sonic's speed proved boss against this attempted attack…

"Special delivery, loser!", smirked the hedgehog as he darted right for the demon's stomach. The giant demon launched another punch to try and attack the flying speedster to knock him out of the sky, but Sonic managed to close the gap and launch a straight forward punch. "**GAH! Why you!**", he growled as he swatted at the hedgehog; only for him to teleport and miss. Sonic, Panty, and Stocking looked to be on the winning side of things, while Garterbelt and the others handled Iron. Silver and Blaze entered the fray as they clashed against the iron haired demon again.

"Come git' some!", smirked the afro preacher as he fired off rounds at the demon, while Brief just stood on the sidelines of the battle…like he usually does in fights like this.

_**~ Tails' Lab ~**_

The fox just stood outside as he watched the battle from afar, he could see three sparkling figures fighting a larger figure as he knew they were Sonic and the angels. He was a bit worried about the Demon sisters as they too had entered into the battle. However he isn't aware that they had already exited the battle earlier…

"Sonic…Panty…I hope you and the others are okay…", he said with a look of worry on his face. Suddenly a white glove with spikes on the fist appeared as it grasped the outside wall of Tails' laboratory.

"They will be…", said a voice as the little fox turned around. A sudden look of surprise appeared on his face as he recognized the figure behind him.

_**~ Back to the battle ~**_

"Ha! You might have fused with the devil, but your attacks are slow as shit!", mocked Panty as she fired off more rounds against the massive demon. Ducklucifer swatted most of the bullets as they weren't doing nothing except annoying him, as for Sonic and Stocking they were preparing to do a joint attack. "Ready babe?!", asked the Goth as she crossed her swords together.

"Let's do this!", he replied as he spun into a ball and placed himself on her crossed blades. The massive demon was prepared to use another flamethrower from his breath, but before he got the chance Sonic and the Goth had already launched their attack. "Sonic & Stocking Anarchy Pinball Slammer!", they both shouted, as the hedgehog shot himself directly for Ducklucifer's head.

"**Fools! You're mine!**", smirked the cocky demon leader as he clasped his hands together. A horrified look appeared on Stocking's face as she thought that her man was crushed right before her eyes, however a little trick play revealed that to be false. "Fool'd ya!", sneered Sonic as he smacked into the massive demon's forehead, causing even more frustration from him.

The battle so far lasted for over ten minutes as so far no real damage has been done. "Fock…this guy's a total bitch!", groaned Panty as she was starting to get a tad exhausted. Stocking and Sonic appeared right beside the blonde as they too were thinking the very same thing…

"**Is that all you pathetic angels can do against me?! I told you before…no matter how much power you use, it won't be enough to stop me!**", laughed Ducklucifer.

"That's what chu think!", yelled a voice that caught him as well as Sonic and the girls by surprise. They looked down below as they saw a red figure dashing as fast as he could up the altar, before leaping into the air from the final step. He let off a battle cry that Sonic recognized the moment he heard it.

"What the—Knuckles?!", he stammered as the massive demon had a confused look on his face before deciding to attack. "**Insignificant pest! Out of my sight!**", he growled as he launched his fist at the red echidna. Using his gliding skills Knuckles dodged the attack as he landed on the demon's arm, he started running up it as he was on his way towards his face.

"How bout' a Knuckles Sandwich?!", sneered the echidna as he went in for a strong right hook. He hit Ducklucifer in the face as he followed up the attack with a combination of more fast punches. However the massive demon didn't feel the pain from the punches as he jerked his head forward; causing the echidna to fall.

"**You're nothing but a foolish fly, NOW DIE!**", growled the demon leader as he clasped his hands together and crushed the echidna. The eyes of the trio widened in fear as they just saw their friend crushed to death right before their eyes. The demon leader released his hands as the red echidna fell towards the ground like a bullet.

"KNUCKLES!", shouted Sonic and the girls as they dashed towards the ground to catch him. The injured echidna was only an inch away from the ground as the hedgehog and the Anarchy sisters managed to catch him. They turned him over as he slowly opened his eyes and saw the trio before them…

"Guh…h-hey…", he said, "You…didn't think you…were gonna enter the final showdown…without me…did cha…?"

"C'mon dude! I always knew you could be reckless and gullible sometimes, but that was just plain stupid what you just did…!", depanned Sonic.

"Damn right it was, the hell were you thinking…?!", groaned Stocking.

"L-Look I know…guh…I didn't have a plan from the start. But…the reason I did that…was because…I know…", said the echidna as he was coughing a bit.

"You…you know what?", asked the blonde in confusion.

"Look at…my face…", he replied in a muttered tone. Though she thought it was kinda weird and wondered why Knuckles would ask her to do such a thing, the blonde looked closely at him like he wanted. She looked into his eyes as well as his face, then all of the sudden her eyes widened…

_**~ Flashback ~**_

"_You're still young, and you have so much life that's ahead of you. So don't worry about your father's dreams kiddo, look inside your heart to what you wanna do…" Panty laid beside the young red echidna as he looked at her with a smile on his face, it was then that he felt better about the decision that his father made without asking him what he wanted to do…_

"_Thanks miss Panty…", he said in a soft tone._

"_No problem Knuckles…", she replied. Before she left she got on top of the young echidna as she cupped his cheeks together, Knuckles blinked for a moment as he now saw an anime-style version of Panty in front of him. "P-P-Panty?", he stammered as his blush got brighter and brighter. The blonde gave him a kiss on the forehead before she spoke to him…_

"_You're gonna grow up to be a sexy lil' stallion one day…", she said with a small smirk before winking at him. Knuckles blushed even more after spotting a small glimpse of chest cleavage from Panty's outfit, afterwards the blonde waved goodbye to him as she disappeared into a fading light._

_**~ Flashback END ~**_

Panty leaned away from Knuckles for a split second as he looked up at her, the memories of seeing him were all coming back to her now. "You're gonna grow up to be a sexy lil' stallion one day…isn't that what you told me…? Panty?", he said in a soft tone.

The blonde was speechless as she never thought she would see Knuckles again, it's been ten years since they last saw one another…and they finally remembered who they were to each other. "Knuckles…", Panty said in a soft tone, "It's you…"

"**Geh-heh-heh-heh-heh! Aww, having a lil' goodbye moment are we?! Well don't feel bad, cuz' you get to join him!**", sneered Ducklucifer as he charged up a massive amount of demonic energy into his right fist. Knuckles yelped in pain as he felt it surging through his bones from the attack that the massive demon had caused him. He looked into Panty's eyes as the blonde leaned in closer to him.

_**~ "Fly Me to the Moon" plays sensually in the background ~**_

"Hehe…I never thought you'd remember what I said ten years ago. I gotta say…you truly grew up to be a sexy lil' stallion…", she said in a soft tone.

Knuckles smiled as he looked into the blonde's eyes. "Man…I can't believe it took me all this time to find you…", he replied, "Because…I never got the chance…to tell you…"

"Tell me what…?", asked Panty as she leaned closer to him. Even though he was hurt Knuckles started blushing as he looked into her eyes, he knew just what he wanted to tell her before she left to go back to Heaven…but never got the chance to. "Well I…I wanted to tell you…that…" The echidna stammered a bit as Panty leaned in even closer, almost to the point of the two of them kissing.

"Knuckles…are you telling me…" The blonde trailed off as Knuckles used the remainder of his strength to lean up close to Panty's lips. "I wanna tell you…", he said in a whisper, "That I…love…you…" With the last of his strength he leaned in and gave the blonde a kiss, she kissed him back as she grasped the back of his neck while holding him up. The two looked at each other in bliss as they smiled…

"Thank you Panty…", he said to her before he closed his eyes, "…for saving…my…life…" The echidna laid on the ground as the blonde snapped back to reality, she looked at Knuckles and believed him to be dead. A horrified look of fear and despair filled her face as she held the echidna in her arms, she started crying as she held his face close to hers while Sonic and Stocking started shedding tears as well.

"Knuckles…", she sobbed quietly, "I'll never forget you…" Ducklucifer had fully charged up his energy into his right fist as he prepared to launch it at Sonic and the girls. "**Alright my angel fools! TIME FOR YOU DO DIIIIIE!**", he yelled as he launched his energy charged fist at the trio and a dead echidna. A cloud of smoke was seen as Garter and the others stopped their battle, as they spotted the massive demon with his giant fist into the ground.

"Dammit…now we're really screwed…", growled the afro preacher as he and the others feared the worst. Ducklucifer cackled some as he looked at the cloud of smoke and thought he had defeated Sonic and the angels. "**Kaa-ha-ha-ha-ha! I knew you were bluffing! So much for the so-called World's Fastest as well as the Anarchy Sisters, Panty and Stocking!**", smirked the demon leader. Suddenly a massive light began to appear from in front of his fist as it got brighter and brighter. That light changed to a bright and sparkling aura as he felt his own fist being raised up on its own.

"**W-Whaaat?! How is this possible?!**", he stammered. As the dust cleared the massive demon saw Panty; as she was lifting his fist with just one hand. A rainbow-like aura surrounded her body as her wings grew twice their normal size. Her hair was a white blonde color as her eyes were now a fiery red, as she was now holding an assault rifle in her other hand. Without a word she threw Ducklucifer's hand high into the air as he regained control and moved it away from Panty.

"Your ass really pissed me off now…!", growled the blonde as she pointed the assault rifle at the demon leader. Even though he combined his power with the devil, he was about to receive the same ending that Corset received when he tried the very same plan.

It was just like they say; like father…like son.

"Stockin'! Sonic! Let's end dis motherfocker!", shouted Panty.

"Now you're speakin' my language!", smirked the hedgehog.

"Got that right! Time to end this shitty lil' battle once and for all!", growled Stocking.

Ducklucifer was scared out of his mind as he couldn't believe he was about to be bested by angels. "**No you CAAAAN'T! HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?!**", he yelled in fear. Sonic, Stocking, and now; Archangel Panty, combined their heavenly powers to form the same weapon that the girls were supposed to kill Corset with six months ago.

Only this time, it was much stronger.

_**~ "FLY AWAY" plays in the background ~**_

"_**O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness…"**_

"_**O evil spirit drifting between those born of Heaven and Earth…"**_

The cannon was covered in panties and stockings like it was before, only this time it was slightly bigger and more powerful due to Panty's new transformation. The trio pointed the weapon directly at Ducklucifer as they were prepared to end the final battle, the RIGHT way.

"**No! No! NOOOO! THERE'S NO WAAAAY! JUST WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!**", hollered the demon leader in fear.

"We're angels!", sneered Sonic.

"And you're about to have a good ol' family reunion with that cocky lil' father of yours!", smirked Stocking.

"Yeah, we're sooo done here. But it's been fun!", added Panty.

"LET'S DO THIS!", both of the girls said as they switched over to anime form.

"_**Yo Ducktape! REPENT MOTHERFOCKER!"**_

The demon leader's eyes widened in fear as the trio shot the cannon, but this time the blast hit its mark as it pierced right through the heart of the demon leader. A massive cry of pain was heard from his mouth as sudden bright lights appeared all over his body…

"**DAMN YOOOU! IT…CAN'T…END…LIKE…THIS! GAH! NOOOOOOO!**"

_****BOOOOOM!****_

After the explosion occurred a massive bright light covered the entire city as well as everything, and everyone. It was almost like a "Chaos Control" effect as whatever happened during the time the light had engulfed the city, time was reversing itself and fixing it. The key that unlocked the second Hell's Gate was destroyed as the doors were shut and sealed for good. The red and cloudy sky was now a bright and shiny sun with a blue sky to match, as birds were seen flying high and singing songs of victory.

Ducktape was dead.

And history once again repeated itself…

_**~ A little while later ~**_

Sonic the hedgehog was laying down on his back as his eyes were closed, he slowly opened them as he looked around before getting himself up. He shook his head a little bit as he was back in his normal blue furry form, of course his Angel's Ring was still intact on his finger. "Panty?...Stocking?...", he called out as he looked around but couldn't find them. Once he got to his feet he realized that he was still in Station City.

Only…he was at Tails' Lab.

He looked across from the lab as he saw blue and yellow balloons float up into the air, as well as confetti and streamers too. A smirk appeared on his face as he started to hear loud cheers and the chanting of his name…

"Heh-heh, sounds like someone's throwin' a party. And they're waitin' for the guest of honor!", he said. The blue hedgehog took a knee as he dashed over towards the city at high speed.

Panty, Stocking, as well as the others and even the whole city, were waiting for the true blue speedster to show up. Brief was the first to notice a cloud of dust that was rapidly approaching his direction. "Look guys! There he is!", shouted the geek as the people including the angels started chanting his name. Sonic came to a screeching halt as the first one to greet him, was none other than his gothic girlfriend.

"Baby, we did it!", she shouted with glee as she hugged and kissed the hedgehog all over. A blissful look appeared on his face as green heart shapes appeared in his eyes. Panty went up to hug Sonic too as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Dude, we kicked some serious ass out there. Not to mention this is the second time we saved the world together.", she smiled.

"No kiddin'!", Sonic replied with a smirk. Garterbelt approached the trio as he too was proud of what they did, however he was quickly disappointed that they failed to collect the rest of the heaven coins. A few minutes later the president of Station City began to thank Sonic along with Panty and Stocking, for saving his beloved city from Ducktape as well as closing and sealing the second Hell's Gate.

Afterwards all of the citizens cheered including Sonic's friends; Tails and Knuckles, as well as Silver and Blaze. A few minutes later the hedgehog had an announcement to make…

"Alright you guys, though that guy was strong we managed to come out on top!", he said, "But I just got one other announcement to make…" Sonic approached Stocking as he grasped her hands, he then held them up to his chest as a smile appeared on his face.

"S-Sonic? What's going on?", asked the Goth.

"You'll see…", replied the hedgehog. He took a step back as he closed his eyes, then he reached into his pocket but kept his hand there while hiding a small smirk. "Stocking Anarchy…", he said in a soft tone, "I've been in love with you for a long time now…and after today, you're going to love me more than ever."

"Oh? What do you mean by that?", she asked.

"I wanna give you something…and it's something that I only give to the number one girl in my life. Or should I say…my wife…", said Sonic while still having his hand in his pocket. The crowd along with Sonic's friends made the "Ooh" sound when something interesting happens, as for Stocking…she knew just what Sonic was about to ask her.

"Omigosh! No way!", she squealed while covering her mouth. The hedgehog opened his eyes as he approached the Goth and grasped her right hand. He took out a golden ring that had something engraved on the inside that read; "_**Stocking Anarchy…the angel in my life.**_", and slowly slipped it on her ring finger. Sonic then took a knee as he looked up at his gothic beauty, her eyes started to glisten as she had a smile on her face.

"Stocking…we've been through a lot you and me. But now I think it's time we take this to a whole nother level…", he said in a soft tone. The Goth sniffled happily as Sonic took her hand and continued. "So now I ask you from the bottom of my heart…Stocking?"

"Y-Yes babe?", she replied in a small tear of happiness.

"…Will you marry me?", asked the blue hedgehog. The crowd was shouting "YES!" as Panty shrugged her shoulders, but deep down inside she trusted Sonic…and she knows she'll kick his ass if he messes up. Stocking tried to hold back the happy tears in her eyes but was losing the battle, afterwards she just grasped onto the hedgehog and held him tightly.

"Yes Sonic…YES!", she replied as she let the tears fall from her face. The crowd cheered in excitement as they heard the response and were ever so happy. Sonic and Stocking kissed each other passionately as the tears flowed down both of their faces, after defeating Ducktape and saving Station City, Sonic and the Anarchy sisters now look ahead to the beginning…of a whole new future…

**Epilogue!**

We now take our attention to Angel Island; home of Knuckles the Echidna, as he is in his house and is now sound asleep inside his bedroom. While he was snoring away there was a sudden tap on the door, the red echidna opened his eyes as he got out of bed to see who it was.

As soon as he opened up the door, a shocked look appeared on his face.

"P-Panty!", he stammered, "W-What are you doin' here…?!" The blonde stood in a white bra and pink panties while holding a can of whipped cream in her hands.

"What do ya think I'm doin' here silly? We're both old enough, right?", she asked in a lustful tone. Knuckles backed away as the blonde came close to him. "N-Now wait a second, I know I told you that I love you right before that whole 'death scene' and whatnot. But don't cha think it's a bit early for whipped cream?"

"Heh-heh, c'mon dude…it's never too early for whipped cream.", replied the blonde as she was now on top of the echidna as well as on his bed. Knuckles tried to scoot away from Panty as far as he could, but ended up banging his head on the wall…

"Damn!", he growled as the blonde rubbed his head for him.

"Y'know, you are waaay too stressed right now. Why don't cha lemme take care of you for a bit so you'll feel better…", said Panty as her thighs were already around the echidna's waist. The blonde whipped off her bra as Knuckles got a bloody nose from looking at her boobs. "B-B-But Panty?", he stammered, "W-W-Won't we make a mess with t-t-that whipped cream?"

"Don't worry about it…cuz' you won't be the one licking it off…", she smirked as she licked her lips in anime-style.

"MOMMYYYYYYYYY!"

**To Be Continued! Next Fanfic!**

**A.N: FINALLY! The second half of the **_**SPSG **_**series is complete! This had to have been one of THE longest chapters that I've ever written. And yes! There is a wedding! Sonic and Stocking are tying the knot, as the true blue hedgehog is ready to settle down. (Awwww! ^-^) As for the Demon sisters, no one knows what's in store for their figure…but at least they had a hand in helping Sonic and the angels.**

**So maybe they might decide to be good from now on…maybe…**

**The 17****th**** chapter/episode is a quick preview of what the third and final installment of the **_**SPSG **_**series will contain. So stick around for that!**

**See Ya later!**


	17. SPSG: I am SHADOW! Preview!

**A.N: You guys are true Sonic and Panty & Stocking fans for making it this far! Now there's a supposed third installment to close out the series, but only if I gain a combined 20 reviews from both of the previous installments. However I have a special present for you for reading this far, so without further ado…he's a preview to the **_**I am SHADOW **_**installment of the **_**SPSG **_**series!**

** Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt: I am SHADOW! **

_**~ Preview ~**_

The door opened as Panty and her sister walked into the room, there was nothing inside of it except a desk as well as some power generators in the corner of the room. The girls looked around for anything that looked like a diary, as Shadow mentioned something about Professor Gerald writing some blueprints about the prototype.

"Shit man, I don't think we're gonna find anything…", shrugged the blonde.

"He said that old geezer had written some blueprints about that thing, and that he usually writes them down in his diary.", Stocking replied. Panty walked over to the desk and found many old papers scattered around, she looked at almost all of them and found nothing. That is, until something heavy dropped down onto the floor as it whipped up a small cloud of dust.

"Fock! There's so much dust in here…", she muttered, as she fanned away most of it and picked up the book. After flipping a few pages the blonde's eyes widened as she glanced in Stocking's direction. "Chika! C'mere, I got somethin'!", she said.

"What is it? Did cha find that old geezer's diary?", asked the Goth.

"Yeah. I think there's somethin' in here about that 'prototype' he keeps yappin' on about.", replied the blonde.

"Well, let's check it out!", said Stocking. The girls started reading one of the journal entries that Professor Gerald had written the night before Maria was killed; it mentioned within the text about him doing some research as he was inside the bio lab, working on the early phases of creating the Ultimate Lifeform…

_~ August 23, Entry No. 67 ~_

_Yes! I have finally managed to isolate the compound from the original. It'll only be a matter of time before they discover what I've just done. After fusing the blood of Black Doom into the Ultimate Life, I was finally able to copy and isolate that gene into a separate project all together. Soon the final phase of my creation will be complete, until then…I shall hold out as long as I can until they come for her…_

"Eh? Who da fock is Black Doom…?", said Panty in confusion while scratching her head.

"Dunno. Shadow said somethin' about him having the same blood type or something before he killed him. Ugh…I wish my baby was with me, at least it wouldn't be boring with him around…", muttered Stocking.

"Well we found the book…why not take that to em' and maybe he can tell us more about this fockin' proto-somethin'.", shrugged the blonde as she made her way towards the door.

"I guess you're probably right, he knows more about that old fart's diary than we do…", replied the Goth as she closed the book. The girls left the room and closed the door, however unknown to them a small blue piece of paper was underneath the lamp that was on the desk. A closer look revealed it to be the blueprints that spoke of what the professor did with the compound, after he isolated it. The words on the top right corner of the paper read; "_**Code Name: PESUDOHAZARD**_"

_**~ Preview END ~**_

_**(**Ending to Panty & Stocking theme ~ closes in the background**)**_

** Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt: One Million Heavens! **

**THE END! Thanks for reading!**

**A.N: That's a wrap for this installment! Thanks again for reading all the way through, as I have now completed two installments of the **_**SPSG **_**series! The preview above is just a little snip of what's to come in the third and final installment. So stick around, cuz' I ain't through!**

**In other news; I DO plan on finishing **_**Blue Sword: Sonic the Hedgehog Shinmei-Ryu **_**as I've gotten reviews that fans wanted me to finish it. Plus I'm still juggling an exact date of when I'll release **_**Forbidden Fruit: A Vampire's Love**_**, but I'll keep you guys posted.**

**Until then…Fly awaaaaaay!**


End file.
